The Smith
by Madrigal of Rose
Summary: Home from the Scanran War, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan finds herself in a situation she never believed possible. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back again with something a little different. Not sure this is going to be more than a one shot or not since I took a break from working on my novel to write it and I do not have more than this written. Also, I do not own any recognizable characters or places mentioned in the story below. All recognizable characters and places belong to the wondrous Tamora Pierce.**

Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan frowned up at the sign of the building her friends had given her the address of. The front windows were lit up and shadowed with silhouettes of people moving around inside. Even though it was just an hour after dinner, it was already filled with bodies. Why did her friends have to choose this place to meet? Why couldn't they have stayed up at the palace to drink and talk? Why did they have to pick a chaotic tavern in the heart of Corus?

She locked a sigh away behind her blank mask as she stepped up to the door and pushed her way inside. It took a moment before she heard her name called above the noise of many people talking all at once. She looked for the source and found her friends had somehow gotten a table for all of them, or rather, all of them that could afford to leave the palace.

She eased her way between the throngs of people to squeeze into the only open chair at the table between her best friend Sir Nealan of Queenscove and the dark, handsome Sir Faleron of King's Reach.

"I'm surprised you're wearing a dress," Neal moved his mouth up next to her ear so she could hear him.

Kel rolled her eyes at the comment. She had chosen to wear a simple gown for the evening instead of her normal breeches, shirt, and tunic. It was one of many dresses that her former maid, Lalasa, had made for her when she had returned from the Scanran border several months before. She had been wearing them more and more but it still confused her friends.

"And you did up your hair and face paint. That's a nice touch," he touched at one of the pins that held her mouse brown hair in the simple style Lalasa had taught her.

Along with gowns, she had been learning a bit about face paint and styling her hair. It wasn't that she did either of those things often but she thought it was worth embracing the Lady part of her title just a little. And since her friends had insisted on going out this evening, she had followed the whim to test out her skills.

"Tell me again why we all came down from the palace to meet in the heart of Corus when we all could have just met somewhere within the palace walls? You know, where Roald, Shinko, and Yuki could have all joined us?" She turned the conversation away from her looks.

"Because we never leave the palace," Faleron threw an arm around her shoulders and raised his drink to his cousin Sir Merric of Hollyrose across the table. "It's nice to get out every now and then." Her other friends Sir Seaver of Tasride, Sir Esmond of Nicoline, and Sir Owen of Jesslaw all raised their mugs back.

"Then why so far from the palace?" She asked, shrugging his arm from her shoulders.

"Because Dom recommended it," Neal informed her. "Dom knows all of the best taverns and eating houses in Corus, likely all of Tortall."

"Of course he does," Merric teased. "Where else does he find all of those women?"

"I resent that!" A voice behind Kel startled her, not that it showed. She turned to see Neal's cousin, Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle, out of uniform behind them. "Did these blockheads forget that when a pretty lady is in their presence they are obligated to buy her a drink?" Dom cuffed Neal upside the head and placed a goblet down in front of Kel.

Kel looked at the scarlet liquid inside of the goblet while fighting a blush. It didn't matter that Dom was simply teasing, he still managed to make her heart race. His current status with the women was enjoying flirting while reveling in the glory of being a war hero. She wasn't sure he had moved beyond flirting with any of those women. He hadn't spoken of any conquests in front of her. But rather than focus on what Dom had said, she turned her mind to the scarlet liquid in the goblet.

"Before you berate me about not drinking wine or spirits," Dom stopped her before she could push the words out of her mouth. "I think you should try it. Enjoy a night out. Maybe you'll like it for once."

"Come on, Kel!" Owen raised his mug to her. "Drink up!" His voice was met by her other friends as she lifted the goblet to her lips. She would regret this in the morning. Leaving behind the fact she disliked the loose, carefree feeling she got when drinking, she always got a terrible headache after drinking. To her surprise, the wine was surprisingly good.

"Dom also knows all of the best vintages," Neal told her calmly as she took another drink from the goblet.

"If these sorry excuses for gentlemen continue to fail to treat you properly, you come sit with us," Dom informed her before he went to join several of his men at a table across the tavern.

"As if buying you drinks and flirting with you is the only way to treat you properly," Merric shook his head. "No offense, Kel, but I don't buy Neal drinks and I certainly don't flirt with him, I don't see much of a reason to do it for you."

Kel held in another internal sigh. There was yet another blatant hint that her friends thought of her as another man in the group, even if she did wear a gown and face paint.

"What my cousin meant," Faleron put his arm back around her shoulders to get her attention, "is that you're a friend. None of us have intentions of taking you home and back to bed with us. So we aren't going to flirt and buy you drinks."

"And yet you keep finding excuses to put your arm around her," Esmond nodded to Faleron's arm around her shoulders.

The arm moved from its place and she rolled her eyes. Her friends walked the fine line they had created for themselves of what was acceptably friendly behavior and what was treating her too much like a girl. Often times it was awkward for the men and left her feeling strange.

Her friends settled into comfortable conversation around her while they drank. While they spoke to each other, Kel contemplated the odd sensation of being both one of the men and yet a woman. Since she and Cleon had parted ways, she hadn't exactly been treated like a woman in a nice manner. Usually the only nods to her being a woman were insults hurled for her perceived easiness and her friends acknowledging when they were getting too close to treating her like a female. Perhaps that was why she was drawn to Dom, he didn't shy away from treating her like a woman and didn't act like treating her like a woman was anything wrong.

Maybe that was something she needed thank him for, for simply being a friend that treated her like being a woman wasn't something to be ashamed of. She doubted anything would come of it, but that wasn't the point. The point was to acknowledge a part of their friendship she appreciated.

"Where are you going?" Neal demanded.

Kel realized she had stood up. She reached down to retrieve her goblet and found it was empty. When had that happened? The wine had been surprisingly good. Apparently good enough to drink without realizing it.

"Are we not treating you well enough?" Faleron demanded.

"As well as you always do," Kel rushed to assure him and the others. "I thought I'd talk to Dom and his men for a bit."

"I'll buy you another drink," Neal tried to wave her back into her seat.

"I'm not going over there to get another drink," she informed him. She turned ease out of her place and looked over to Dom's table. His eyes were on her. She started to push her way over to where Dom and his men were rearranging to pull in an extra chair when a hand on her arm stopped her. She expected one of her friends, Neal or Faleron as they had been the closest but when she turned she found herself looking up at a man nearly Sir Raoul's height and size with short golden blonde hair and warm brown eyes.

"Excuse me, Miss," his voice carried just the distance between them. "I've heard several of the men at that table call you 'Kel', and I was wondering if you were Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan."

"I am," Kel tucked away a frown. It was rarely a good thing when she was approached by someone she didn't know. At the palace it was usually an insult or someone testing her strength.

"I knew it!" His mouth split into a warm smile. "My friends told me there was no way that beautiful woman was the Lady Knight no matter how much I believed you were. Can I buy you a drink?" He nodded to a place where taller chairs sat by the counter and a few other men watching them were grinning and laughing with each other.

"You want to buy me a drink?" Kel repeated back to him. That was certainly not where these sorts of conversations went for her and she still wasn't sure where this conversation was actually going.

"I'm sorry, I jumped ahead of myself," the man smacked himself in the head with a large fist and then offered his hand to her. "My name is Kas, Kasen Lander. And you are Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan."

Kel took his hand and let him give it a firm but comfortable squeeze, nothing like the strength testing grips that most men tried on her. It surprised her. When was the last time an introduction hadn't been some way to measure her up? It had been a long time.

"Excuse me, for being forward but I think you are very beautiful, and I'm very interested in hearing about more than just myths about you. May I buy you a drink?" He blushed as he spoke to her and Kel couldn't help but blush a little as well.

"I'm sorry," Kel shook her head trying to understand what was happening. She certainly knew what this appeared to be, but this couldn't be happening to her. Men didn't actually compliment her and offer to buy her drinks, at least men that weren't Dom. And Dom only did it for being Dom. He wasn't interested in her.

"Oh, I was too forward," he frowned and took a step back.

"No," Kel rushed to assure him. "I just don't know how to go about this. I've never had a man compliment me and ask to buy me a drink." The least she could do was be honest about why she was standing there like a stunned doe.

"Never?" Kas asked sounding like he actually believed it to be impossible and then he shook his head. "Well, then, let me be the first." He waved her back to the seats he had indicated earlier. "My Lady," he offered a short bow. She shook her head again still unable to fully grasp what was going on as she followed him to the chair he offered to her. "What drink might I buy you?" He asked when she sat. "Your friend over there bought you a very nice goblet of wine. Is that what you'd prefer?" He was already flagging down the barkeeper.

"I'd prefer cider," Kel informed him. "How long have you been watching me?" How long had he been watching to know that Dom had bought her wine?

"Since you walked into the tavern. I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you," he gave her a charming smile and then turned to the barkeeper to order two mugs of cider.

Kel took that moment to look to where Dom was sitting, hoping he wasn't too upset she hadn't come straight over. He and his men were watching but Dom gave her a wink. When she glanced over at her friends, none of them were paying her any mind. By the time she turned back to Kas he was setting a mug in front of her.

"So what do you do?" She asked. Clearly this man knew enough about her to know at least her occupation and title. She wanted to know something about him.

"I'm a smith," he informed her. "Just a journeyman though. The master of my forge will be thrilled I met a woman that preferred not to drink. Hungover and hammering metal doesn't exactly go over well."

"I suppose it wouldn't," she admitted.

"So tell me about you," Kas turned completely towards her. "All we hear are crazy stories about the Protector of the Small slaying giant men and necromancers to turn the tides of the war."

"I'm sure that story won't go away any time soon," she sighed. She hated that somehow that story had made it to Corus and likely all of Tortall though it was still maintained by the Crown that a mage had done away with the killing devices. The Crown had recognized them, unofficially, by giving them discreet rewards. After that, the names of her companions somehow had made their way into the public though none of them confirmed their involvement.

"You don't like that story?" He asked.

"I just like doing my job and helping people. I don't need to be recognized for it," she stated.

"You are an interesting woman. Most people want at least a little recognition when they help someone." His hands wrapped around his mug, dwarfing it in their size. "Well, we won't talk about that strange story. How about your knight training? Everyone knows the process of being a page, then a squire, and the Ordeal to become a knight but I've never heard more than just the basic steps."

So Kel told stories of her training at the palace as a page and then as a squire in the King's Own in exchange for stories of his apprenticeship until they were stopped by one of the men behind Kas gripping his shoulder to get his attention.

She didn't catch any of the hushed conversation so she looked around for her friends to find they had left their table. When she did locate them, only a few were remaining and had joined Dom at his table. Dom's men seemed to have vanished as well. Looking around a little more she saw the numbers in the tavern had thinned down. A warm hand took hers and she turned back to see Kas smiling at her.

"It's getting late, my fellow smiths are heading home and wanted to know if I planned to continue to sit here and fail at charming you or if I wanted to walk back with them." He brought the hand he held to his lips.

"Are you leaving then?" Kel asked.

"That depends on how bad I have done at getting your attention," he raised an eyebrow at her. "Have I failed miserably at charming you?"

Kel stared at the man for a moment. It had been comfortable talking with him and his large hand still wrapped around hers wasn't unwelcome. He was handsome and his smile was very attractive. But where exactly had he intended this to go? He had asked for conversation and they had been having one.

"You'll have to forgive me," Kel met his eyes. "I'm not sure how you are failing because I don't know what more you intended. I was enjoying talking with you."

"I see," Kas let go of her hand and reached down to grab the sides of her chair. He pulled it closer until Kel's knees were tucked between his. "You said earlier this would be a first for you so perhaps I need to be forward once again," he explained. His rough fingers grazed her cheek as he cupped her face. "I'm going to kiss you," he informed her as he leaned in towards her. Then his lips were against hers.

Kel hadn't been kissed since she and Cleon had parted before the Scanran War when he had gone to defend the border and she had stayed with the Grand Progress. She would have said she had liked kissing before this moment but the gentle way Kas was thoroughly kissing her had her wondering how she had ever enjoyed Cleon abusing her lips with crushing force.

When Kas released her mouth by moving back ever so slightly, she was panting softly and he was grinning. Somewhere in the kissing one hand had found her waist and she felt the warmth of him through her bodice. The other hand was behind her neck, cradling her head. He had yet to remove either of them.

"So am I failing at charming you? Would it be best if I just went home right now to lick my wounds?" He asked, his voice soft.

"I'm certainly charmed," Kel admitted after a moment. "But what are your intentions with me? If your intention is to take me to some private room or to your bed tonight," he stopped her from saying more by kissing her once again.

"You aren't that sort of woman," he informed her as he moved back again. "I'd like to take you to dinner tomorrow. Someplace a little quieter than this," he grinned down at her.

"I'd like that," Kel admitted.

"Then I guess I haven't failed at all." He murmured and shifted the hand around her waist further around her back to tug her just a little closer. "Seventh bell tomorrow. I'll meet you by the palace gates," he pressed his lips against hers again.

They spoke for another few minutes before Kas gave her one last kiss and bid her goodnight. Kel stayed in the seat he had left her in as he left the tavern trying to gather her thoughts on what had happened. A man was actually romantically interested in her. It seemed impossible.

"Copper for your thoughts?" Dom's voice was next to her ear. She blushed and knew she failed to hide it as she turned to face Dom. The others were still at the table. Only he had come to talk to her.

"I'm just trying to wrap my head around whatever _that_ just was," Kel informed Dom as he slipped in Kas' chair.

"That, Dear Keladry, was a man expressing interest in you," Dom flagged the barkeeper. "The Masbolle wine, two goblets."

"I gathered that," she informed him, "but I mean, it doesn't seem real."

"Did he seem not genuine in his interest in you? More interested in getting between your legs?" Dom turned his very blue eyes on her, his face serious. Kel knew all she had to do was say the word and Dom would hunt Kas down and hurt him for even thinking impure thoughts about her if she said it bothered her even slightly.

"No, he seemed very genuinely interested in me. It's just that, it's me. No man has ever," she swallowed hard, "I mean, I'm not the kind of woman men take an interest in."

Dom stared at her for a long moment and then glanced back over to her friends before looking back to her as the barkeeper set two goblets in front of them. "Kel, you are a very attractive woman. I doubt you've had a chance to notice with your training, and the war, and Blayce, and managing a refugee camp. And you've certainly got more going for you than the average woman." His cheeks flushed slightly as he raised the goblet to his lips. "Kas is a good man. I've spoken to him several times before and he was always more interested in weaseling stories about you out of my men and me than whatever we might have been conversing about."

"He's only interested in me because of _that_ story isn't he," Kel sighed. It wasn't a common problem for her but she had noticed she was something of a curiosity now that the legend of the Protector of the Small had been flung to the far corners of the earth.

"No," Dom's hand found hers. "He's been asking for stories since before we went up to the border. I think he's been interested since you were a squire and he saw you the first time. I'm sure every time you've entered the Raven Armory he's made a point to stop his work to see you."

Kel frowned but not because she was unhappy. She was simply trying to think back to the times she had entered the Raven Armory, even recently. Had she noticed Kas at all? No, normally she wasn't alone in her shopping and she was paying mind to whoever she was with or the weapons before her. Her mind went back to the question she had asked Kas when he had mentioned the drink Dom had bought her. How long had he been watching her? Yet, it wasn't disturbing to know he had been paying her mind. She was more disheartened that she hadn't been aware.

"Like I said, if you want my opinion at all, he's a good man. Makes a damn fine sword too," Dom raised the goblet to his lips again and nodded to hers. "It's the same one from before and I doubt it will cause you a headache in the morning since it's only one."

Kel smiled at Dom. She had known for some time that he wasn't truly interested in her but that didn't change he was a wonderful friend to have. She raised her goblet to her lips and caught his smile.

"Dom," Kel turned to look fully at him again. "I don't think I've ever thanked you for treating me like being a woman isn't something insulting. You might be the only person that has ever done that consistently."

"Well, it's not something insulting, and I doubt I'll be alone in that for long with how Kas seemed to be keeping your attention all night," Dom winked at her. "Your friends aren't stupid, exactly, but they haven't done you any favors. If I hadn't held a few of them back tonight they likely would have done another disservice to you as well. When he went in for the kiss I had to remind them you were perfectly capable of taking a man Kas' size down even in a dress should you have not liked what he was doing." Dom glanced back to where her friends were still at the table. "Let's finish this drink and we can walk back up to the palace together. You can tell me all about Kas."

"It seems like you might know more about him than I do. I didn't realize he worked at the Raven Armory," Kel blushed. How much did she actually know about the man pursuing her?

"That, my Dear Keladry, is the beauty of courtship. You get to learn about the other person as you go. When did he request your beautiful company again?" Dom teased.

"Tomorrow evening," Kel smiled into her goblet when Dom grinned.

"He's serious about you then if he won't let you go a whole day," he informed her. "Finish that," he nodded to her goblet and she looked over to see his was already empty. "I'd like to do the honorable thing and walk you home since I am the one that got you down here."

Kel glanced up at Dom and wondered if perhaps he had known Kas would be at the tavern when he had recommended it to Neal. She knew she could ask him but she also knew Dom wouldn't give her that answer. And she found that even if he had been the one to set all of this up, she didn't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I'm a bit inspired and more so by the responses I've received in the last day since I posted. So I give you all chapter 2!**

Dom tucked himself back against the niche in the palace wall he had been waiting near. Kel had informed him the night before that she and Kas had planned to meet at the seventh bell. He hadn't intended to use that information at all other than to inquire after the dinner the next day but curiosity had gotten the better of him.

From where he stood he could see Kas waiting in what was likely the best clothing he owned. His hair was still slightly damp and his skin was pink, marking he had likely scrubbed hard to get the soot from his work off of his arms and face. He shifted his weight from leg to leg, a sign of nerves likely. Kas kept glancing at the opening to the palace gates and the stairs down beyond them that led into Corus.

Dom had been impressed that Kas had asked to meet her at the gate itself. The traditional meeting place from those coming down from the palace was at the bottom of the steps at the statue of King Jasson. It might have been an oversight of his that he would remedy in the future or it could have been meant as a sweet gesture of not wanting let her walk yet another few hundred feet without him. Dom chose to believe the latter after all of the time Kas had waited for Kel.

While watching the slightly younger man shift his weight again, Dom recalled their first meeting. It had been a few weeks after they had returned from Progress for Midwinter in the middle of Progress. He had gone out with a few men to a tavern to relax for the evening and they had just ordered drinks when a large, muscular, young man had sat down at their table and had offered to buy their round of drinks. Suspicious, Dom and his men had cajoled the man until he had explained himself.

"My name is Kasen Lander, I'm a blacksmith up at Raven Armory," he had paused there and had shifted in his chair marking his nerves. "There is a young woman that I saw return with the Progress and was speaking with you when she was riding back," he had looked to Dom. "A week ago I saw her again at the Armory with another man. I wasn't sure where to track him down nor did I think it would be acceptable to ask what I wanted."

"And what was it you wanted to ask?" Dom had questioned the man. By this point had been fairly certain about the identity of the young woman. Only Kel had been near enough to him on the ride into Corus as they had returned. And it had seemed likely that Kel had visited the Raven Armory with a friend.

"What's her name?" Kasen had asked, leaning over his drink.

"I'm thinking you're asking about Kel, Lady Squire Keladry of Mindelan," Dom had pressed her title hoping that alone would make the man think twice about his further questions.

"The Girl?" Kasen had asked incredulously, his eyes wide. Dom had felt his men tense, preparing the fight. Then Kasen had settled back into his seat and explained, "I had never considered she'd be so beautiful."

Dom had been struck by the honest way those words had come out of Kasen's mouth. Kel certainly had been attractive as a sixteen year old in her own right but Dom and his men had not been allowed to think of her that way. She was a squire, their Knight Commander's squire, and off limits. And had been hard to think of her in that light during bandit hunts or rebuilding towns when they were coated in sweat and grime. He had been sure even then that Kel hadn't thought of the men in the Own that way either.

"Does she have a sweetheart?" Kasen had asked.

"Yes," one of Dom's men had answered for him. "A newly made knight. He's likely the one you saw her in the Armory with."

Dom had grimaced at the mention of Cleon of Kennan and even the memory made his still grimace. The only reason that man had been allowed to live for touching Kel that way had been that she had seemed to like it.

"Do you think her courtship with him will last?" Kasen had asked. Dom had almost answered that he hoped it wouldn't but one of his men had cut across him.

"Sir Cleon of Kennan is betrothed to another woman. I doubt he would dishonorably break his betrothal even for Kel," the man had answered. Dom had turned on him. He hadn't heard this information before. "My home is in the same district as Kennan. Everyone expects the marriage eventually," he had shrugged.

"Does Kel know?" Dom had asked.

"I'm sure she does," the man had turned back to Kasen. "Tell us more about you."

By the time they had left on Progress again, Dom and all of his men were well aware of Kasen Lander and his attraction to Kel. They had hunted the man down in a way that would have made any spymaster proud. The twenty-one year old man hadn't stood a chance in concealing anything.

Thus, Dom knew Kas had received his credentials as a journeyman blacksmith at the age of seventeen with a specialty in weapons, especially swords, and had worked at a lesser armory until less than a month before he had approached Dom. His work until that point had been clean, consistent, and very well crafted. His former employer had only had nice things to say about him. His landlord that he had rented his flat from had said he always paid on time, he was quiet, and was courteous to his neighbors. When asked about him bringing women home or of former lovers to any of the people they spoke to, it had been only noted that he hadn't had a current sweetheart and hadn't had one for over a year. Any love interests had ended mutually. There had really been nothing to mark him as someone to be discouraged.

When they had returned at the end of the Grand Progress, Kel had been seventeen and Kas had hunted Dom down once again. Yes, Kel had still been with Cleon at that point but Cleon was on the Scanran border and had no sign of returning anytime soon. Dom had intended to set up a meeting between the smith and his friend but Raoul had kept Kel running and then they were leaving for the border themselves.

When Dom had returned after the war had ended, it had taken Kas only a week to find him at the tavern to ask about Kel. Dom hadn't let the meeting come easily. It had been four years since he had looked into the type of man Kas was and he had wanted to make sure that had stayed consistent.

Kas had moved since the last time they had checked him over. His flat was closer to the Raven Armory. His coworkers had only good things to say about him including he worked so hard to fulfill orders that he often didn't get a chance to work towards his master piece for his mastery. And while he had pursued other women in the last four years, none of them had become more than passing flings. That Kas had pursued other women hadn't bothered Dom in the slightest. Kel had been attached to Cleon until she had gotten to the border after being knighted and then she had been at war. He had expected Kas to continue looking for someone to court in that time.

It had taken a few more weeks after clearing Kas to instill the idea in Neal's head that going out into the city might have proved more fun than being at the palace. Once Neal had been on board it had taken little to get his friends involved and then, eventually, the ever practical Kel. It hadn't taken much to send a note to Kas suggesting which night he might want to visit the taverns either. He had not told Kas who would be at the tavern but he wasn't surprised that Kas' eyes had followed Kel from the moment she had stepped into the tavern.

It had been a surprise when Dom had witnessed Kas pull Kel's chair towards him at the end of the night to kiss her so thoroughly. It had been more of a surprise to see the healthy flush that had filled Kel's cheeks when he had released her. It had nearly killed Dom to hear Kel so confused about Kas' attraction to her because she truly was an exceptional woman but he could only blame her friends and the entirety of court that she saw so little of herself.

Dom was drawn back to the present by Kel appearing at Kas' side and the way both of them seemed to smile brightly at the sight of each other. Kel was wearing another gown and Dom knew it had been a point of contention for her during the day.

Neal had sought him out after midday to voice his concerns over Kel meeting this random man. It was from Neal that Dom had heard one of her friends had suggested that Kas had only been interested in her because she had worn a dress and had painted herself up. They had suggested that if she decided to wear breeches for the evening Kas would likely lose interest. Dom knew they were wrong.

That Kel had decided on yet another if Lalasa's gorgeous creations to wear told Dom she had either decided she'd rather keep impressing Kas or that she didn't believe she needed to prove a point with breeches. And Kas seemed very much impressed as he looked Kel over, his eyes conveying his surprise.

When Kas and Kel turned to leave, Dom slipped from his hiding place and turned to walk back into the palace grounds. Kel didn't need a chaperone following her from place to place while a perfectly decent man showed her how a woman was supposed to be treated.

"Well?" Neal demanded when Dom returned to his room in the Own's barracks.

"Well what?" Dom asked looking to his cousin who seemed to have picked or magicked the lock to let himself in before Dom had even entered the barracks.

"Did he run from her the moment he saw her in breeches?" Neal demanded.

"She was wearing a gown, not breeches, and he certainly didn't run," Dom informed his cousin. "If you will excuse me, I have work to do."

"Why aren't you worried about this man? You hated Cleon, why not this man too?" Neal whined throwing himself down on Dom's bed.

"Did you miss how utterly happy Kel was with that kiss last night?" Dom turned to glance back at his cousin. "Would you deny her happiness because you are uncomfortable with her being courted? Or perhaps you're uncomfortable with her being courted by a commoner?"

"I am NOT!" Neal pushed himself up to glare of Dom. "And I'm not denying her happiness. I simply want her to be practical like she normally is."

"Alright," Dom turned fully to Neal. "Let's talk about how practical Kel is being. You, her best male friend, is married to one of her only female friends. Her other female friend is married to the Crowned Prince who is also a friend of hers. The majority of her friends are openly looking for a courting partner or are already betrothed. She's been without a romantic partner since a year and half before she was knighted. Most male company around her are friends that are not interested in her as a woman or fail to acknowledge she is one properly, or are accusing her of being a whore. So tell me how it's impractical that she wants to spend time with a man that finds her attractive and wants to spend time with her?" Dom watched Neal's eyes narrow as he spoke. It was a sign Neal knew he was losing the argument before he even had a chance to make his counter arguments.

"Her friends properly acknowledge she is a woman," Neal murmured after a moment.

"Oh? Then why did she feel the need to thank me for not treating her like being a woman is something to be ashamed of?" Dom watched Neal's lips open and close as he tried to come up with an answer. After another moment of only silence from Neal, Dom turned back to his desk and the papers on top of it. "I've watched your friends and I've read stories you've written to me in the past about Kel and her interactions with your friends. The only time they acknowledge Kel is a woman is when they are jabbing at each other or apologizing for they themselves treating her like one."

"I acknowledge she's a woman," Neal tried.

"I'm sure you do when you aren't with your friends or when Yuki is about," Dom assured him.

"What do you want me to do? Flirt with her?" Neal demanded.

"No, not at all," Dom sighed. "But don't let your friends shame each other for acknowledging she's a woman."

"Alright, fine," Neal sighed. "But I want you to know that this Kasen being a commoner doesn't bother me. I just always thought Kel deserved someone that could afford to treat her properly. A blacksmith at the Raven Armory pays well but does it pay well enough to entertain a noble woman?"

"Do you really feel that Kel has that expensive of tastes?" Dom demanded.

"No. But that doesn't mean she doesn't deserve someone that will shower her with gifts and take her out to wonderful dinners nightly," Neal sighed again.

"When is the last time you brought Yuki a gift that wasn't a poem you wrote? When is the last time you took her to a dinner that wasn't at the palace and paid for by the Crown rather than out of your own pocket?" Dom turned on his cousin once more.

"Ouch, you're vicious tonight," Neal rose from the bed. "Point taken but tell me why you aren't worried."

"Because I checked into Kas several times before I set that meeting up last night," Dom admitted. He heard Neal shift and then he moved towards the door.

"If that's true then I won't question him anymore. I trust your judgment though I doubt I should after all of our time together. But I know I can trust you when it comes to her. Thanks, Dom." Then Neal left.

Dom set his papers down and stared at his desk. Neal had raised a point that Dom hadn't thought of in all of his careful thinking this all through. He knew Kas' finances likely weren't that great. Being a journeyman swordsmith didn't pay all of that well even if Raven Armory did pay the best of all of the armories in Tortall. The flat near the armory had to cost at least half of his monthly pay and the other half was likely divided between basic necessities, food, and supplies towards his master piece.

How often would Kas be able to treat Kel to dinner or an evening together? Likely not often without the rest of his life being diminished in some way. It was likely Kas would cut back on building up supplies towards earning his mastery though he deserved his mastery for his fine work.

But Kel would know Kas was spending too much on her when he did. It was likely she would be aware of it and she would fight him on it. Dom knew it wouldn't matter to Kel if she was treated to dinner at the best eating houses in Corus or if Kas produced half burnt potatoes for her at his flat but it was likely Kas would be ashamed of that. There was a point of pride for men to be able to provide for a woman whether they had picked a woman above their station or not.

Perhaps it was worth checking in with Kas to see if there was any way to assist with getting him closer to his mastery. A master at the Raven Armory could collect larger portions of the coin earned from the commissions the armory received and they could take personal commissions as well. Journeymen were only paid a weekly wage for the hours they worked or collected a small amount of coin from commissions the masters of the forge felt they deserved for work.

If Dom could ease the costs of material and forge time towards creating Kas' master piece for submission to the Blacksmiths' Guild then it would free Kas up some. Likely it would cost a nice amount of gold but it would be worth it if Kel truly liked this man. Dom would do anything to make sure Kel was happy.

But he was getting ahead of himself. A few kisses the night before and an invitation to dinner didn't mean they were going to go further than dinner. He had hope that Kas was the type of man to show Kel exactly what she needed but he would need to wait and speak with Kel in the morning to find out how the outing had gone. Until then he planned to do some paperwork, maybe some sword practice, and then visit the baths before heading to bed.

Dom was just about to head to the baths when a tentative knock on the door made him set his things back down. There on the other side of the door was Kel still in her gown, her eyes bright, and a brilliant smile on her face. She closed the distance between them and threw her arms around his neck. The only thing Dom could do was embrace her back.

"Thank you," she murmured in his ear. "I know you arranged me meeting him last night."

"I simply informed him it would be a good night to go out. He did all of the rest of the arranging," Dom told her.

"All the same," she murmured.

"You called it a night early then?" He asked. It had only been a couple of hours since they had left.

"We had dinner and then we called it a night because I wasn't feeling up to going to the tavern so he walked me back and we said good night," she shrugged.

"Plans for future outings?" Dom asked as he let Kel step back from him. The creation she had chosen of Lalasa's was a vibrant green that accented the green in her hazel eyes and the curve of her body just right. He had no doubts that Kas was probably sure he was a lucky man when he had walked her home.

"Dinner, again, in three days," Kel admitted.

"Did he at least spend a few minutes kissing you goodbye so you wouldn't forget about him in those three days?" Dom demanded.

"As if my memory were that short," Kel blushed openly. "Are you as concerned about him touching me as Neal or any of the others are?"

"I'd be concerned if he didn't attempt to kiss you," Dom admitted. "As many men as you let abuse your body by giving you bruises with training, it would be nice to see one not want to pound you into the ground."

"You don't pound me into the ground," Kel reminded him. "Last I recalled, you didn't want to lose your reputation by losing to a girl."

"You must have heard that from Wolset," Dom grinned at her. Never once had he told her that he was afraid of losing to a woman. He knew plenty of women in the Queen's Riders that could and often did out shoot, out ride, and out track him. The fact that he had strength to back up his sword kept most of the women at bay in that area but Kel was different. The only reason he had never challenged her was she had had enough challengers from friendly matches to men trying to test her strength. "I'll feel I should challenge you for believing that slander against my character," he teased.

"You're on. Tomorrow on the practice courts," Kel beamed up at him. "I choose swords."

"Third bell of the morning, the Own's practice courts," Dom told her as she walked out of the door. He was insanely grateful she hadn't picked polearms or tilting as her form of challenge. He knew she excelled in both of those areas and while he was adequate with a polearm, he wasn't as good as she was with her glaive. And as far as tilting, he wasn't sure she wasn't insane for letting Lord Raoul consistently shove her from her horse with a small tree during her squiredom.

He was insanely happy that Kel had decided to come and tell him how her outing had gone. She had thanked him and it made him wonder how much Kas had revealed about his involvement. He'd have to ask Kas when he went to check with him about his mastery sometime the next day, provided he wasn't in the infirmary from Kel proving she was also amazingly talented with a sword.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Still not Tamora Pierce so I do not own any of her characters or places. But I completely claim Kas.**

Kel smiled at herself in the mirror once more after she had stepped out of the bath. The dinner with Kas had gone very well and it was a pleasant change to have a man insist on treating her like a woman. And not just as a woman but a woman that he found attractive. She hadn't quite believed the moment he had looked her over when she had first come out of the palace gates and had declared himself the luckiest man in all of Tortall. But he had kept repeating it, mostly to himself his quiet murmurs, all throughout dinner and again as they had stopped before she had gone back through the palace gates.

And the way he had kissed her at the gates. He had held her around the waist with one arm and had to use the other to support himself against the wall as he backed her into it. His lips had pressed against hers, moving with the gentle but firm pressure she was coming to know and very much enjoy from him. She had a guess that the kiss had certainly taken some time as one of the guards at the palace gates had started to cheer. In response, she had felt Kas grin against her lips and slowly pull back.

"I could stay here all night just like this," he had told her and everything about the way he looked at her had told her he was serious. "I'm afraid that I'm going to leave you alone for three days and you're going to realize I'm not the only man in the world."

"You aren't the only man in the world," Kel had told him easily being completely practical. "I don't think I would care for the competition for you if you were." That had earned her another warm, long kiss that had left her feeling warm and giddy.

"Three days is a long time," Kas had murmured when he had pulled back.

"You're the one that set the date and time," she had reminded him.

"I know, and I have real reasons. But I just can't imagine letting you walk away from me that long." His mouth had found hers again for a very brief, sweet kiss. "Please don't forget about me."

"I doubt I ever could," Kel had assured him. Then he had untangled himself from her and let her out from where he had cornered her against the wall. With one more utterance of how lucky he was, he had bid her good night and left her watching his retreat down the steps back into Corus.

Her first act back on palace grounds had been to find Dom to thank him because never had a man made her feel so appreciated, and it had been because of Dom that she had had a chance to meet him. Kas had been completely honest about how long he had been interested in her and how exactly he had known to be at the tavern that night.

A random thought brought Kel back to the current time rather than the night before. Dom had echoed Kas' words almost exactly. He was afraid she would forget about him in the three days that she wasn't around him and had spent some time kissing her to ensure she wouldn't. A seed of doubt entered her mind. Perhaps Dom had planned all of this as some sort of elaborate prank. Part of her wanted to jump up and go ask Dom if he had orchestrated the whole thing, but then she remembered two things: one, Dom wouldn't hurt her like that, and two, Dom was currently nursing his pride after their twenty-minute duel had ended with him on his back and her sword tip against his nose.

She'd find some other time to ask Dom about the coincidence. Just after her duel with Dom she had come up with the brilliant idea to see Kas again sooner and to surprise him. She had decided she would bring him a nice midday to enjoy while he worked. She had asked Neal for the name of one of the better eating houses in Corus that would allow her to take the food away. He had given her a list of several including his reviews on each place and which dishes he viewed as the best.

Kel had made her selection before she had had to dig too far into the specifics of Neal's list and had gone to the bathhouse to clean up. Now she was in her rooms looking between her dresses and her normal breeches and shirts. The night before she had opted for a gown because she had shared her concerns with Yuki and Shinko about her clothing choices. Both women had clicked their tongues at the men and their choice of words and had assured Kel a gown or breeches wouldn't sway a good man. Then they had proceeded to dig through her closet to find something simple and flattering.

But today she wanted to prove a point to herself. She set the dress aside and started to pull on the breeches. Kas would see her in them eventually, and on the off chance her male friends were right, it was best to give Kas that view now before he became too attached to her in gowns. Clean and dressed, Kel gathered up her belt purse and set off for the city.

It wasn't uncommon for the working classes of Corus to pay for meals to be brought away from an eating house in the middle of a work day, so it was very simple for Kel to simply ask for a basket to be prepared at the eating house she had picked. They packed it all up along with a skin filled with juice for her and sent her on her way within minutes of her arrival at the eating house.

Navigating the Raven Armory was a different task altogether. While it was normally busy, it seemed far busier than normal. The crowd inside almost backed up to the doors making it hard to weave between the mostly male customers as they looked at the different examples of work on the walls. It took her several minutes to even locate one of the clerks at the counter that wasn't completely buried in customers and then quite a few more for them to be free enough from the customers he did have to speak with her.

"You want to interrupt one of the smiths while they work?" He demanded when she had explained what she was there for. "Are you stupid, girl? Can't you see how busy we are and you want to take one of the smiths away from his duties!" The young man had growled at her. Before Kel could think of a decent reply she saw a large man with his graying hair bound back in a horse tail and scars down his bare arms step out of the doorway behind the counter, turn to look at the clerk, and then glance back at her. He carefully wiped his hands on a thin drying cloth tucked into his apron before he advanced on the clerk.

"I'd be careful who you address in such a way. With so many young noble warriors returning from the war with purses full of gold for heroic deeds, you never know which one you might be offending. Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, is there something we can be of assistance with? One of your weapons needs servicing? I know you have both a dagger and a sword from us and with the war surely they can use a bit of touching up."

"My weapons are in excellent condition, a true testament of your work here," Kel smiled at the smith while the clerk stepped back, his cheeks burning red. "I was hoping to visit with one of your journeyman smiths, Kasen Lander, but as it was pointed out to me by this fine man, you are unusually busy. If it isn't a good time, then perhaps, you could just bring this back to him?" She held up the basket for him to see. It was covered but it wasn't exactly hidden what was inside of the basket where even in a place filled with the smell of burning coals, weapon polish, and smoke, the wonderful smell of fresh bread and roasted meat could be detected.

"Well, I'll be switched," the smith chuckled. "I thought he was pulling an old master's leg telling me he was trying to romance the Lady Knight," he waved her back behind the counter and shot another meaningful look at the clerk. "I heard all about how he worried you would realize he's just a smith and not show for dinner last night. I almost thought he was making it up. And he's quite popular today too. I think someone else just asked for a few private moments with him too."

Kel hesitated a moment as insecurities set in. There was another woman bringing him midday or stealing a few kisses from him. She was likely much smaller and had dimples. Her worst daymare with Cleon had always been women with dimples and it hadn't seemed to have disappeared since then.

"Now, now, not like that," the big smith teased as he turned her towards a hallway that radiated heat, the sounds of hammers striking metal, and stone grinders sharpening blades. "Some warrior that wanted to commission something specifically from Kas. Wouldn't take anyone else." They walked past all of the open doors and Kel glanced inside of a few to note private forges and workspaces of a fairly decent size with apprentices running to do the bidding of the masters. As they worked down the halls the number of apprentices dwindled as did the amount of activity in each forge. At the end of the hall the smith turned her towards an open door that led outside to a large outdoor forge where five smiths were working away under a canopy to protect them from the sun. Only one smith leaned against his anvil, arms folded, with a serious look on his face as he addressed the man standing across from him.

Kel let the image of Kas at work settle into her mind. His breeches were worn and coated in burn marks and soot. The sleeves of his shirt were missing to reveal large muscular arms already streaked in soot and a few burns. The rest of his torso was covered with a patched leather apron that hung down just past his thighs. Once she had drunk in the sight of him, her mind turned to the man that had Kas looking so serious. Dom was the man standing across from Kas, his own face serious as they spoke.

Slowly eyes of the other smiths turned towards them and one of the men she recognized from the tavern the other night gave her a smile before he turned back to Kas. "I'd finish up that conversation quickly before your lady grows tired of watching the rest of us outwork you."

Kas' head came up quickly to snap around to the doorway. Without a word, he turned his back on Dom and closed the distance between them. For an awkward moment his arms seemed to sway closer to her and then back to his sides again before his cheeks burned a little.

"I'd greet you properly but I don't want to get you dirty," he admitted.

"And you just abandoned your customer that insisted specifically that you get his commission," the smith behind her informed Kas. Kas glanced back at Dom with a frown.

"It's alright Master Reeves. The Lady Knight and I are good friends. I would only fault him for abandoning me to a lesser woman, which is almost every other woman," Dom came forward and grinned at her. "At least, I believed we were good friends until this morning when she laid the tip of her sword on my nose."

"You lost the duel," Kel informed him with a shrug.

"You are not the one that disarmed me. I tripped. Honor dictates that you allow me a chance to regain my footing," Dom huffed with a grin still on his lips. Kel knew enough that he was jesting with her, likely to show his pride wasn't as much in need of nursing as he had let on after her victory.

"Whilst our duel might have been friendly, Sergeant Domitan, we train for combat where an enemy will not hesitate to remove your pretty head for tripping on a clump of dirt," Kel reminded him.

"You've spent far too much time with My Lord," Dom gave her a cheery clap on the shoulder. "We've discussed some of what we need to but we can pick up again at a later time," he turned to Kas. "I will be returning to speak with you."

Kel watched Kas' face become dark for a moment as he watched Dom retreat back through the doorway before he glanced back at her and the blush stained his cheeks once more. "What is it you desire of me, the most beautiful Kel?"

"I thought you might want some midday," she informed him, trying to keep the blush she felt firmly under her mask. She knew that with Kas it wasn't simply flattery but something he actually believed. It also didn't seem to be any different from the type of compliments he used when she wore her dresses for him.

Kas's cheeks turned a brighter shade of pink as he seemed to glance around at the other journeymen smiths and Master Reeves. Then his eyes drifted down to his own clothing. "I'm hardly presentable at a decent eating house right now," he murmured.

Kel sensed his embarrassment but wasn't sure it was actually connected with the state of his clothing or not. Part of her mind worried it was because she had been too forward with him in front of other men though he didn't seem the type to worry about things like that. So perhaps it was something else, but she couldn't imagine what. Either way, his embarrassment was misplaced.

"Going to find an eating house wasn't my intention," Kel informed him. "I didn't want to interrupt your work too much but I thought you might sit and eat at some point." She nodded to the basket on her arm and watched his eyes travel down to it and back up to her face again.

"You brought us midday," he said after a long moment.

"I brought _you_ midday," she clarified but she still sensed a little hesitation from him. "Or have you already had midday?" She heard one of the other journeymen snicker before Kas turned a glare at him.

"No, I haven't. I'm just," he glanced back at his work station.

"You're late for taking your midday. You've been here since before the sun rose," Master Reeves spoke over Kel's shoulder. "These other buffoons might take note of your dedication."

"Give me a moment to wash up a bit," Kas murmured to her. "Don't let these idiots sully your ears about me." Kas turned and walked around the side of the building rather than into it. She had no doubts there was a pump for water or some sort of water barrel around that side of the building.

"I have to say, I'm impressed with Kas," one of the journeymen's voices reached her ears. Kel glanced back to see Master Reeves had abandoned the doorway and had likely returned to work. "Obsesses over her for years and finally charms her into his bed twice already in two days. Not many men have that sort of determination."

"But perhaps she really is just that easy. We've seen his charms and certainly they aren't enough to charm your average flowerseller into a free night let alone a noble woman into his bed. Likely she was just looking for someone to fill the space between her legs for a few moments and he offered himself up to her." Another commented.

Kel felt her cheeks start to burn as she looked to the ground instead of at the journeymen. She knew how some men liked to prove their masculinity by boasting about the women they had slept with. She also knew some of her own friends would tease each other if one of them hadn't bedded a woman they were courting yet even after a day or so. She had heard friends lie about conquests simply to up their own standing or get the others off of their backs. She had no doubts Kas' fellow journeymen, or at least a few of them, were the type to put that kind of pressure on a friend. Had Kas lied about bedding her to get his friends to leave it be? He truly didn't seem the type to lie about something like that simply to boast even to other men.

The comments about her easiness did nothing but remind her about what the general population thought of her. It was rare to go a day, if not a few hours, without hearing about how easy she was. It wouldn't be uncommon if it became general knowledge that she was courting a commoner in the city for other comments like that.

"What's wrong?" Kas was at her side again and his warm hand had taken hers. "Your face goes all blank when you aren't happy. Did one of these idiots say something?"

"Nothing that I'm not used to hearing," Kel turned to look up at him. He had scrubbed his face and arms to be almost free of soot and had taken off his apron, revealing a mostly clean shirt underneath.

Kas looked up at glared at his friends before he moved to block her view of them. The hand he held he brought up to his lips. "Don't listen to those idiots. They are upset I haven't told them a damned thing about last night." He dropped her hand to cup her cheek. "I want to assure you this is a very wonderful surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you until our next planned outing and here you are."

"Well," Kel smiled up at him. "I wasn't exactly thrilled with not being able to see you for a few days. Perhaps you would forget all about me," she turned his words back on him.

"Never," he leaned down to press his lips against hers. "Now, why not bring midday for yourself too?"

"Well, I know you said it was busy lately with all of the people coming back from the border. I wasn't sure I'd get a chance to do more than hand this over to you." Kel explained and found Kas' other arm around her waist.

"I may be lucky that Master Reeves likes you," he admitted. "Perhaps we should find some place to sit so that I don't look like I'm stalling my work too much." He pulled her around the side of the building where there was a small area with benches and tables. A few apprentices were lounging at a table nearby with their own simple middays of hard rolls and fruit likely brought from home. Kas picked the table furthest from them.

"Where do they put you in the winter?" Kel asked looking around at how much of Kas' work was outside.

"They wrap the entire area canopied area in thick layers of canvas coated in strong fireproofing charms and then the forges keep the inside warm enough that the metal doesn't get brittle," Kas shrugged. "We used to go inside and share space in the masters' workshops but a few years ago a couple very vocal masters decided they didn't want to share anymore. So we were kicked outside."

"Do they heat this area as well?" Kel asked as she set out the contents of the basket in front of Kas. She wasn't sure the heat of the forges would reach this far. She could feel a nice refreshing breeze brushing across her face. In the winter it would be bitterly cold on this side of the building.

"No. We sit at our forges at eat when we can," he admitted. "This looks amazing."

Kel glanced up at Kas to see his eyes were on the spread of food. Roasted beef in gravy and herb roasted potatoes filled the wooden plate she had pulled the cover off of that had come in the basket. Soft, fresh baked rolls wrapped in linen napkins completed the meal. She fished a wooden fork from the basket and set it in front of Kas along with the skin of juice.

"You're spoiling me," he murmured.

"Just as well, because I'm fairly certain you've already spoiled me," she felt a blush rise to her cheeks as his dark eyes jerked up off of the food to stare at her.

"I haven't done anything to spoil you," he said after a long moment.

Kel disagreed but she knew he wouldn't want to hear it. The simple fact that he treated her like a woman worth looking at, kissing, and spending time with romantically was spoiling her. Cleon may have called her flowery names and had kissed her but it certainly had never felt like what Kas was doing to her.

Suddenly Kas had moved to her bench and settled his arm around her waist as he pulled the plate of food over to her side of the table. He turned to place a kiss on her temple and gave her waist a squeeze.

"That you already believe I am spoiling you simply by my wanting to respect you while I throw myself at you has me wishing I had already done more to feel deserving of that praise from you," he sighed and began to dig into his food.

He ate in silence for some time while Kel enjoyed the fact he refused to let her go even as other smiths, likely masters by their apparent ages and the fact she didn't recognize them from the outside forge, and apprentices came out to enjoy their own middays. Every now and then he'd turn and press his lips against her temple or cheek. It was nice to just sit in silence enjoying each other's company. It was a very Yamani thing to want someone that she could just be quiet with from time to time.

"What was Dom here for?" Kel asked after they had sat quietly for nearly ten minutes. "Some sort of commissioned weapon?"

"No, not really," he sighed. "He offered to fund my piece for presentation to the guild for my mastery."

"And you're not happy about it," she observed. She knew it wasn't rare for a noble to fund a craftsman they believed in the work of. Dom was certainly the type of noble to offer himself up for that sort of thing and it was a journeyman's dream not to have to pay for the expensive materials that often went into the masterpiece they would have to create. It didn't make sense that Kas was unhappy about the offer.

"I work extra hours to assist Master Reeves with his work. In return, he throws a few extra coins my way off of his commissions on top of the extra pay for the extra hours. It's not much but it's more than most men in my position will see. Maybe in the next year or so I'll have enough saved up and I can turn my attention to creating." He sighed and turned to look at her. "It means I can't see you as often as I'd like."

"And how often is that?" Kel asked.

"As often as you'd let me," he replied easily. "It was hard to let you go last night thinking I wouldn't be able to take time to see you today or tomorrow."

"Are you putting in extra time tonight?" She asked.

"Tonight and tomorrow," he set his fork down and glanced up at where the other smiths were throwing them glances. "I should get back to work and actually earn my pay. I really do appreciate you coming here and bringing midday. Please don't think that I'm trying to push you out."

"You have work to do, I understand," Kel smiled and extracted herself from the bench. "Thank you for letting me steal a little time today."

Kas stood and pulled her in close for a short, sweet kiss that left her smiling even before he pulled away. The smile he gave her back was enough to assure her that she had done something worthwhile. She gathered up the cleaned plate, the empty skin, and the fork into the basket before letting Kas take her hand and pull her back through the outdoor forge where the other journeymen had started to lounge about in preparation for their own middays. They didn't turn at the door to go back through the workshops into the main shop, but instead kept walking to the other side of the outdoor forge and around the corner where a tall fence blocked the view of the street beyond. Kas unlatched a portion of the fence and gave her one more swift kiss before sending her on her way.

Kel turned to walk back to the eating house to return the basket, plate, and fork though she knew they hardly expected them back, and then made plans to visit Lalasa. She had received new dresses from her when she had first arrived back in Corus from Scanra but perhaps it was time to place an order for some other things.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I tend to update fairly quickly by fanfiction standards so I feel it's worth telling those that have come to expect it from me that I may not post another chapter for a week or two. I'll be out of town all weekend and away from computers. Also right now I've written some later chapters that will change the rating of this story. Not that I view what I've written as explicit but I do more than elude which will require a change in rating at that time. If you want to know when I update after that point, please follow or favorite, or remember to switch the filter to M. I'll be giving a warning in an author note before I switch the rating.**

Dom sat at his desk frowning at the information he had gotten from his short conversation with Kas earlier that day before Kel had suddenly appeared. After a bit of small talk about the dinner the night before and how it had gone, Dom had inquired about the future of the relationship.

"I'm working on figuring that out," Kas had admitted. "Gods, I couldn't imagine letting her go without a fight now that I've gotten a chance to know her, but I need to figure out how to go about this."

"What's there to figure out?" Dom had asked calmly. He hadn't been surprised there was something holding Kas back from rushing in full force and he knew the surprise hadn't showed in his question either.

"I'd like to treat her properly if she wants me to court her, and proper outings cost money. I can work more hours to compensate but it means less time with her and thus, not treating her properly," Kas had explained. "So I need to figure out a balance."

"You know she doesn't expect you to spend much on her, or anything at all, actually," Dom had pointed out being completely honest. He knew Kel wouldn't insist on anything that cost money, especially if she knew he was working longer hours just to cover her.

"I do know that. She's not demanding in the least," Kas had sighed and shook his head. "How has no one snatched her up and treated her properly? I just can't figure that out."

Dom had bit his own lip to stop from reminding the man about Cleon. He had never wanted to be reminded of the large redheaded knight again, let alone remind someone else of him. Instead he had turned the conversation back to the topic at hand. "Just, hear me out, please. If I were to fund your piece you present for your mastery, would you feel less strained for money?"

"I am not taking your coin," Kas had started to turn back to his work. "Even if I have to forgo midday for the rest of my life and work double shifts most days to be able to afford making her happy, I wouldn't take your coin."

Dom had stared at Kas and then had glanced around at the other journeymen avoiding looking at them though they were clearly eavesdropping. It had been around midday and likely about the time they would all be getting ready to eat something. The other journeymen had small packs or covered baskets near their stations. Kas hadn't had anything about to indicate there was food anywhere near his station. The reality of what Kas had said had hit Dom then. He was skipping midday to save some money either to treat Kel with or to save for his masterpiece."

"This isn't the line of work to be skipping meals in," Dom had frowned. "Let me fund your masterpiece. It will ease things for you."

Before Kas had truly been able to answer, one of the other smiths had announced Kel's arrival. It was a conversation he hadn't wanted her to hear and he had guessed that Kas wouldn't have wanted her to hear it either. Dom had made his retreat then but not before he had noticed what had been on Kel's arm. Whether she knew she had likely made Kas' day in more ways than one, he wasn't sure.

But now he had to think of something. Kel was happy. The fact she had made some sort of effort to visit Kas and bring him something had told Dom she was exceptionally happy with Kas. The hug she had given him the night before and the smile that had been on her face even throughout their morning duel had told him how happy she was. And it had only been one outing. Yes, Kas was trying to figure out how to keep such a relationship going, but he didn't have to do it alone. Dom would give anything to keep that smile on Kel's face.

"Dom?" Kel's voice made him want to curse silently as he turned to face her in his open doorway. Not that he didn't want her to visit him, but he wanted time to figure this out for her. "Your door was open and you didn't answer when I knocked. Is it not a good time?" Her face had the smallest etchings of a frown. While they had broken her of most of her mask for displaying when she was happy or pleased, she often masked her more negative emotions.

"I'd never turn down a visit from you," he gave her a smile. She entered cautiously like she expected to be ejected. "I'm just trying to figure something out."

"How to approach Kas again without him getting defensive?" Kel asked mildly.

Dom snapped his attention completely to Kel. If Kas had informed her of their conversation, he had underestimated how honest Kas would be with Kel about their visit. Kel set herself carefully on the edge of his bed, and absently touched at a smudge of soot on her breeches likely left from her visit to the Raven Armory. There was a chance she was bluffing for information. He had taught her how to do that himself with the men of the Own. It didn't take much to guess that Kas had been defensive about their conversation when Dom had left.

"How much did he tell you?" Dom asked finally. He wouldn't show his hand completely until she showed hers.

"That you wanted to fund his masterpiece but he didn't want to accept that from you," Kel murmured. "He's a proud man. He's working hard to do this on his own. Likely he's still at the forge right now." She glanced out of the window and Dom knew she was thinking about Kas. "How are you planning to approach him a second time?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "He's going to get defensive no matter what I do."

"He works extra hours for Master Reeves to earn a few more coins from commissions that Master Reeves gets," Kel started.

"That makes sense as Kas is focused as a swordsmith and Master Reeves is one of the two master swordsmiths at the armory," Dom interrupted her. Kel nodded at the information.

"If _I_ were to do something to assist him in his attempt to become a master swordsmith, _I'd_ sneak around him to Master Reeves. The man strikes me as someone that would enjoy lying to help a valued employee." Then Kel stood and smoothed out her tunic. "If _I_ were to do something, but that would look odd for me to fund my sweetheart in such a way. It might even be commented on how he slept with a noblewoman to get her to fund him."

"You haven't slept with him though," Dom pointed out mildly. He knew Kel was a maiden. He knew Kel and Cleon had only shared kisses because he and his men had made sure nothing had gone beyond that. Once it had become clear that Cleon would never have been able to do anything about his impending betrothal, Dom had decided Kel had deserved better than that. She and Cleon had gotten close once or twice, but he had ensured they had always been interrupted. She hadn't had time to bed anyone as the commander of Haven or New Hope and since they had returned, her friends had all been idiots about her. So he knew she was a maiden.

"Does that truly matter to anyone else? Already his friends were quick to comment in front of me that he had bedded me twice. Also, apparently, I am just looking for someone to bed and he offered himself to me." She shrugged as Dom fought back a growl. He hated when people spoke of her like that. "It won't matter to anyone else if we've shared a bed or not. They'll see the two of us together and guess we bed. Then he gets his masterpiece funded by me? They'll talk. He would be too proud to take it even from me, but a few extra supplies or a few extra coins being supplied for all of his extra hard work from Master Reeves?" She gave a small smile and turned to walk towards the door.

Dom stared after her. She had given him an idea worth pursuing. He wasn't sure her exact goals in this but he guessed it had something to do with how much she liked being with Kas.

"Kel," Dom called her name before she reached the door. "He's not bringing midday with him to work to try and save money to take you to nice places." He wasn't sure what had possessed him to tell her but he did catch the glint in her eye as she turned and the still slight smile on her lips.

"Well, that simply won't do," she winked at Dom and then left.

Dom was left wondering when Kel had become such a mischievous creature. Perhaps her years in the Own had spoiled her with the prank wars he and his men often had with each other and other squads to lighten the mood from time to time. She had never participated but she had always observed. Perhaps she had learned too much. But, despite his worry he had somehow taken part in creating a new kind of monster in Kel, he found himself oddly pleased and intrigued. If Kel was indeed a prankster, she would be worth watching.

The next day just after midday, Dom found himself outside of the Raven Armory once more. It was busy once again but he found much less resistance from the clerks as he asked to speak with Master Reeves. He had made sure to bounce his belt purse a little for the clerk to hear the coins clink about.

"Sergeant Domitan, you are back," Master Reeves grinned wildly at him. "Not searching for Kas today?"

"I thought I'd speak with you first," Dom grinned at the master as he was led back to the man's private forge. As one of the main master weaponsmiths and owners of the Raven Armory, his forge was at the front and staffed with several apprentices all sitting about happily eating turnovers and drinking from mugs. It was certainly a different view than he had gotten the day before.

"So you noticed how proud Kas is," Master Reeves grinned and then looked to his apprentices. "Go eat outside in the breeze and don't tell Kas he's being discussed."

"Yes, Master Reeves," the boys all gave bows and rushed out of the door leaving a half picked over basket of turnovers and a cask of juice behind.

"The damndest thing," Master Reeves announced when he noticed where Dom was looking. "Half an hour ago this man from one of the eating houses here in Corus turns up and says he has orders from an important investor to deliver baskets of food and the casks of juice to us. Hands me a note written with instructions that each private forge was to receive a basket and a cask while the outdoor forge was to receive two." He shrugged. "My men work better fed so who am I to complain."

Dom fought back a grin. Kel had found a solution without singling Kas out in her own way. It was also fairly easy to believe she had likely felt bad for the apprentices that lived on the mercy of their masters and what was spared to them. She had effectively adopted the Raven Armory.

"Perhaps you impressed the right customer," Dom turned his attention back to Master Reeves.

"Perhaps. I can only hope we continue to impress her," Master Reeves chuckled. "And what brings you to me? I know you aren't looking for some sort of commissioned piece after the ranting Kas did last night."

"It was mentioned I might need to take a less direct approach. I know he does excellent work or you wouldn't stand behind him so or let him help with your commissions so much." Dom took a seat as Master Reeves offered it to him. "Is there any way I could convince you to take coin that can be distributed to him in a way he'd accept without him knowing it comes from anyone other than you?"

"That depends on why you are truly doing this for him," Master Reeves took his own seat.

"I'm sure you are aware that Lady Kel is a dear friend of mine," he pressed. "I like seeing her happy and it seems that your employee makes her exceptionally happy." Dom settled back in his chair. "I'm sure you've heard the story of the Protector of the Small taking down Blayce the Necromancer," he waited for Master Reeves to nod. "While most of the original story that's floating around is true, it misses the fact Kel almost died in that tower. She told us to go on without her if she didn't come back out, but I refused to leave her behind and I know I wasn't alone in that. I carried her out of the tower covered in her own blood. Eighteen, the weight of that damned task on her shoulders, and she was dying of blood loss from a battle ax wound to the shoulder far behind enemy lines. Even if she survived the blood loss, she was facing a possible death on Traitor's Hill for abandoning in the face of the enemy. She faces death whenever she's called out, same as any of us."

He frowned at his own words. He hadn't even told Neal why he was working so hard to make Kel happy. He had dealt with his own men dying before. He had held the hands of men covered in their own blood and dying. Yet, nothing had struck him like Kel propped up against the wall, pale from blood loss, a stunned cat draped over her legs. For a long moment he had stared at her until he had felt the weak pulse from the vein at her neck. He had carried her out of the tower and had done a field assessment of the wound to her shoulder. Neal had been the one that had saved her life with his Gift but Dom had promised he'd make sure Kel would make sure she had a full life even if she came close to death again.

"It's important to me that she gets to know what that sort of happiness is before the Black God takes her," he admitted to Master Reeves as he pulled himself from his thoughts.

"And you didn't believe you could do it yourself? You clearly love her," Master Reeves raised an eyebrow at him.

"No,she deserves someone she doesn't need to worry will catch an arrow through the eye or be run through by a spidren in his line of work," Dom sighed. He would certainly give Kel all of the love she deserved if he knew he could provide some sort of stability for her, but the truth was he knew he couldn't. He was rarely at the palace for more than a few weeks at a time when they weren't resting from three years at the border in wartime. He was gone for months or years and often unable to write or stay out of danger. She deserved what every other warrior hoped for, someone to return home to, someone they didn't have to fear would face death every minute they were gone.

"So you found a substitute," Master Reeves chuckled.

"Well, he found me, and he is doing exceptionally well. I would like him to continue to do well," he grinned. "In order for him to do that well, he needs to be able to give her some of his time. He doesn't feel he can do that without a little extra coin though Kel wouldn't care if he took her out to a nice eating house or whisked her away to some quiet place just to talk."

"Alright, you've made your point. You're being a gallant friend, not insinuating that I don't pay my journeymen enough or that young Kas can't provide for his sweetheart." Master Reeves stood. "In order for him to believe this isn't you interfering, I'd suggest we work through a proxy or through letter. Leave yourself completely anonymous just like your dear friend Lady Keladry."

"I'd better go make another case to Kas so he thinks I'm following through with my threat from yesterday," Dom stood and walked to the door. "Maybe he'll save us the secrecy." His retreat down the hall was followed by Master Reeves' laughter at the suggestion.

Kas was polishing a freshly sharpened broadsword when Dom stepped out into the open air forge. The other journeymen glanced at him and returned to their own work. They would eavesdrop but they wouldn't try to interact with him. After the comments he had heard Kel repeat the night before from them, he wasn't sure it was a good idea for them to try to speak to him either.

"I told you 'no'," Kas informed him when he stepped up to his workspace without even a glance up at Dom. Dom was impressed but not enough to let it go. He had no intentions of making things easy for Kas in this particular conversation even if he did have another plan in place.

"And I told you that we'd discuss it further," Dom informed him faking his serious expression. "My pitch to you is simply based completely on Kel. I want her to be happy. If you believe you can make her happy, then you need to have available time to do that. You don't have that time when you are here every waking moment."

"We spoke yesterday about all of this, she and I. She understands and that's the person that matters here, not you. I don't need you interfering in my work because you don't believe I can treat her properly now," Kas didn't look up from the sword.

Dom bit back a retort about Kel's visit to him the night before. If he admitted that Kel had sought him out to help him come up with a plan, then it would destroy that plan altogether. There was little else he could do then.

"She cares for you already," Dom sighed. "Normally she's so level headed, and practical to a fault, but you make her question what type of clothing she should wear to impress you. You make her run to my room to thank me for simply telling you to be at that tavern. You make her blush when few can break her mask for more than her smiles. But, Kel is still Kel. She's going to tell you she understands because she doesn't see that sometimes she deserves a little more consideration. She doesn't believe she deserves to be put first."

"She really questions what to wear simply for me?" Kas breathed out after a long moment. Dom looked up from the patch of grass he had been looking at to see Kas was watching him now.

"Some idiot friend told her you had only approached her because she had wore a gown and had made herself up that first night. She has so little trust in how beautiful she truly is that she might have believed him," Dom shrugged. "All I'm asking of you, for Kel, is to give her a little more of your time, so she can see that she holds some value to you."

"I'll find some way to make it work, but not with your help. I don't need some investor to take pity on me," Kas squared his broad shoulders and stood, holding the broadsword as if it weighed almost nothing.

Dom had nothing more to say so he turned to walk back to the door that would lead him back through the armory and out of the store front. Kas' hand on his shoulder stopped him just before he entered the back door.

"Why are you so concerned with how much she cares for me already?" He asked after a moment.

Dom thought his answer over for quite some time before he looked up at Kas and noted the anxiety on the man's features. Somewhere in the conversation Dom had touched more than the nerve about him not being able to afford his mastery on his own yet.

"Because you're Kel's first real chance at something no other man has offered her, not even her former sweetheart. You're the first chance she has for a man to treat her as more than just a comrade in arms. The first chance for her to feel truly like a woman deserving of the romantic sort of love. I'm not saying it's the case, but even if this courtship of yours goes nowhere, she'll take away some memory that she's a worthwhile woman when all she hears daily are insults about her gender and jabs that make her feel like she might appear weak for wanting to show she's a woman."

He turned to start to walk through the door and stopped himself again. Likely he would regret the comment about to come from his lips at some point but since he was already talking it wouldn't hurt him to make one further comment. He turned to look back, not at Kas, but at the other smiths that all seemed to have one eye on him.

"I just have to say to the rest of you, that men have turned up with broken bones for making the sort of comments about Kel that you made yesterday in her hearing. Certainly, not by her hand, but Third Company does not take well to hearing she was slandered in any way." Dom saw at least one man flinch and watched Kas turn to glare at his friends before he turned to follow Dom through the door.

"Was she upset by what those clay-brained idiots said?" Kas murmured as they moved towards the shop front.

"I never know how much something like that bothers her. I do know she is expecting to hear it again and again from more than just them for courting you," Dom sighed.

"And yet she still cares for me," Kas hesitated a moment.

"She'd expect to hear it even if a man of one of the most noble lines decided to court her, and she'd be right." It was wrong that she had to face that sort of commentary simply for wanting love but that was what she faced.

"I'll find more time for her," Kas' voice was quiet at his back right before Dom turned through the door that led to the shop. That alone was enough to make him smile. There would be more time for Kel simply because Dom was going to make it so by working with Master Reeves. That Kas would see the extra coin and likely take a few moments more with Kel rather than push to work even harder for more meant Kel at least ranked fairly high in his books.

With a cheery whistle Dom turned to walk back up to the palace. He had some letters to write and coin to have delivered directly to Master Reeves. All he had left to figure out was which man would be best to deliver it all without causing some sort of blunder, and that was a task that would require some careful thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Kel smiled at the note in front of her. It came from one of her investments in the city, an eating house she enjoyed visiting whenever she visited Lalasa. It wasn't one that tended to cater to the nobility that came to the district for the Raven Armory of Lalasa's dress shop unlike the eating houses around it. This one catered more to the common people working in the district. The prices were lower and the fare much more simplistic to the delicacies the other eating houses put out for every meal. They served a variety of turnovers, fresh fruit, vegetables, and soft rolls along with different juices.

It had been two weeks since she had gone down to see if she could take some of her investment or add to her investment to have baskets of food delivered to the Raven Armory everyday just before midday. She never specified exactly what needed to go, only that she wanted enough for the clerks, smiths, and apprentices to all have a midday. The owner had done the leg work in figuring out how many people were in each area and had started sending specific baskets of food to each private forge and to the outdoor forge along with full casks of juice.

The note sitting on her desk detailed the cost of such a thing each week and how it weighed against her investment. She was seeing less back but she was still seeing money returning each week to her account. It was a surprise because she hadn't invested too much in the business. But the owner had included that since the Raven Armory was receiving deliveries, Lalasa had started asking for deliveries for her seamstresses and clerks. And when Lalasa had started asking for such things, other businesses had noticed and had started asking for such things. The smaller businesses only paid for a few days a week but it was enough to boost their business significantly. Enough that Kel's small investment still saw return every week while she fed close to forty employees of the Raven Armory daily.

She had visited the Raven Armory in that time, as well, several times over to bring Kas a treat of a cold drink or something sweet from a bakery while he worked. Kas never indicated he knew the midday was paid for by her but Master Reeves had pulled her aside one day before taking her back to see Kas.

"You've improved the mood of at least the apprentices and clerks here. At least twice a morning I hear them wondering what will come in the baskets today and what they hope it will be. When their moods improve it makes things easier on us masters. As for the journeymen, when our moods are good, they have an easier time," he had winked at her. "Thank you, on behalf of my employees."

"I have no idea what you are thanking me for," Kel had teased him back and had walked back to Kas.

When Kel was in a mind to visit Kas at work, she never stayed long and she never interrupted if he was in the middle of something. If he was busy, she'd leave whatever treat she had brought near him and would take her leave. Whenever she saw Kas for an outing after, he would express his pleasure at seeing her and his dislike of her running away so quickly. She smiled as she realized that he'd likely have more to say to her when she met with him for their outing later. She had visited the day before to drop off something sweet and he had been exceptionally busy shaping a sword. So she had left it on his table and ran.

"I don't think I've seen you smile like that in some time," Kel heard Dom's voice from the door. She turned to look to see him fully in his uniform for the King's Own. "Did a prank go well? I didn't hear Meathead screaming anywhere so it can't have been on him."

"I was just thinking about what Kas might have to say to me, or rather, do with me tonight when I see him, since I ran out on him again yesterday while he was busy," Kel grinned at Dom. She knew Dom was well aware of what Kas thought on those matters. It was likely he would pin her into some shadowed doorway and kiss her thoroughly while he told her how cheated he felt of time with her in his arms once again. Knowing that line of thinking would get her far too distracted she turned her attention back to Dom. "Recruitment?" She nodded to the uniform.

"Actually, a call," Dom sighed. "And Raoul wanted me to come and get you too. A large group of spidren attacked a village in the Royal Forest. He told me he wants your cool head out there," Dom shifted on his feet. "Do you want me to help you pack things up? He wanted to leave within the hour."

Kel bit back a sigh of her own. It had been an inevitable truth that she would have to leave the palace at some point to return to her duties. Like Third Company, she had been on unofficial leave after returning from the war. It stood to reason since her task master was Lord Raoul. Now that he was ready for some action, she had to be too. Still, it was more than regretful that she would miss her outing with Kas.

"I don't need help, I'll be down in the stables in a bit," Kel told Dom. She heard him hesitate a moment and then he left. Before she left her desk she reached for paper to write a short note to Kas. She had to go but she didn't have to stand him up completely. He would at least know she wasn't going to be showing for that night or any night soon, probably.

One thing that Kel did know about Raoul was that in the past, once he got out of the palace, it was hard to get him back. The only thing that had changed since her time as his squire was the fact he was now married. There was a chance he'd want to return after the call to his wife or at least sooner than a few months if he had a choice to return to her. There was also a chance that Buri would be accompanying them since she was no longer tied to the Riders as closely. If that was the case for this call, then all bets were off on how long it would take them to return.

She had taken the time to explain such things to Kas when he had ventured to ask about her career and how it worked for her. Most knights held posts at the palace or had set schedules for patrols when they did have duties. Kel was bound to Raoul and that made her life much like that of those living in the Own. Even though Raoul had a new squire, he still seemed to like keeping Kel close. She had heard whispers from the men that he seemed to be training her as his replacement. It was just a rumor as far as she knew but even the thought of it brought Kel to wonder what that sort of life would be like for her.

She knew it wouldn't be easily accepted that a woman commanded the King's Own, a prestigious placement for male warriors of the noble class and of the wealthier merchant class. She also knew it would mark her for more ridicule about her perceived easiness as a woman. Men looking for promotions could attempt to pursue her or proposition her, not that she'd accept. Anyone she did promote would face questioning of if they had earned the placement properly or not. It would pose more hassles and complications than the men would likely want to deal with.

Then there was the thought of having the life Raoul tended to live. He was often gone from the palace, commanding at the head of Third Company. She would likely want to take the same approach rather than sit back and paper push while the captains of the companies did all of the commanding. But that didn't leave much of a future for her to have a sweetheart or family if the opportunity presented itself.

She hadn't thought of that last part much in depth before, but now Kas had her thinking of a distant future of maybes. Maybe he would want to be more than just sweethearts one day. Maybe she would want to say yes to him if he proposed a marriage. Maybe they would have a family. But that was a distant and hazy future she wasn't sure existed for her. Despite what her male friends believed of her now that she had a sweetheart, she wasn't planning her wedding any time soon. She was simply thinking that it was a possibility in her future when it hadn't even been a thought before. The idea took some getting used to.

Kel signed her note to Kas and found a servant that would, in turn, find someone to run it down to the Raven Armory. When she was sure Kas would be aware of what had happened she changed into proper riding clothes, pulled her saddlebags from her dressing room, and started to pack them. By the time the rest of Third Company had assembled, she had both Peachblossom and Hoshi ready to go and her belongings stashed in one of the wagons.

Raoul took one look at her and flagged her up to join him at the front of the line. She expected he wanted to talk about her placement for the call. She also noticed Captain Flyndan Whiteford moving his mount aside for Dom to ride up alongside of her in the captain's traditional place. That didn't seem right at all.

"Kel, my sergeant here informs me that I may have interrupted your plans for the evening," Raoul's voice carried further than she wanted. "A new sweetheart you haven't come to speak with me about. I'm not sure how I feel about a man courting you that hasn't sought my approval."

"I wasn't aware a man needed to approach you for approval of courtship with me. Last I checked, even my own parents said the decision was mine and mine alone," Kel informed her former knight master. She made sure to pitch her voice to carry as far as his had. If they were going to have this conversation for half the company to hear, she would make sure they knew she was her own woman.

"Does your man know about life in the Own? Does he understand you could be gone for some time?" Raoul demanded.

"The last time he took us out, Lady Kel, we were gone for three years!" One of the men behind her complained and earned a round of laughter.

"He's well aware that for some reason you still bind me to the Own," Kel rolled her eyes at Raoul as they turned their mounts towards the Royal Forest. "Did you just want me to come along so you could harass me about having a sweetheart or is there actual work for me this time?"

"You know I'll abuse your commanding skills at every chance I get," Raoul grinned at her. "And I have a special assignment for you. I need your keen eyes on Sergeant Domitan."

"As if that will be a problem for her. She's eyed him up and down every chance she's had since she became your squire," Lerant tossed his two coppers into the pot.

Kel masked a blush hoping no one would see if her cheeks were a little pink at the blatant acknowledgement of the crush she had harbored for Dom for all of her squire years and up until recently. One glance at Dom showed he had a smile on his face, but he didn't appear as mortified by the prospect as she thought he'd be.

"Don't be jealous that the lady has taste," Dom scoffed after a moment.

"I believe Lady Kel has her hands full with her current sweetheart enough that I don't have to worry about that sort of fraternization going on anymore," Raoul cut across Lerant's retort. "Kel, I need you to use your skills as a commander and watch Sergeant Domitan as he takes Captain Flyn's spot for this call. We will see if you and I observe the same things."

Kel nodded her acceptance of the task. She had expected that Captain Flyndan would retire at some point after the war, but when it hadn't happened immediately she had begun to question if it would happen at all. That he was staying to train a replacement made sense. That Dom had been picked to be that replacement, at least temporarily, was something worth congratulating.

But the task had something else she needed to pay attention to. Raoul was asking her to give her opinion and that seemed to support the theory that she was being groomed as his replacement a little too well. Kas was a good man, but how would he stand up to her being in and out so much. He'd get a taste of it now but would years of it weigh on him?

"Did you tell Kas you were leaving?" Dom asked, bringing her from her thoughts.

"I sent him a note saying there was a call. We've discussed what it could mean for us," Kel sighed. "We'll see if he stills wants to courtship after he realizes how much I am gone."

"He will. A man that looks at his woman like that, will not let her go because she gone for a few weeks," Dom informed her. "And not after he waited so long to get a hold of you."

Kel rolled her eyes at Dom. Of course he would try and make her feel better about it, but she wanted to hear some practicality too. If she wanted blind romance, she'd turn to Neal. But Neal wasn't giving her any sort of blind romantic notions when it came to Kas. Despite having backed off on his protests after the first dinner, he had little to say about her love life which was odd for him. She wasn't sure what she had expected but anything from him was almost better than nothing.

But Neal had his hands full at the moment too, she reminded herself. Yuki had announced her pregnancy to everyone but Neal so she could watch everyone congratulate him while he tried to argue it wasn't true. How could the great healer, Nealan of Queenscove, not know his own wife was pregnant? It was completely impossible and completely true to his hysteric encrusted dismay. So he had started to prepare for his first child and it had left him fairly busy.

"Let's stop here for a quick midday and to water the horses," Dom called to Raoul when they had been riding for several hours. Raoul called the halt and Kel followed Dom to listen to him give orders for the handing out of midday and for the men to water themselves and the horses. Both Peachblossom and Hoshi were whisked away from her by Raoul's squire, Alan of Pirate's Swoop.

She followed Dom again to break up a dispute between the servants in the Own and then again as he organized the small cleanup. Then they were mounted up again and headed back for the village.

They arrived at the village just after dinner to meet with the headman as he described nearly thirty of the monstrous immortal half human half spider creatures climbing over the walls and taking people from their beds shortly before dawn. The counts had come back at twenty-four people missing between the ages of eight and fifty-two, and four more dead.

"That's odd, leaving so many alive. Usually they kill a few more than that," Alan commented to Raoul, Dom, Flyn, and Kel as they moved away from the headman.

"Likely they are making this their feeding grounds. They won't kill what they want to eat later," Dom turned to the squire. "Just like we don't kill all of the game in an area we intend to hunt in at another time."

"But these are people," Alan shuddered.

"And we are their prey," Dom shrugged. "Let's get the accounts of the witnesses that saw them leaving. We can spread out and start tracking which way they went."

After getting a consensus that the spidren had gone west into the retreating darkness as false dawn had lit the eastern sky, the witness reports were immediately followed with proof from Sergeant Aiden's men of somewhat fresh webbing in the trees just on the east side of the village walls.

"Men, they'll expect to be followed. Stay in groups, bows out, expect ambushes," Dom called as he gathered seven of the ten squads together. He had chosen three squads to stay behind in case the spidren returned for more while warriors were drawn away from the already shaken villagers. "Kel," Dom's voice was softer. "Anything you think I've missed?"

"You're on top of things, Dom," she informed him. "You always are. Where would you like me? With your men?"

Dom grimaced and shook his head. Kel knew he hated not being with his own men but if he were to become Captain, he wouldn't have a squad anymore. It was the only comfort she could offer him to step into the empty roll in the squad's ranks.

"Captain Flyn is going to take that place. He wants me to keep leading," Dom nodded to where Flyn stood with Raoul amongst the men. Neither appeared to be doing more than waiting for instructions.

When Kel glanced to Raoul she saw his eyes on her with a small twinkle. Despite the grimness of the situation, he was likely enjoying watching her advise Dom as he should have been doing. It truly felt like he and Flyn were picking replacements.

"Squads, spread out, horns at the ready," Dom called. Kel gripped her bow and gave Dom a nod as she showed she was also ready to follow him into the search.

After three long hours of painstaking tracking, one squad found the shallow cave where there were clear signs of webbing and muted screams coming from inside. Dom formed them into ranks, keeping Kel with him while they prepared to attack with the goal to keep the people inside as safe as possible.

A screech of a spidren above them gave warning of the awaiting attackers to the spidren in the shallow cave. They rushed out and Kel lost herself in battle as she switched her bow for her glaive holstered to her back when the first spidren charged her. She cut two legs from her spidren before managing to mortally wound it. A slit throat for good measure told her it wouldn't be rising again to even cause a final bit of damage to her.

She turned to find Dom facing a large spidren. Black blood showing on his blade in the mixed torch and mage lit area told her that he had scored several serious hits already but the spidren was still going strong. It was clear that Dom was winning but it would cost vital energy and likely more blood than the minor scratches he already had. She was about to help engage to spare him some injuries but a shadow moving above them had Kel throwing herself into Dom to knock him aside instead. She heard the scream of fury as another spidren sporting arrows from its throat dropped from the trees above them to where Dom had been standing. It collided with the other spidren creating an opening for another member of the Own to finish them both off.

A burning sensation following by a feeling of warmth on her thigh registered in her mind as an injury. The cool, commander side of her mind told her the only possible culprit that could have slipped between the armor on her leg was Dom's sword when she had knocked into him. He thankfully seemed to be unaware of the streak of bright red blood mixing with the black immortal blood on his blade as he seemed to be assessing the battlefield rather than her.

"Thanks, Kel," he gripped her shoulder before moving back into battle. Kel let battle fever take her mind from the wound as she rushed to join him.

Before long only Own stood still moving outside of the cave while Dom turned to give orders for sentries, wounded, and any dead. He turned back to Kel to summon her to his side but his eyes drifted down to her leg. Kel followed his eyes to where blood was seeping through her armor.

"Wolset," he called out knowing his men were posted nearby. "Assist Lady Kel to someplace she can get her wound assessed." Then he turned back to set an order for two other squads to join him in advancing on the cave.

Kel found herself grabbed roughly around the waist to half drag her, half assist her to a fallen log several hundred feet from the last dead spidren. One of the mages had made a fire and had set torches out to surround the area for assessing wounds. Wolset sat her down and turned to unbuckling the cuisse from her bloody thigh.

"What made this cut, Lady Kel? It's not a spidren scratch." One of the men with the gift to heal knelt next to her as Wolset made his escape.

"Sword," Kel murmured without explaining. It was always reasonable for someone to get cut by a friend in the heat of battle, especially battles waged at night and when she knocked into her friend with a live blade out.

"It's fairly deep and there's spidren blood causing additional damage. If you aren't in pain yet, you will be," the healer sighed. "I can clean it and bandage it now, but the rest must wait until we are back at the village with my supplies."

Kel nodded her understanding and she was already starting to feel the burn that marked the acidic blood of the spidren on her skin and inside of the wound. The healer's assessment of the wound as he cleaned it wasn't bad but wasn't good. Dom had managed to miss anything vital hitting the meatiest part of her leg but it would likely leave a scar after the spidren blood had had so much time in contact with her skin.

While the bandage was being wrapped around her thigh, Kel watched the entrance of the cave beyond the firelight. There was the sound of one or two more spidren facing death but beyond that, it was fairly quiet. Getting the people taken out of the webs wouldn't be a hard task. Any person still bound in webs inside would find themselves free when the spidren that had wrapped them died. If any were still bound, it meant more spidren were about.

"I would suggest having someone support you on the walk back. If that proves to be an issue, we will find you a stretcher," the healer told her, drawing her eyes off of the cave, and then turned to walk away.

Finding someone support her wasn't an issue. While Raoul and Dom took charge of the victims coming out of the caves, Sergeant Osbern was sent to pull Kel to her feet and dragged her arm across his shoulders. Kel almost groaned internally. The last time he had been in charge of her when she had been injured, he had told her story after story of men he knew with strange battle wounds. She almost expected the same treatment again, but Osbern seemed to be keeping his mouth shut as he turned to help her back towards the village.

 **A/N: I do not believe action is my strong suit so I apologize to anyone wanting more detail. I don't believe I can give more and be decent at it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Still not Tamora Pierce so any recognizable names of characters or places belong to her and not me, sadly.**

Dom cursed himself once again as he stalked back to the tents the Own had set up outside of the village they had been called to. He had injured Kel. The man that had assessed her leg had been clear she had been cut by a sword, and worse, she had verified it. It wasn't until things had calmed down and he had had a chance to clean his sword that he had noticed there wasn't only dried immortal blood coloring the blade. The moment he had to have cut her became clear in his mind.

He had been sweeping the blade up and Kel had knocked into him. At first he had thought she had been thrown into him but momentary worry for her had stopped the moment he realized why she had nearly tackled him.

And now that he thought about it, he knew he had felt his blade scrape against armor and hit something soft. He could remember the feeling of it in his hands. Or perhaps he was remembering it from some other battle and he was transposing it to this battle. He wasn't sure. All he knew for certain was he felt terrible.

The cut alone was bad enough that standard healing time with a slow heal laid by a competent healer was several weeks of limping while the muscle reknit properly. But it wasn't the only the cut she was facing. The spidren blood that had been on his blade had invaded the wound, burning skin and muscle, adding damage that extend the healing time by nearly a month.

"She's sleeping," Raoul stepped out of Kel's tent when Dom approached it. "Somewhere between battle exhaustion and the healing, it's only natural."

Dom felt his head hang. They were all exhausted from the ride, the tracking, the battle, and the cleanup after that had taken until well after dawn. None of them had had a chance to sleep yet except those that had been injured. It wasn't unusual with the Own to go so long without sleep but it had him feeling guilty.

"Don't feel bad. She's had worse injuries," Raoul clapped him on the shoulder.

"But I'm responsible for this one," he admitted. It wasn't just that it was his blade that had cut her. It was also that he had been in charge of this entire fight. He had laid out the strategy. He had placed Kel next to him.

"If you hadn't placed her next to you, you'd likely have been badly injured by that spidren from above, if not killed. As Captain you will face many times where a man, or woman in this case, is injured or killed following a tactic you laid out. Let's look at what you did accomplish last night. Twenty-nine spidren dead. Twenty-six people restored to their homes."

"Two people we didn't save, seven of our own injured," Dom added.

"The two victims we didn't save died likely before we even arrived at the village," Raoul reminded him. "And seven injured, not dead. None of them injured in a way that will keep them from fighting in the future. All of them will heal." Raoul clapped him on the shoulder again and then sighed. "You're still my first choice for Captain. If it makes you feel better, go sit with Kel."

Dom nodded and stepped into Kel's tent. She was indeed asleep, tucked into a bedroll, on the pallet someone had set up for her. Her armor had all been removed and her clothing changed likely by Raoul. Her bloodied breeches that had been under her cuisses showed the slice his sword had made and the spots of immortal blood that had splattered. He turned back to Kel and fumbled with the ties on her bedroll to open it up.

The nightshirt that Raoul had put Kel in only covered down to her knees. It didn't take much maneuvering to edge the hem up to where the bandage on her thigh started. She'd walk normally again within a couple of months but he still hated himself.

A noise close by the entrance of the tent had Dom hastily pulling the hem of her nightshirt back down and closing the bedroll. He knew his intentions hadn't been indecent but it didn't look well for him to be putting his hands on Kel's almost bare thigh while she slept if anyone else were to see. He moved his fingers up to her hair, someplace safe.

"Kel, I am so sorry," Dom stroked her hair.

"Captain, you need to sleep," the tent flap opened and Dom turned back as he recognized the voice. Captain Flyn was standing watching him and after a long moment he realized that Flyn had called him Captain.

"But you're still deciding. You haven't given anyone else a chance yet," Dom felt the words spill from his lips.

"I've made my decision," Flyn shrugged. "You need to sleep. Someone will wake you if she wakes up."

Dom would have preferred to take his bedroll and lay it out on the ground next to Kel's pallet but it would be improper even if it was known he only slept on the ground near her. He forced himself to his feet and turned to leave the tent. Flyn clapped him on the shoulder much like Raoul had.

"There you go," Flyn grinned at him. "It gets easier."

Dom only nodded and found his way to his own tent. His own bedroll was raised on a pallet and he realized it was cushioned as he sat down on it. Somewhere in his mind he realized it was one of the small luxuries given to the Captain. He would sleep in more comfort than anyone else.

When Dom woke it was to someone moving in his tent. He opened his eyes and found Kel sitting down on the edge of his pallet dressed in her standard Mindelan tunic over a cream colored shirt and black breeches. She didn't openly wince as she sat but he saw something pull in her eyes.

"Kel, I," Dom sat up to reach for her hand.

"I knocked into you," Kel told him calmly. "In reality, I did this to myself." She gave him a tight smile. "I'll be fine. I can walk. I can still ride. I can even still train. The healers say I'll be perfectly fine."

Dom dropped her hand and pulled her into a tight embrace. Neal would never let him hear the end of harming her even if Kel didn't blame him. Gods, what would she say to Kas about all of it? He was bound to notice her limping when they returned home. She'd have to tell him something and Dom had no doubts Kas would be protective of Kel.

"What will I tell Kas?" He breathed out.

"I will tell him it's minor and a normal hazard of my work if he hasn't already figured that out," she shifted out of his hold. "Now, I hear some congratulations are in order, Captain."

"I don't know why they are so sure of me," Dom admitted.

"Because you are an excellent commander with a cool head, most of the time, and did a great job on this call," Kel informed him as she stood. "I know I trust your judgement on a battlefield. Now, let's go get some food. I'm starved." She held her hand down to him.

"Did Lord Raoul offer you his job yet?" Dom asked as he stood. If Flyn was already offering his job to someone, then it was likely Raoul was looking to offer his position up already as well.

"No, thankfully," she gave him a grin. "Change clothes, clean up, and let's get back to work."

Dom grinned back at her and shooed her from his tent. Kel was far too much like Raoul for her own good in a way. She wasn't going to let him wallow in self-pity for hurting her. He knew her better than that. She would focus on what the positives were and those positives were that she would heal. And once she finished pointing out the obvious positives, she would give him orders to keep going forward.

In a way, he was grateful she had taken to Lord Raoul's style of commanding. It was a comfort to have something familiar even if those same words and orders seemed to be coming from a beautiful young woman instead of a giant of a man.

When Dom stepped out of his tent, freshly dressed and his hair combed, Kel was waiting. She gave him a true smile and turned to walk with him towards the campfire where a pot of something steamed over the top. Her limp was noticeable as was the slow way she settled into a place to sit while trying to balance the bowl of soup she was handed.

"Did My Lord tell you we will be planning on moving out within the next two hours?" Wolset asked as he plopped down next to Dom when both he and Kel were almost done eating.

"That's a little soon," Dom glanced at Kel wondering how she would mount or dismount. He wondered how much it would hurt her to ride even though he knew she would be able to.

"The healers cleared all of the injured and My Lord said he wants to check other villages in the area and see if there are any signs of more spidren attacking like that," Wolset shrugged. "Kel, he ordered me to take down your tent when you are ready."

"I can take down my tent myself," she informed Wolset with a scowl.

"I don't argue with my Knight Commander," Wolset grinned. "I'm also to stick to you like a burr so you don't try and do it yourself."

"Excuse me," Kel shifted to maneuver herself into a standing position. It took far too long for Dom's liking for her to rise from the ground but he knew she'd never appreciate help when she was capable of doing it on her own. Once she was standing she handed the bowl to the men assigned to cleaning and then limped off towards the direction Raoul could be heard calling orders from.

"He doesn't even want to give her one more day?" Dom asked Wolset with a nod after Kel.

"She's the most injured and since she is up and about, he wanted to get things going again," his former corporal gave a shrug. "Not that he's not trying to take care of her still. I doubt she'll be allowed to do much more than sit back and let others work while he gives the orders. Me an' Riley are assigned to making sure her tent gets set up and taken down until we get back to the palace." Wolset named the other corporal that had taken Fulcher's place after the trip into Scanra had ended in his death.

"Did Raoul say which of you will be taking the sergeant position?" Dom asked.

"Not yet. Perhaps he wants to see which of us Kel leaves alive," Wolset stood. "Congratulations, Captain. We all knew you'd get it and we will have to take you out to celebrate when we get back to Corus."

"Assuming you live," Dom teased.

He didn't doubt Kel would be breaking her Yamani blank mask to express her displeasure of Raoul coddled her. Likely she would take some of that displeasure out on Riley and Wolset but both of them were usually good natured about that sort of thing. Neither would take it personally. Likely both men would treat it like a prank and grin at every glare Kel gave them. But Dom would try and help lessen the blows they were likely to feel. He'd try and distract her while they worked.

Looking up from the fire, Dom saw Kel and Raoul at the edge of their camp. It was rare to see Raoul giving Kel the look he was giving now, stern and fatherly. It was rarer still to see Kel openly glaring at him. Likely pain had rendered her temper very short. Dom stood. He forced himself up. Part of being a Captain meant he would have to deal with this too, more so because it was his fault. If anyone was going to bear the brunt of her anger, he'd make sure it was him.

"If I'm cleared enough to ride out today, then I am cleared enough to take down my own tent," Kel shot at Raoul when Dom came close enough to hear.

"But you won't. I'm not allowing you to waste energy that you need to heal. If you can't accept that, then I will have a squad escort you back to Corus," Raoul retorted.

"Kel, you'll need that energy in case we need to fight again," Dom took up Raoul's side. Part of him wanted to tie her to her horse and send her to Corus anyway. It would keep her out of harm's way if there was another fight. She'd have to be mounted or risk hurting herself again if she had to move too quickly. "What would you say to a man you commanded in the same position?"

The fight went from Kel as she looked at Dom. He knew he had found the right point and for a brief moment he could see the unmasked pain she was feeling from her injury.

"Kel, I want you to go back to Corus," Dom sighed. "For your own sake. If we had to fight again you'd be at a disadvantage. And," he glanced up to see Raoul had made his escape during their conversation. It was better that Raoul didn't hear this part of the admission he was about to make. "I would never forgive myself if this injury led to worse ones or your death. You are far too important to me."

He saw her eyes widen ever so slightly before she turned away from him.

"Tell whoever is escorting me that I'll be ready before the hour is up," her voice was oddly distant and he knew she was unhappy with him.

He would be unhappy being sent away from his duties too. But he had been honest with her and she had at least understood some part of what he had said.

She limped all of two steps before she turned back to look at him, the pain already tucked back behind her mask. "This is not your fault," she informed him once more. "I'd rather have a limp and this pain for the rest of my life to know I didn't just stand there and watch you get hurt or die. But I'm lucky it's only for a couple of months." Then she turned back and started towards her tent.

Dom saw Wolset rush ahead of her to assist her in tearing it down. She'd be gone in less than an hour and back in Corus before midnight. While fussing over her would have made him feel like he was doing something for her, he knew it would make him feel better that she was safe at the palace once more.

"You want us ready to ride with her?" Riley was at his side waiting.

"I'd prefer it. I know you won't let her push you around too much," Dom turned to him. "Don't let her push herself too much. Spend the night in Corus and catch up with us tomorrow. I'll check with Raoul about which direction he'd like to start in." Dom waited for Riley to nod and go to get everyone together. Though Wolset had been a corporal longer, he'd bet anything Riley would be the one promoted. He had a cooler head and an easier manner with his comrades.

"That had to be hard to send her away," Raoul commented from nearby. "Not even I was going to start that argument with her."

"I'm sorry if I just ruined any plans you had to test her out for Knight Commander," Dom turned to him.

"It will be several years before I think I want to retire and there are some politics that need to be worked around. And Kel needs to think about her future a little more than I or any male will. If she wants children, and I'm sure she will, she'll have to be content commanding from a desk in Corus during pregnancies and through her children's early years. I doubt she'll be happy with that." Raoul tucked his hands into the pockets of his breeches. "If she decides she is willing to do that, she will need captains she believes in the capabilities of. Which was part of what I was checking on this call. That she's willing to listen to you tells me that she respects you."

Dom nodded his understanding. It made a lot of sense that Kel would face different issues if she chose to become the Knight Commander of the King's Own when the time came. It wasn't a disadvantage of her gender but it did have something to do with her gender. To protect herself and the babe she would carry if she were to become pregnant, she would need to refrain from combat. Then there was a recovery period after the birth and likely a year in which she wouldn't feel comfortable leaving the babe.

Even more so, if she decided to have a future and a family with Kas, there would be other hard decisions. She wouldn't be able to just up and leave her child or children. Kas would still need to work meaning she would need to find someone to watch her family for some indefinite amount of time with every call.

"I suppose you intend to keep us out for quite some time," Dom turned the conversation away from Kel. If he kept focusing in on it, he'd want to find some way to fix it. And while he believed Kas would hang on with Kel for a long time, he wasn't going to try and plan their future if he could help it.

"I'd like to at least give the new lads a chance to get their feet wet. Maybe a couple of weeks. I promised Buri that unless something big came up, I wouldn't keep us out more than a month." Raoul's face lit with a soft smile. "I'd rather not disappoint my wife."

"Of course," Dom grinned and then set about pulling the rest of the plans from Raoul for the immediate few days for his former squad to be able to catch back up. When he had those plans he turned to check on how the dismantling of camp was going.

He saw Kel off, oversaw the rest of packing up, and took his place behind Raoul as they mounted up to head off to the next village.

His men joined him late the next afternoon with reports that Kel had been returned to the palace safely and had promised to check in with the infirmary, specifically Duke Baird or Neal, after getting a full night's sleep. They hadn't stuck around long enough in the morning to make sure but one of the men had slipped a note under Neal's door explaining Kel needed to visit the infirmary if she didn't do so on her own.

He was grateful to his men not only for returning Kel to some place that she'd be safe but also for their prankster side that made it possible for them to think of such things like slipping Neal notes. If Neal hadn't gone straight to Kel's rooms to drag her out the moment he woke up, Dom would be surprised.

The first village the stopped at had had no problems with spidren recently. The second had pointed out a small herd of hurroks nearby. Dom led that assault and then they turned to the next village.

Before a month was up, they had toured a good number of villages in the Royal Forest and had dealt with two nests of spidren, three herds of hurroks, one herd of killer unicorns, and two groups of bandits.

By the time they were heading back to Corus, Dom felt solid in his position as Captain in the field. He'd be officially taking the position from Flyn when they arrived back at the palace. As Dom had predicted, Raoul and Flyn had decided to promote Riley into his place. He knew Riley had settled into the role well and that Wolset, after seeing the paperwork that came with being a sergeant, had no hard feelings. The newer members of the Own had settled in to the point where Dom didn't have to give orders as camps were set up or taken down anymore. No one appeared to be wandering around aimlessly.

Despite the call lasting a month, Dom couldn't help but feel that Raoul had achieved exactly what he had intended to: they were back in fighting shape with a new Captain and the new men were full acclimated to life in the Own.

But even with everything accomplished, Dom was happy to be heading back to the palace. He had had multiple letters from Neal and one from Kel. Neal spoke about Kel's injury in detail, outlining the damage to her skin and muscle from the spidren blood that had gotten inside of her body and the depth to which the muscle had been cut. He doubted Neal knew he had been the one to cause that damage with the descriptions that were given but he almost appreciated that Neal didn't know.

Perhaps it was something that he needed to remind himself that Kel's hurting was his fault this time. He needed to be shown more than just the bandages on her leg to be reminded that he needed to be more aware on the battlefield. He was responsible for everyone now, not just himself and his men.

Kel's letter had expressed exasperation with his former squad for tipping Neal off at all to her injury and promises of revenge. Dom was at least assured by the fact she was promising revenge that she was feeling a little better. She had made no mention of Kas in her letter or how he had taken the news of her injury.

Dom knew from his last letter from Neal that they had underestimated the damage the spidren blood had done to Kel. She'd still be injured when he arrived back in Corus. And she liked would still be injured a month or two from that time as well. He knew he'd have to find some way to make it up to her even if she didn't believe him responsible.


	7. Chapter 7

Kel bit back a growl of frustration with Neal and the men of Dom's former squad once more. Whichever of them had felt the need to tell Neal she had been injured and needed a healer was going to find themselves jousting against her the moment she was cleared and she saw one of their faces again.

She had woken up to frantic pounding at her door the morning after she had arrived back. It hadn't been all of that late and she was entitled to sleep in a little when she had arrived back after midnight. When she had managed to get out of bed to answer the door, Neal had been there looking as if he might explode.

"What happened? How bad is it? Did those shoddy healers they keep in the Own botch anything up?" Neal had shoved her back into her rooms and had closed the door before trying to inspect her to see where she had been injured. But since she had worn breeches to bed, he hadn't been able to determine what was wrong with her at first glance. It hadn't been until she had tried to walk that he had spotted her weakness and had pounced.

She had wanted to bypass Neal for his much more reasonable father to forestall some of the dramatics, but now Neal was refusing to let her leave her bedroom while he tried to bully her into stripping off her breeches for him to get a look at the wound.

"Fine, if you would rather go down to the infirmary for this, let me find you a stretcher," Neal let out an exasperated sigh.

"I do not need a stretcher. I can walk myself there just fine," Kel snapped back at him.

"Fine, a cane then," Neal demanded.

"It's just a small cut," she said trying to push him towards the door.

"Then why send just you back to the palace? Third Company is still out. Lord Raoul wouldn't have sent you back if he didn't think your injury was better seen to at the palace," he retorted.

"My Lord didn't send me back. Dom asked me to go," Kel felt her cheeks burn. A thousand different questions had entered her mind when Dom had begged her to go. There had been something in his voice, in the words he had said, in the way he had looked at her that had told her exactly why she had needed to leave. It wasn't for her sake, but his. He had needed her to go for his own sanity.

"Alright, but there had to be a reason. Dom is a reasonable man," Neal interrupted her thoughts.

"The muscle is going to take sometime to knit properly so he didn't want me to become a liability to myself or others if we had to fight again," she admitted. "Give me a chance to wake up, change clothes, and eat breakfast before you try and attack me."

She sat down on the nearest chair and rubbed at the bandages beneath her breeches. The wound ached fiercely. He didn't answer but he didn't leave. She could hear him fumbling with her fireplace and heard him muttering some spell or another before a small blaze filled the hearth. He said nothing as he dug out her tea set, put water on to heat, and prepared green tea for her. He pressed the frothy green tea into her hands which she took with a grateful sigh.

While she sipped at her tea, Neal knelt down before her and she felt him start tugging at the ties of her breeches, ignoring her protests. When he had the ties undone he took hold of the waistband and edged it down over her loincloth, out from under her bottom, and down her thighs until he had uncovered the bandages. Kel felt her face flush. It was such an intimate area and here Neal was invading her privacy on such a level that she couldn't even describe how she felt.

"Relax, I'm a healer, remember?" Neal murmured as he reached to start unwrapping the bandages.

"I'm not comfortable with this, Neal," Kel tried.

"My father would need to do the same thing," Neal reminded her. "This way you don't have to hobble to the infirmary… Mithros Spear! What caused this?"

Kel's eyes went down to the cut. She hadn't seen it at all herself. The initial healer had cleaned it and bandaged it and when Osbern had gotten her back to the village, another healer had taken over. Exhaustion had kept her from looking at what was being done. Now she could see what had Neal concerned. The cut itself was across the entire width of her thigh. It was obviously deep and explained why she had the limp, but the cut itself wasn't what looked concerning in the least. The skin around the cut was rippled and bubbled up and showing somewhere between angry red and purple veining under the surface.

"It looks like someone poured acid into the wound," Neal murmured.

"I suppose that would make sense," Kel breathed out. And it made sense why it seemed to hurt so much more than she had expected.

"What was that call for, Kel? What were you fighting?" Neal's hands were sparkling with his Gift, a deep emerald green so dark it was almost black. He passed them over the wound and she felt a cooling sensation sink beneath her skin.

"Spidren," Kel murmured. "But,"

"A spidren wouldn't cut you like this," Neal interrupted her.

"I was going to say," she gritted her teeth against frustration and pain as she felt his Gift probing at the damage. "That I knocked someone over to protect them during the fight and their blade sliced between the sections of my armor. There was spidren blood on the blade that invaded the wound."

"Finish your tea, I want to make sure my father gets a good look at this," Neal told her, withdrawing his Gift from her leg and rewrapping the bandages. He left her to go into her bedroom and came back with a dress and fresh undergarments. When Kel made to protest the dress, Neal stopped her. "It will make it so we only have to push the skirt up to get at the wound. Less access to areas you don't want us near."

Kel felt her cheeks flush again. Neal was trying to find some sort of compromise and now that she saw the wound for herself, she knew she wanted Baird to get a look at it as well for his assessment. The dress really would limit some of the embarrassment she felt at having someone strip her of her breeches or having to sit in her loincloth while men inspected her. Never mind she knew both men very well and trusted both of them with her life. It was still something she would rather never have to do.

"I'll go find your shoes while you change," Neal told her when the cup of tea was gone. "And I'll find you something to eat while my father looks you over."

Kel waited for him to disappear into her bedroom once again before she eased her breeches the rest of the way off along with her loincloth. The fresh loincloth she pulled up with care and then she turned her attention to her night shirt. When the breastband was in place, she stood to pull the dress on and nearly jumped when she felt Neal come up behind her to help tug the dress down and settle it in place.

"It's nothing I haven't seen, Kel," he murmured as he helped her with the laces on her bodice. "You're my best friend and like a sister to me. I don't desire you. You don't need to be afraid of my help." He paused. "And you'll have to get used to a man looking at you without clothes if you ever let your man do more than kiss you."

"Somehow, I believe I'll be more comfortable with Kas taking off my clothing than you. I'm fairly certain he'll at least let it be my decision, or he'll try and make me comfortable with it." Kel bit down on her lower lip. She would need to go see Kas at some point and he'd likely have something to say about her injury. But she wasn't looking forward to the steps that she'd have to take down from the palace to the city or climbing back up them when she came back.

"I gave you some tea. I even made it properly, too," Neal informed her as he finished lacing up her bodice. He pressed her back into the chair to push her shoes onto her feet.

"I doubt he would use tea to make me comfortable," Kel murmured when he helped her back to her feet. Neal moved an arm around her waist to help support her. "And when did you become so competent at making green tea? Last I heard from Yuki, she wouldn't let you near the green tea powder for anything."

"That was when I first returned from the border. I thought she'd appreciate that I picked up the skill after she was far enough into pregnancy to accept my help again," Neal informed her.

"So Yuki has no idea you can fix her tea properly right now," Kel grinned as the conversation stayed turned away from her injury and from Kas potentially seeing her unclothed.

"I thought I'd go to someone willing to see my predicament," Neal explained. "Roald was quite sympathetic." Kel kept him talking about his lessons with Roald as they walked down to the infirmary. Eyes turned to watch them but Kel tried to ignore the looks. Gossips would find some way to spread how Neal had his arm around her and leave out that she was limping whether she liked it or not.

At the infirmary, Neal deposited her in an examination room and went to find his father before he disappeared to find her something to eat. Kel relayed the full story to Baird and saw the flash of appreciation cross his features when she mentioned it had been because she had moved Dom out of the way of danger followed by understanding when she asked that he not repeat who had caused the injury to Neal. When he had heard the entire story, Baird helped her to roll her skirt up on her leg and unrolled the bandages from her leg once again. Baird fully examined the wound with his Gift and then hissed in pity.

"I haven't heard much about spidren blood getting inside of wounds. I know it burns like skin like acid when it comes in contact with it. It stands to reason that inside of the wound it caused more damage. Your skin is there to protect vital things and it simply bypassed that layer of protection with the help of Dom's sword." He sighed. "There's damage to the muscle along the cut that looks more like burns than damage from the blade. I'd love to say I can just make this go away," he looked up at her face from the damaged skin. "But even if I sealed the muscle and skin, you'd still have the acid burns. Do you still feel a burning sensation?"

"Yes," Kel admitted.

"I'd like to flush the area with water to see if there is any more spidren blood in there causing additional damage. Then I think I need to speak with Lindhall Reed and possibly Numair about this. There has to be something that we can do to heal this up a little more." Baird turned to set about getting some water boiled and cooled.

Neal returned with a small plate of fruit turnovers before he went to ask Numair and Lindhall about any information they had about spidren blood.

When enough water was boiled and cooled, Baird had her shift to lay back on the exam table with her legs hanging over the edge. He pushed a tub under the edge of the table and lifted the injured leg carefully to settle against his lap. He talked her through everything he was doing as he slowly poured ewer after ewer of water over the wound. The water stung as it hit the wound and she gritted her teeth to try and work through the pain.

She was distracted by someone taking her hand and turned to see it wasn't Neal that had come back but the quiet Roald taking a chair next to the examination table.

"I passed Neal on his way to see you this morning, and again just now as he went in search of Numair. I thought you might like a friend." He told her as he kept hold of her hand.

"I don't suppose it's looking any better," Kel tried to smile against the pain.

"I wouldn't know. I'm not looking," Roald had turned so he was looking only at her face, not her leg.

"It's not," Baird told her being scrupulously honest. "I am flushing something out though. I'm not exactly sure if I'd call it infection."

Kel nodded her understanding. Roald gave her an encouraging smile and started talking to her about the court politics that were giving him headaches.

By the time Neal returned, Baird was smoothing on a balm he claimed was normally for burns in hopes it would help heal some of the damage. Kel felt a small amount of relief immediately and she heard Roald sigh a bit of relief himself as her grip on his hand relaxed. When Baird turned to look at him, Neal only explained that both Lindhall and Numair were pulling as much information as they could find.

"I'd suggest that until we can get more information, you rest. I know the Own's healers cleared you to walk about, but I would prefer you move it as little as possible," Baird sighed as he rebandaged the leg.

"Come on, Kel, let's get you back to your rooms. You can write Kas a note," Neal helped her to her feet again and wrapped his arm back around her waist.

"I'll go see if I can round up some decent company for you," Roald told her, giving her hand one last squeeze.

"If I find anything today, I will come find you at your rooms," Baird announced as Neal steered her back towards the door.

Back in her rooms, Neal deposited her in an armchair and set about pulling out a cushioned footstool for her leg to rest on. He left her only briefly to return with a blanket to tuck around her and a pillow for her to put behind her head if she wanted. Then he fetched a pitcher of water and a cup for her. A muffled giggle from her door made her look up to see Yuki and Shinko both standing there hiding their amusement in all but their eyes.

"Keladry, I am sorry to have set this upon you," Yuki nodded to Neal as he tucked the blanket more firmly around Kel's legs. "I fear he has been restraining his worrying from me and now he's released it upon you."

"It is only fitting that we spend time with you to compensate for such an oversight," the corners of Shinko's eyes crinkled with amusement. "You can tell us about your call and we can discuss your sweetheart. I informed the servants we would need refreshments brought here."

"Move slow if you're going to get up," Neal reminded her. "And limit it as much as possible."

"As if I could move fast," Kel rolled her eyes at him, winning another giggle from both Shinko and Yuki.

"I'm going to go back and help my father dig through whatever Lindhall and Numair find." He hugged her about the shoulders and then offered a kiss to his wife before walking out of the door.

Both Yamani ladies came in to settle on her couch and started asking pointed questions about her call, the tactics, and the plans of Third Company for the rest of the call. When they exhausted that topic, they turned to gossiping about her relationship with Kas.

"Have you two bedded?" Yuki cut straight to the heart after some polite inquiries about his work and the outings he had taken her on.

"Yuki!" Kel found herself mortified and truly blushing without being able to hide it behind any mask.

"Does he kiss you like he wants you?" Shinko asked, her eyes reflecting her own enjoyment of the path the questions had gone.

"How am I supposed to know what that means?" Kel demanded. Certainly she enjoyed Kas' kissing and she felt desired, but he hadn't given her any indication he wanted to take her back to his bed.

"You'll see. I thought Roald's kisses were wonderful enough before, but on our wedding night, the way he kissed me had me completely uncaring of the loss of clothing or anything beyond him." Shinko sipped at her tea without blushing like Kel expected. "He is quite a force to be reckoned with in the bedroom. I suppose Neal prefers to be more romantic about all of it," Shinko turned to Yuki.

"Sometimes, when the mood strikes him, but most of the time he wants utter control in the bedroom. He didn't quite attack me on our wedding night but we hadn't waited to be properly married before we bedded," Yuki commented as calmly as if she were speaking about tea or her embroidery. "But no less satisfying," she added.

Both women turned to discussing their lives in the bedroom to a point where Kel felt her cheeks would be burned red for the rest of the week. They discussed the men's sizes and tried to get Kel to speculate on Kas' size. Then they turned to some of the positions the men preferred and that they preferred instead. They discussed what they men liked to hear from them about their sizes, the names they liked to be called, and some of the things they would do to reward their men for being good.

Kel was fairly certain as the conversation went on that she wouldn't be able to look at Neal or Roald the same way again. Some of the things Yuki and Shinko were saying fell more in line with the lewd comments often spoken by the men of the Own about their own conquests rather than those she viewed as some of her most noble minded friends.

The conversation left her with more questions about the intricacies of bedding than answers. Part of her wanted to keep asking why either woman would be willing to do such things but politeness held her tongue and fear of knowing the answers had her maintaining silence.

Kel was grateful as the midday hour rolled around both women claimed other duties to attend to and bid her farewell. She waited until they were gone and inched out of the chair to go to her privy and splash water on her face to cool her burning cheeks. Never had she believed she'd have that conversation about her male friends with her female friends. With the exception of Neal, the rest of them were fairly reserved. Part of her wondered if Roald and Neal had such conversations with the rest of their friends or each other. It seemed more likely now that Shinko and Yuki had revealed themselves.

Once she had regained herself somewhat, she went to find her desk. It looked like she would be bound to the palace and likely her rooms until Baird found something to help her wound along. That meant she wouldn't get down to see Kas until then and it was better to send him a note explaining the circumstances. The last thing she wanted him to hear was that she was up at the palace by some gossip or another and realize she hadn't come back to see him. Part of her wanted him to realize that the palace grounds were not off limits to him though he seemed reluctant to enter them. But until Baird cleared her, he'd have to visit her at the palace rather than her going down to the city if he wanted to see her.

"Kel?" Neal called from the sitting room as she started on her note.

"In here," she called back.

"Good, that makes this a shorter distance to your bed," Neal stepped through the bedroom door. He said nothing more as he took the quill from her hands and stoppered her ink well. Then he plucked her out of the chair and laid her out on her bed. She felt a small blush inch up her chest and neck as she remembered some of the things Yuki had said, but kept her mask firmly in place.

"What are you doing?" She demanded as he began inching her skirt up her leg.

"There's a suggestion we should let the wound air out rather than bandage it. At least until the damage the spidren blood caused is neutralized," he explained. "I'll bring your midday in here and find you a book. We're still working on how to neutralize it. I'm afraid it's going to be trial and error at this point and it might take the rest of today to brew up the first test."

"This has really never happened before?" Kel asked.

"Never so much. Not that you got a lot but usually it's no more than a drop or two. There," he settled the leg up on a pillow. "You can cover it up with a sheet, loosely, if you are cold but no more than that."

Neal fussed over her for a few moments longer before going to the sitting room to return with her midday. Once he was assured she was eating, he went to her desk and brought back one of her books. When he was assured she would stay in bed except to use the privy, he left and Kel growled another curse on Neal's name and the men in Dom's former squad for even thinking of warning him about her injury. She then turned her attention to her food and then to the book Neal had left her with. When she grew bored of that, she set the book down and settled back against the pillows to nap.

A warm touch on her bare skin of her exposed thigh had Kel's eyes springing wide open. The way the hand was caressing her leg rather than probing the wound above it told her it wasn't a healer and she certainly wouldn't stand for that sort of intrusion.

"I'd prefer you'd be gone for some weeks rather than have you return to me like this," Kas' voice made her turn to see it was his hand just barely resting on the skin under the wound. She glanced at her desk beyond him and realized her note to him was still there. She hadn't finished or sent her note before Neal had practically bound her to the bed with the unspoken healer threats she knew well. It made her wonder how Kas had known she was back and how he had found her rooms, let alone had gotten into her rooms. "It looks bad," he nodded to her wound.

"It looks worse than it feels," Kel moved to sit up. If Kas wanted to visit, she at least wanted to be sitting up. Instantly Kas' hand moved from her thigh and he shifted to helping her sit. "I am not incapable," she tried to promise him as she felt his arms lift to adjust her into a sitting position. "Really, I'm fine. I'm just trapped by healers."

"Be that as it may, I'd like to do something." Kas turned to setting pillows behind her to keep her upright comfortably. When he was done fussing, he turned his attention to her lips. For a few seconds she forgot about the pain and was simply focused on him sitting on the edge of her bed to kiss her. But then he was pulling back again and Kel became abruptly aware of how indecent it was for them to be sitting on her bed with her skirt hiked up to an extremely revealing place. A few inches more and her loincloth would be very visible. On top of all of that, they had been kissing. Anyone coming in could and would likely believe they had been about to become extremely improper.

Kas must have sensed some part of her thoughts because he shifted off of the edge of the bed once more and pulled her desk chair over to her bedside. She took the opportunity to pull the sheet up loosely over her leg. A glance up at Kas showed his features revealing no frustration or sign of being upset by her sudden need for modesty. Instead, he gave her a gentle smile and took her hand.

"I wasn't sure what to think when one of the apprentices led a royal messenger back to my forge," he admitted after a moment. "When the messenger said he had been sent by the Crowned Prince Roald of Conte to give me news of you, I almost thought I had lost you." His fingers gripped hers tighter. "It took me a few moments to realize he was telling me you had only been injured and were bound to the palace for the time being. All I could imagine were all of the ways you had been injured. I couldn't get out of there fast enough. Of course, I did stop to clean up and change clothes. Healers can get picky about their patients getting covered in soot and I didn't want to give anyone a reason to turn me away from you."

He moved one hand from hers to rest it on top of the sheet, just under her wound once more. Kel found she was grateful to Roald for sending someone to tell Kas something, but she wished he would have been a little more tactful about it. There was no point in terrorizing someone by not giving them all of the information. The least he could have done was have the messenger assure Kas she was alright.

"Don't they normally bandage wounds they can't stitch shut or heal?" Kas asked after a moment, drawing her attention back up to his face. He was frowning at the place under the sheet where her wound was throbbing with small stabs of pain.

"I believe so," Kel reached down to lift his hand up off of her leg to hold it herself. "But it was decided this wound is different." When Kas quirked an eyebrow at her, she explained the complication of spidren blood and then the story behind the wound. When she was done explaining, he stood to pull the sheet back once more.

"It's not going to be a very pretty scar I'm afraid," she admitted when he only stared down at the wound. Part of her worried this would be what changed his mind about her. Men tended to prefer their women unscarred, and as much as she was enjoying his attention, it would be unfair to not remind him she wasn't in pristine condition. "It's a reality of the career and it's far from the only scar I have." His eyes snapped up to hers and then he was kissing her again, hard.

"You think I care about scars?" He demanded as he pulled back a fraction of an inch for her to breathe. "I care about you. All of you. A scar is only a mark of your strength and courage. You saved a life earning this scar. Multiple lives if you count the people that you were working to free." His lips pressed against hers again. "Stop worrying that I'm going to run scared because you aren't a normal woman. I don't want a normal woman. I want you." His kisses kept coming, stopping anything she might have said in response.

Eventually, he sat back in the chair and turned conversation away from her wound and scars to the different weapons that were on her weapons rack near her desk. He was quick to recognize the weapons she had from the Raven Armory and then turned his attention to her glaive. It wasn't a common weapon made in Tortall and certainly not one the Raven Armory made at all. Memories of her training with her glaive in the Yamani Islands, and stories about how she had used it in Tortall kept them both entertained well through dinner and until it got dark. When it started to grow late, Kas gave her a kiss goodbye and explained he would have to work late the following night, but he would visit the next evening after that.

Kel waited until Kas had been gone for several long minutes before she loosened the ties on her shirt and laid her fingers against the unsightly scar that spanned most of her shoulder caused by Stenmun's axe in Scanra. Every part of her hoped he had been telling the truth that her ugly scars wouldn't drive him away.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: For those of you who didn't notice, I upped the rating to T for this chapter. There is some vague sexual content that I believe still falls under T. If I go further I will be making a note the chapter before I up it to M. Thank you all for your reviews, your follows, your favorites, and for reading. It all means so much to me.**

Dom arrived back at the palace at the head of Third Company, just behind Raoul, shortly after the seventh bell of the evening exhausted and ready to find a bath and fall into bed. But he knew that other things had to be done before he could even think about sleeping. He needed to tend to his mounts, sort through his saddlebags to send dirty clothing to the laundry, and then he needed to go see Kel. Moving rooms would, thankfully, take place the following day after Flyn had officially vacated his room. And when Dom was out of his room, Riley would take Dom's room to make space for any new recruits assigned to his squad.

"Well, isn't that a sight I never thought I'd see," Raoul's voice made Dom look up. Coming out of the walled gardens nearest to the Own's courtyard, was Kel looking beautiful in yet another gown with a very polished up Kas running out to catch her around the waist to attempt to haul her back into the gardens. Even though they weren't very close, Dom could hear Kel's laughter as Kas lifted her up by the waist to carry her back through the garden walls.

"I'm just glad they went back inside of the garden before they started getting gross," Lerant gave a mock-shudder.

"That was the smith? Her sweetheart, what was his name again?" Raoul asked turning to look at Dom.

"Kasen Lander," Dom replied immediately. If Raoul wanted the man's name, he wasn't going to settle for a nickname. It was likely he was preparing his fatherly speech about treating his pseudo-daughter properly. "Her limp doesn't seem as prominent but she could be hiding it with the gown," Dom tried to distract him from ruining whatever happiness was taking place in the gardens beyond their sight anytime soon.

Dom knew those gardens well. He had taken women there many times for quick flirtations. There were plenty of private spaces and benches for couples to share intimate moments. It only partially bothered him that Kas and Kel were likely alone in there at this time of night while other sweethearts were dining or being properly respectable. A well trained lady knew that the gardens after dinnertime were places that procured gossip about bad reputations. But he knew Kel could protect herself if she wanted protecting and likely didn't care one wit for the gossip anymore. From the way she had laughed when Kas had carried her back inside, she didn't seem to be unhappy with what was likely taking place.

"We'll have plenty of time to see how injured or not injured she is when she's not entertaining her sweetheart," Raoul turned to dismount. "Gods know it's a boon to my heart to see her enjoying being a woman for once. We can talk to her tomorrow. I gather the man must work at some point."

Dom took the hint and went to lead his own mounts into the stables marked for the Own. They both needed to be given thorough rubdowns and have their hooves checked over. When he was done with that, he forced himself to walk away from the path that led to the garden and go to the Own's barracks instead. He had plenty to do to distract him from Kel when it came to unpacking his saddlebags and starting to pack up his other belongings to be moved in the morning. Once he had thoroughly exhausted himself, he settled into bed with every intention to sleep the whole night through.

 _In his dreams he was in the walled gardens with Kel. Her pink rose colored gown, certainly not the same one he had seen her wearing earlier, accented every lovely curve of her body and brought a beautiful blush to her skin tone. Her mouse brown hair had been pinned and curled to touch at her cheeks and neck in a way that begged for his fingers to caress the silky curls and her soft skin beneath. Her hazel eyes were painted lightly and her lips were plumped with a shade of pink that matched her gown._

 _She reached down for his hands begging him to stand up from the bench he had been sitting on as she bit her lip and then gave him a huge grin. Then she was off, running but not actually running to get away. It was a tease, this game she wanted to play, and he enjoyed it as he chased her from hidden alcove to hidden alcove. Every time he would just about catch up to her, she was off again, glancing back to give him a coy smile that made him want to catch her all the more. Then, finally, in a very tucked away alcove with a bench shielded by vine filled trellises on all sides, she purposely slowed just enough for him to catch her around the waist._

 _She came to him willingly, her body pressing against his completely as he captured her. She was breathing hard but certainly not from the running. The spark in her eyes told him desire was more likely the cause, and it called to him and the desire that had been building in him as they had played their game. His lips pressed against hers in a kiss that only drove him to want even more from her._

 _They were alone in the garden, his mind had noted that from the beginning and reminded him now, and they were shielded from sight even if someone did happen by. He moved her back to the bench and sat, pulling her down to straddle his lap. Her hips bounced against his, causing him to lose what little control he had retained. In one quick motion her skirt was neatly around her waist and his breeches were down enough for him to have access to her._

 _"Oh, Dom, please," she begged with a breathy moan as he teased her just a moment longer._

Dom shot awake in bed, cold sweat over every inch of his skin. Part of his mind was frustrated for waking him up just short of giving Kel everything she deserved to feel while the other part was grateful it hadn't gone further. The dream had felt too real. The feel of Kel against him in an embrace wasn't unfamiliar to him in life so it wasn't implausible that he knew that feeling in his dreams. But the kisses and the feel of her straddling him had been so realistic. He certainly had never been in that position with her before. He had never heard that tone from her either, the breathy begging that was so highly sexual his body was still responding to the echoes of it in his mind.

His hand strayed to his breeches and he could feel how much he had responded to the dream. With the images and feelings still fresh in his mind it would only take a few moments to sort himself out and be back to sleep, but Dom removed his hand and forced himself to get up. He was not going to act on fantasies of Kel. He had never acted on them before and now they certainly didn't belong to him. He had practically handed her over to Kas, who would give her everything she needed that he couldn't provide himself. He wasn't as stable as Kas was. He was in constant danger as a commander and a soldier. She needed someone safe to return to. Someone that could be with her through her healing of her wounds, not someone that gave them to her.

He splashed cold water on his face and against his bare chest, hoping it would shock his body into calming down. He would never act on his fantasies of Kel, no matter how they presented themselves. Only when he was certain he was in control of his body again, did he lay back down to sleep again.

 _But Kel was waiting in his dreams, exactly where he had left her straddling his lap begging him to have her. He held no control of his dream body as it gave into her wishes but he felt everything as if it were truly happening. The torturous pleasure seemed to go on forever until Kel threw her head back with a noise of such complete and utter pleasure that he was certain he'd live for that sound alone. It was only when she came back to him, curling against his shoulder and into his embrace that he realized his body had completed its task when she had hit her peak._

When the dream finally released him Dom was well aware of the sticky wetness in his loincloth and breeches that needed to be addressed. He was disgusted with himself more than anything. Kel belonged to Kas. Kas was the one drawing Kel out of the dark corner conservative idiots had pushed her into. Kas was the one showing Kel how she deserved to be treated by a man. Dom had done none of that really. Acknowledging her gender, a few flirts over the years, a drink once while she had been out, these weren't things that constituted being deserving of having such intimate dreams of her.

He needed to clear his mind of her if he planned to sleep at all the rest of the night. He needed to be completely distracted that it overtook his dreams. It wasn't unreasonable that he go to the infirmary and request a dreamless sleep draught but he'd have to give a reason. These dreams weren't exactly night terrors from the war or from battles fought. They weren't even bad dreams, just partially unwelcome to his morals.

But he was already changing clothes and pulling on his boots. If anything he knew where his uncle kept his stash of carefully labeled teas. One of them was bound to be helpful in the situation.

At the infirmary, Dom was surprised to find his uncle there in his office with his nose in a book though it was still several hours until dawn. When Dom pressed for answers to why he was there, Baird nodded to several pages of notes on his desk and a cabinet that Dom rarely saw open filled with herbs, essences, and oils that were used in creating balms and healer concoctions. When Dom walked around the desk to glance at the notes, he realized the notes were on Kel's wound and the progress it was making with different treatments.

"Neal has written me some about her healing but not anything like this," Dom sat in the spare chair at the desk and started reading the notes more slowly. He wasn't unfamiliar with the healer language. The name of the muscle he had cut, the commentary on the development of the burns, the description of the markings on the burned muscle and skin both to the Gifted eye and to plain sight were all very detailed and certainly drove all of his thoughts of desire from his mind and expanded his guilt.

"Because there was more than just a few drops of spidren blood causing damage we are simply documenting everything we do," Baird commented. "No one else has documentation of what has happened in these situations, so we are leaving a record for the future. Keladry has been very obliging though I believe it costs her to admit she's in pain at all."

"I saw her at a distance last evening when we rode in. She seemed to be doing well," Dom tried.

"I imagine she was out and about. I cleared her to be able to leave her rooms yesterday morning. She likely was enjoying her freedom," Baird leaned against the edge of his desk and met Dom's eyes. "How the Own's healers ever cleared her completely is beyond me. Perhaps the damage got worse between them seeing it and me seeing it, but I can't imagine it got much worse. It was a blessing you asked her to return and more so that she listened."

"She told you that?" Dom felt his cheeks burn. He had revealed himself too much when he had begged her to go. He had been so good about keeping his feelings mostly to himself. He hadn't spoken of them to his men, to Raoul, to his uncle, Neal, or anyone remotely connected with Kel. The only person he had revealed himself to was Master Reeves.

"We have gone over the entire story in depth," his uncle assured him. "She made me promise my discretion with your cousin though. No need to set Neal upon you when he's already expending pent up fussing on Kel."

"Yuki is still holding him at bay with that fan of hers?" Dom tried to deflect. Neal and his upcoming child were topics that often kept Baird talking at length. It was safe to assume they would do so again.

"I can only imagine how your Aunt Wilina would have used one when she was pregnant," Baird chuckled as he followed Dom down that conversational path.

"Aunt Wilina always said you were so calm for all of her pregnancies," Dom reflected. He didn't want to mention it had been in a conversation about the calm demeanor Graeme had inherited that had made him more capable as a commander. Thought it had been over a decade since his two cousins had died in the Immortals War, it was still a sensitive subject with any Queenscove.

"Well, I can say with certainty that I didn't feel calm about any of it. I'll have to have someone about to restrain Neal when Yuki goes into labor," Baird grinned.

"I'm sure after the letter I received from Kel this past month, you could recruit her to hold him down. I'm sure she'd enjoy it." Dom realized he was grinning too.

"And how are you doing?" Baird's tired green eyes swept down over Dom in a healer's assessment.

"I'm uninjured," Dom reminded him. Had he received any injury he was duty bound by his mother and by his cousin to report it to Baird even if it had been small or healed. And in several past cases, his uncle had come through with a balm or a list of exercises to help rehabilitate his body after the healing. His shoulder wound he had received the day Kel had led his men against the first killing device they had faced had healed much quicker with Baird's advice.

"And mentally?" Baird asked gently. "Why are you down here at this time of night, or morning rather?"

"I couldn't sleep," Dom lied. The truth was he could but wouldn't with those dreams seemingly ready to invade his mind, but he really didn't want to explain himself to his uncle.

"Keladry will be fine," Baird started with a knowing smile. "I've finally found something that seems to be working to both numb the pain she feels and assists in the healing process. The burns are diminishing and her muscle is beginning to knit properly. It's why I've cleared her to go beyond her rooms. In a few weeks she'll barely be limping at all. A full month at this rate and I won't restrict her at all. Two months and only the scar will be left."

Dom let out a sigh of relief for several reasons. His uncle had attributed his inability to sleep to his concerns for Kel rather than any other feelings for her, and had given him some information to assure him about her recovery. It was a blessing to hear that she was going to heal with nothing more than a scar.

"Do you want something to help you sleep?" Baird broke through his thoughts.

"Dreamlessly if I could," Dom admitted.

"Captain Whiteford had plenty of those nights too," his uncle assured him as he went over to another cabinet. Inside of that cabinet were the teas, finished concoctions, and balms of his trade. He withdrew a small vial and turned to offer it to Dom. "Two drops in your water and no more. It will help you sleep without dreams for a few hours. Try to avoid using it too much."

Dom nodded his understanding as he took the vial. He certainly didn't want to be dependent on the drops for sleep in the future. He thanked his uncle and bid him goodnight before returning back to his rooms. Two tiny drops from the vial hardly seemed like it would be enough but Dom was no idiot. His uncle knew exactly what he was doing so he drank down the dosed water.

When he woke up it was light outside of the window but the sun had just barely risen. Grateful for the lack of dreams the second part of the night, Dom cleaned up, dressed, and made his way to the Own's mess for breakfast. He was pleasantly surprised to be hailed the moment he walked into the mess and found his cousin there along with Kel. After he collected his tray and food, he went to join them.

"You're not sleeping in?" Kel asked when he came over.

"Not today," Dom grinned at settled in across from Kel and Neal. A second quick glance at Kel told him she was not wearing anything remotely similar to the dress from his dream but her blouse she wore was the same color. It rushed the memories of her skirt up around her waist and the events that had followed in the dream to the forefront of his thoughts. He pushed them back. "I saw you and Kas were enjoying the gardens last evening," he forced himself to bring Kas into the conversation more to remind himself than to have the conversation.

"He's been visiting every so often since I haven't been able to leave the palace grounds," Kel gave him a smile that brought light to her hazel eyes. "Likely getting a lot more work done now that I can't come and bother him during the day."

"I doubt he ever minded the loss of work for you visiting," Dom informed her. "You seemed to be having fun last night."

"We thought we'd do something other than play chess in my rooms." She turned to smack Neal's arm when he let out a cough that seemed to be covering some utterance or another.

"What? I'm just saying I doubt all you two do is play chess in your rooms alone all evening," Neal teased.

"We certainly aren't doing what you are suggesting. He respects me more than you do." Kel turned to Dom. "Which reminds me, I have a bone to pick with your former squad."

"Former squad?" Neal interrupted her suddenly alert and overly loud. "You quit? Why! You were on track to become Captain of Third Company when Captain Flyndan retires. And word is he will retire soon. Everyone knows that!"

Dom swallowed a laugh. Of course Neal would jump right to the probability of him quitting while mentioning and then ignoring the more obvious reason. The jumping to conclusions he did had to account for at least half of his daily exercises and were likely the reason he was still in shape despite rare visits to the practice courts.

"Maybe we can retract your resignation. Where is Lord Raoul? I'll tell him you were temporarily unstable. I'm a healer, he'll have to take my word." Neal stood and looked around the mess hall. There was no chance he would find Raoul. He actually slept in and it was likely Buri wouldn't let him leave their bedroom for long for at least a day.

"You didn't tell him?" Dom ignored his cousin and asked Kel. "My uncle seemed aware of it when I saw him last night."

"I avoid talking about the call with him since it's hard for me to get a word in edgewise when he starts going off about my injury," she rolled her eyes. "Who was promoted to your position?"

"Riley. Wolset isn't complaining," Dom grinned. "No promotion of corporal yet."

"Domitan," Flyn's voice made him turn. "Have your things packed and ready by midday. Everything should be ready then."

"Wait, Captain Whiteford!" Neal practically fell over the bench trying to extract himself.

"As of yesterday evening, it is no longer Captain, Sir Nealan," Flyn turned to look at Dom. "Any questions you have regarding Third Company can be addressed to Captain Domitan from here forth until he's had enough of this bunch of hooligans." His voice carried across the mess hall and true to their nature the 'hooligans' of Third Company burst into wild cheers.

"What's this about Neal not respecting you as much as Kas does?" Dom asked quietly while the noise continued. He felt his own cheeks flush as Kel relayed exactly how Neal had stripped off her breeches and had practically seen her in only her undergarments.

"Why didn't you tell me you were promoted?" Neal asked as he set himself back in his seat. "You could have saved me the embarrassment."

"Why save you the embarrassment?" Dom asked. "What fun would that be?"

"You're cruel!" Neal gathered up his tray. "I'll leave you two cruel people on your own and then you'll realize how much you need me!" He turned to stalk off without looking back once.

"So things really are going well with Kas? No need for me to hunt him down and teach him how to romance you properly?" Dom pressed when Neal was long gone.

"He really is truly amazing," Kel's brilliant smile lit her face again and Dom realized he could not for one second think of actually taking that away from her. Yes, part of him wanted her to smile like that because of him, but, no, he wouldn't take her unless Kas hurt her. And Kas hurting her seemed very unlikely.

"I have a hard time believing he hasn't taken advantage of being alone in your rooms with you all of this past month," Dom settled back into the role he had made for himself. He was supposed to be the one she could tell things to and he would make sure she felt comfortable doing so.

"We've kissed but he hasn't pushed for anything more and I haven't either. I'm not sure of his reasons but I really don't wish to aggravate my leg any more than it already is." Kel's smile softened. "He's a gentleman when it comes to that sort of thing. Never pushing me beyond what he thinks I want."

"Well, I'm sure you were right and he will respect you far more than Meathead when you are ready," Dom assured her. "I suppose I should finish up here and get back to packing up."

"Would you like some help? I can't haul boxes without angering several healers and likely Kas, but I can help pack things away," Kel hauled herself up and Dom became acutely aware of the way she favored her injured leg. Her eyes followed his down to her thigh and a small blush stained her cheek before it disappeared behind her mask completely. "I really am alright. It's just tight in the mornings. Your uncle says it's because I don't move about during the night so the muscle around it becomes complacent."

"Of course," Dom pressed his own worries down. "I would love a hand. Let me take your tray for you though." He bent down to take her breakfast tray despite Kel's protests she was perfectly capable of carrying it. She would have to understand he felt some guilt and would take care of her in what small ways he was allowed.

Eventually he would need to send a letter to Master Reeves about how things were progressing with Kas as far as his mastery or at least the amount of time he was working. Then he would have to visit Kas at some point and explain his guilt in Kel's injury. It wasn't something he was looking forward to but he felt it was necessary. But until then, he had Kel to himself for a while to help him pack and he wanted to use that time to try and think up a way to make up her wound to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Standard announcement that I am not Tamora Pierce and all recognizable people and places belong to her.**

Kel waited by the palace gates tucking her impatience away behind her mask. The guards at the gate said nothing to her though she had been standing there for nearly half of a bell. They did whisper to each other from time to time but she didn't strain to hear them. It wasn't like Kas to be late and in a few more minutes she'd need to find a place to sit down to ease the growing ache in her thigh. She set her more extreme worries aside because it did her no good to dwell on them. Kas wouldn't suddenly decide she wasn't worth his time and not show. It was also unlikely anything serious had happened to him.

There was a chance he had been delayed at the forge with a project, which she couldn't fault at all. She knew how much he loved his work. It was also likely he had received an injury while working but likely nothing life threatening. They had discussed that sort of possibility one of the nights they had sat and played chess. She had talked over her injuries she had received in the past and he had given her tales of bad burns and sometimes missing fingers, toes, or larger appendages that were hazards of his job. But it was a rare case for someone to die on the job in a place like the Raven Armory and was more likely to happen to a new apprentice who thought themselves better than the basics. The masters at the Raven Armory usually pounded those flaws out of them like heated metal with errands and hard work before they even got close to using the forge.

Kel's thoughts turned to other reasons Kas could have been delayed that were just as likely. She had informed him that Raoul wanted to meet him that evening and that was likely enough to cause anyone to pause. But there was always the slight shame that Kas had admitted to one evening that he was never properly attired to be in the company of nobility on the palace grounds socially. In her rooms was one matter, out in the open was another. Well aware of his pride, she had complimented the somehow newly acquired high quality tunic, shirt, and breeches he had worn to the palace the last time to accompany her to the gardens. Her hunch about the outfit was it had been borrowed from Master Reeves or one of the other masters as he had been exceptional careful of making sure it stayed clean.

She had written to Lalasa about any shops she recommended for noble men's gear as she usually only dealt with women in her dress shop, and had received a rather thoughtful reply that she seek answers from her former knight master for shops that better catered to men of that sort of size. Not that she wasn't capable of men's gear mind, she had been doing it for Kel for years, but a female's frame was different. So Kel had gone to Raoul and had been given the names of several seamstresses and tailors that understood the particular issues with his build.

It had been her intention to write them with a fairly good description of Kas' sizing and have something for him as a gift, but all three shops had replied with the need to physically measure the man in person. She doubted there'd be any way she could get Kas to accept her paying for clothing to be made for him without her there to distract him from the costs of those sorts of outfits, so that sort of thing would have to wait until she was free of the palace grounds.

She also didn't want him believing she didn't appreciate the way he normally dressed. She liked the practicality of the middle classes with no need for embroidery on the hems or jewels pinned to every surface. She liked his well-worn shirts and breeches that spoke of hard work and too scuffed leather boots that he had likely owned for many years. She had made it clear on several occasions during that conversation that it didn't need to be for her that he wore something he deemed acceptable to be in noble company. He had acknowledged her opinion and had countered with his own feelings on the subject.

"Kel?" The voice was one she loved hearing but it wasn't the one she wanted to hear just now. It was Dom, coming from the road to the palace behind her rather than Kas in front of her calling her from her thoughts. "My Lord sent me to see what was holding you up. He and Buri have been waiting and it's not like you to be late."

"I was waiting for Kas," Kel turned to face him. "It's not like him to be late either but I can only guess at what is holding him up." Dom was dressed down for him, in comfortable breeches and a worn blue shirt that complimented his eyes. While the shirt was of obvious quality, it was old and bore signs of mending. It was rare for Dom to dress down to such a degree outside of the practice courts or even outside of his uniform. He normally wore fine cotton or linen shirts with slightly decorated tunics. He never wore the silk hose that most noblemen wore to display their status but she doubted she'd ever seen him without at least a tunic.

Dom's eyes followed hers and she saw him give a slight crooked smile and waved at the shirt and breeches. "My favorite shirt," he told her, his voice honest. "And My Lord mentioned your conversation with him about finding Kas something more suitable to the palace grounds. I'm guessing it's his comfort level not yours that brought that conversation up. It was suggested we leave finery alone for the evening."

"We?" Kel demanded, her eyes locked on Dom's. This gathering had been set up strictly for Raoul to meet Kas. That Buri was there was perfectly acceptable but 'we' sounded liked more than that.

"A small gathering," Dom's face remained carefully blank as Kel narrowed her eyes on him. She doubted it was small. She'd said it many times before that Raoul was a bad man. This time she meant it. Kas was likely nervous enough meeting him let alone however many others Raoul had seen fit to invite. If all of Third Company wasn't invited, she'd eat her tunic.

Kel looked out of the gates once more and saw not one man of Kas' size on the steps. If he had somehow gotten word of the party there was a chance nerves may have gotten the better of him. She didn't blame him one bit. She wasn't looking forward to a party either. She liked having Kas just to herself. She liked how very free he was with her when they were alone. In public, kisses were chaste and quick if at all, but alone his hands sometimes wandered over her body in a way she didn't want to chastise and he found all sorts of ways to make her feel small and delicate. But it wasn't just the kissing. He didn't shy from touching her even so much as holding her hand or putting an arm around her shoulders. He was interested in hearing about her thoughts on more than just battle tactics, weapons, and training. She was more than a comrade to him and certainly allowed to be female.

"How long have you been standing out here?" Dom demanded after a moment. "It's time for you to sit down I think. I'll go see if I can locate him. You go find Raoul." He spun her around to face the palace and gave her a slight push to send her walking. In a way she was grateful because Dom was able to do what she wasn't allowed to yet and descend the stairs to see if something was actually holding him up.

At Raoul's rooms she nearly grimaced outright as she entered. Raoul hadn't invited Third Company but that would have almost been a blessing. At least a good portion of those men were merchant's sons that would understand Kas' discomfort at the palace. Raoul and Buri's guests were Roald and Shinko, Neal and Yuki, Faleron, Merric, Seaver, Esmond, Owen, and Alanna. The women wore simple dresses and the men were mostly wearing simple shirts and breeches much like Dom had been. Despite that, Kel still found herself nervous on how Kas would respond if Dom did retrieve him. Not only were some very high ranking members of nobility among her friends but also the Crowned Prince and Princess. And Kas was well aware of the ranks of her friends mostly because those of higher ranks were patrons of the Raven Armory.

"You're alone?" Raoul asked when she stepped through the door.

"He's running late it would seem. Dom went to see if he could find him. What's all of this?" She fixed Raoul with her eyes rather than look around at her friends.

"We wanted to meet your man, properly, and I insisted," Roald's voice cut across before Raoul could even speak. "He's been up at the palace probably ten times in the last month to see you and not a single one of us has met him save your friend Dom."

"He will have to learn to get used to nobility if he ever escorts you to a feast, party, or ball," Alanna pointed out dryly. "Call it trial by fire."

"That's not what this is, Alanna," Raoul shot her a look. "Best behavior. You do know how."

"Oh piffle. You take all of the fun out of this," Alanna huffed, a grin on her face.

"Here, come sit while we wait. You shouldn't be standing so long yet," Neal nodded to an open couch where a cup of green tea sat waiting.

"Tell us a little about your man so we don't make fools of ourselves," Faleron pressed when Kel sat down. "All we got out of Dom was he is a journeyman swordsmith at the Raven Armory who should have had his mastery already with his skills. Then we got sidetracked talking about the different advantages of different swords."

"Where's he from?" Neal asked. "Which part of Tortall?"

"Port Caynn," Kel offered. She and Kas had talked at length about his childhood by the water after he had discovered Mindelan was near the coast and her childhood in the Yamani Islands was often spent near the sea.

"His parents are still there?" Roald questioned.

"No. His mother passed away when he was young and his father shortly after he moved to Corus to work for the Raven Armory," Kel supplied. Kas had admitted he remembered little of his mother but had a small portrait from his father's possessions. His father had died in a drunken brawl that had gotten out of hand. Kas' description of his father had been somewhat unpleasant but he had spoken of his master from his apprenticeship as he would a father.

"Commoners are all good and well to be friends with, Kel, but to take one as a serious courting partner?" Merric commented despite the glares he was receiving from most of the room. While the majority of her friends were accepting of commoners and Merric had improved from his time at Haven and New Hope, Kel hadn't planned on introducing him to Kas until Kas was more comfortable.

"Class doesn't matter, Merric," Shinko's quiet accented voice cut. "What matters is how he treats her. He must treat her well for her to enjoy his company so much."

"He can't treat her all of that well considering he likely can't afford it. He can't even afford to dress properly for escorting her on palace grounds," Merric replied.

Someone cleared their throat before anyone could respond and Kel looked up to see Dom standing in the doorway with Kas. Kas' cheeks were tinged pink with a blush and his eyes were down on the floor rather than up on anyone else. However long he had been there, it had been enough to hear at least Merric's last comment.

"Excuse me," he murmured, bowed low, and bolted out of the door before Kel could even rise to stop him.

"There is far more to how a man treats a woman, or anyone else for that matter, than how much coin he can afford to spend on them," Kel informed Merric. "Excuse me." She didn't bow or acknowledge more than Dom's murmured apology before she went into the hall to try and figure out where Kas had gone.

It didn't take long to find him, especially after she questioned one of the palace guards in the hallway. He had gone out of the nearest door and was leaning his head against the cool stone of the wall. She went to him and touched his arm when he wouldn't turn to look at her.

"I'm sorry I was late," he murmured without looking away from the wall. "I brought the clothes I was going to wear tonight to the forge so I could be here on time and when I located them after I finished working they seemed to have been used to clean one of the forges. I can't put it past my fellow journeymen to call that a joke. So I had to run home, but I didn't feel right meeting your mentor in soot smudged clothing, and nothing I have is clean right now." He turned his head just slightly to look at her. "Your friend was right. I can't dress properly to escort you around the palace. Certainly not to face the Crowned Prince and Princess, a future Earl, and a future Duke and Duchess. Not to mention your mentor who likely feels as your friend does."

"You know I don't care," Kel reminded him. "It's not how you dress that impresses me." She reached to take his hand and held it tight. "We don't need to do this tonight," she sighed. "Let's go back to my rooms and we can hide from the world for a while."

"Not your rooms," he turned to face her completely and put an arm around her waist to pull her against him. "You don't need to be cooped up in your rooms anymore, especially not because of me. Let's go find those gardens again."

Kel nodded and took his hand to lead him to the walled gardens they had been in only a few days before. They would be deserted at this time of evening but they were private enough if someone else did happen by. It was just as likely that he was afraid her friends would come looking for her in her rooms when she didn't come back to their gathering as it was that he was trying to keep her from being cooped up.

They reached the gardens and Kas pulled her towards a bench that was screened in with vine filled trellises. Rather than let her sit next to him, he pulled her down to sit on his lap and locked his arms around her to bury his head against her shoulder. He said nothing and she let him have his silence.

A boot scuffing against the stone path near them made Kel look up from Kas' shoulder to see Faleron round the corner and stop at the sight of them. He seemed to assess the situation for a moment before he came closer.

"Dom thought I might find you here if you weren't in your rooms," he started and then stopped to shake his head. "Roald asked Merric to leave after thoroughly giving him a reminder of chivalry," he commented after a long moment. Kas' head lifted slightly and Kel could see he was looking Faleron over. "We're not all like that. My cousin is slow to learn that wealth means little if you're an idiot and an ass. He'll come around or at least he'll keep his mouth shut if he can't wrap his mind around that."

"He's not wrong, My Lord," Kas shifted Kel off of his lap to stand and bow to Faleron. But Faleron closed the distance to force Kas to stand upright and took his hand instead.

"It's Fal to my friends," Faleron informed him. "And Kel's friends would still like to get to know you. She's an important part of all of our lives and you're important to her. That makes you important to us."

"Perhaps tonight isn't a good time," Kel stood to address Faleron. She appreciated everything he was doing and she'd tell him when Kas was well on his way back down to the city.

"No," Kas turned to wrap his arm around her waist again. "Tonight is a good time. I hope you'll forgive my attire and my retreat earlier."

"There is nothing to forgive," Faleron grinned at Kas and clapped him on the shoulder.

The collection of guests in Raoul's rooms had dwindled slightly down to Roald, Shinko, Neal, Yuki, Owen, and Dom when Faleron led them back in through the door. He had drawn Kas into an avid discussion based on the earlier discussion about the different advantages of different types of swords. Introductions were waved away as Faleron drew everyone else back into the discussion.

Kas had become so absorbed in the conversation that he had sat down next to Kel with little more than her tug at his hand. His arm went around her to tuck her in close against him as if they were alone. It wasn't until Roald inquired about Kas' decision to move to Corus rather than stay in Port Tythrenn or go elsewhere that he seemed to realize who was addressing him. Kel felt his arm around her back stiffen.

"Your Highness," he started but Roald held up a hand.

"Roald to anyone that can make Kel smile like that," Roald corrected. Kel watched Kas stare for a moment and then shake his head.

"I couldn't possibly be so improper, Your Highness," he tried.

"Of course you can," Roald grinned. "Or we'll die of old age following formalities whenever we meet. It gets tiring."

"Tiring the Crowned Prince out is Princess Shinkokami's job," Neal added with a snort only to be smacked in the arm with Yuki's fan. Neal let out a howl and began to lament about the abuse he endured for his wit. Kel was grateful and she sensed Kas was as well because it distracted from him and Roald. She felt him sigh and then shift against her before he responded to Roald.

"I came to Corus, Roald, because my master at my forge had arranged for me to work for a friend of his until I could prove myself to the Raven Armory. Master Alms always believed I was good enough to work for them," Kas' arm stayed tight around Kel. The conversation turned away from Kas then to Dom's promotion and the changes that would be coming to the King's Own as veteran men retired after the Scanran War.

"It's getting late," Neal announced when they had been talking for well over an hour. "My Yamani Blossom should be resting." He didn't even flinch as the fan came down on his arm again. "Kas, it was a pleasure to meet you officially." He stood and drew Yuki up with him to leave. As he left, others started to make their excuses.

"I'd like to walk you back to your rooms," Kas leaned down to murmur in her ear as the others bid each other goodnight. Kel only gave the barest of nods to show she had heard him and was agreeing. He'd likely stay a while longer, despite the time. He stood and helped her to her feet.

"Kas, it was a pleasure to meet you. Let's keep meeting on friendly terms," Raoul offered his hand to Kas as they neared the door. Kel recognized the threat and wasn't surprised that Kas did as well as he glanced down at her.

"I can't imagine finding myself meeting you under any other circumstance, Sir," he replied with a short bow of respect. At least he had taken her advice about how to address Raoul. Then he made his retreat, pulling Kel with him.

"Kel, Kas, I know you'll want a little while alone but I only need a moment," Roald caught them out in the hallway clearly waiting after the others had gone. Not even Shinko was nearby. "I know Fal spoke to you about Merric, but I wanted to as well."

"Your Highness," Kas started but Roald held up a hand.

"Roald to you, remember?"

"In private, sure, but in public and public spaces it would appear as though I don't respect my rank and that I think myself above it," Kas pleaded.

"Alright, fine," Roald relented. "Merric was out of line tonight. He had been asked to keep his opinions to himself if he wanted to be there. Unfortunately, and I know you are aware of this, he's not the only one at the palace with such views. I would like to ask you to pick a day to meet with me, here at the palace to amend some of the issue."

"Your Highness, I'm not sure I understand," Kas looked to Kel but she wasn't sure she had an answer to what was being discussed either. She had been trying to change views about commoners for many years and it was still noted that she cared too much even among some friends. It was unlikely anything Roald did would change those views either.

"Merric made one point tonight that can easily be smoothed over, simply regarding clothing. I assume you intend to stay courting Kel as long as possible. No, I'm not asking you about your intentions for marriage, but I'm assessing your level of seriousness for her. I believe you intend to keep her which means there will be feasts, balls, and parties you'll be expected to escort her to. It's a fairly simple fix so please allow me to fix it." Roald stood perfectly still, a calm smile on his face but his eyes were serious. It was rare for him to show favoritism to anyone but when he did it was worth watching.

"I don't want charity, Your Highness," Kas' grip on Kel's hand became tight marking his frustration. "I'm not courting Kel for an investor to pay for my mastery. I'm not courting her to elevate myself. I'm not courting her to receive new clothing."

"It's not charity," Roald's eyes stayed even. "I have a reason and I think you'll agree once you hear it," his eyes flicked to Kel and she couldn't help but narrow her eyes on him. The reason had something to do with her but he wouldn't discuss it in front of her. She was certainly not happy about that but Kas' hand was loosening to a comfortable grip on hers again marking he was relaxing. There was something he was understanding in Roald's glance that he was at least willing to accept.

"I have Sunday morning off. I'll hear your offer then," Kas sighed.

"Sunday, let's say as soon as you can after the first bell to maximize your time here. You'll have breakfast with me. I'll have someone waiting at the gate to direct you to the proper place." Roald didn't give him a chance to argue or bow as he turned and strode down the hall, every bit the Crowned Prince in charge of his domain.

"Are all of your friends so…" Kas stopped and Kel glanced up at him trying to figure out what word he wanted.

"Most of them," Kel stalled whatever word he was looking to find. Pushy, yes, when it came to what they saw as right. Determined, definitely. "Neal would have been less kind about it. For all he means well, he tends to either talk around an issue or cut straight to the heart without thought to how someone might take his words," she gave his arm a tug to start pulling him down the hall. "If you would like me to talk to Roald about all of this, I can. I can even go around him to Shinko if you'd rather I didn't address it openly."

"No," Kas let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her waist again. "I'll hear his offer and see what point he won't make in front of you."

The rest of the walk was done in silence as Kel become well aware that Kas was thinking over something. He wouldn't speak until he had decided on what he wanted to say. Rushing him or interrupting his thoughts wouldn't win her any rewards. At her door he stopped her again.

"You know I am not courting you for status or money, right?" His voice was soft.

"I'm well aware of that, Kas. Come inside for a few minutes," she nodded to the door she had just unlocked and opened. She wanted to spend at least a little time proving to him that she knew he wasn't after anything other than her. There had to have been more pushing that reaction in him than just Dom's offer to fund his masterpiece or Roald's offer to add to his wardrobe. Someone had mentioned trying to elevate his status and that wasn't one she had heard. She wasn't sure if it came from someone inside of the palace or someone he knew in the city. Either way she wanted to soothe his frustrations.

"I'm sorry," he sighed as she closed the door behind them. "I just get grumpy when I'm reminded I can't afford to truly treat you properly."

"I can afford what I need when it comes to things that cost coin. I don't need a man to spend money on me. I want the things you don't need to spend money on," she pulled him towards the couch but he stopped her with a sweet kiss.

"If you keep talking like that I won't be able to control myself," he teased her. "I'm going to take my leave while I still have some ability to walk away from you." He leaned down to give her one more kiss. "I'd love to say I will be back tomorrow night or the night after but I need to spend a night getting my clothes clean. I will not meet or have breakfast with the Crowned Prince coated in soot." He sighed.

"I'm sure you have neglected to do plenty of things working the hours you do and coming up to the palace all of the time," Kel smiled up at him. "You are allowed to take an evening to yourself."

"I may be allowed, but I dislike it all of the same. Not when I know I can be with you instead," his hands drifted down to her hips and pulled her in close. "Leaving you here is one of the most difficult things I make myself do."

"You could always stay," she blushed at her own boldness. She hadn't meant to make that offer but she didn't regret it falling from her lips. It opened doors that she wasn't sure she was completely ready for but she was willing to explore those options with Kas.

Kas was absolutely still and silent. She forced herself to look up at him and saw something glimmering in his warm brown eyes that made her knees feel weak. His hands stayed locked around her hips his eyes still on her face. Then he moved, shifting his head down to give her a kiss that filled her core with a fizzing warmth that made her limbs all feel loose. It gathered in her lower abdomen making the muscles clench in a way that needed some sort of release she wasn't sure she could give them on her own, but she was sure Kas knew whatever she needed. If moments earlier she wasn't sure she was ready, she was willing now.

"Not tonight," Kas murmured when he pulled back. One of his hands detached from her hips to come up to cup her cheek and then drifted into her hair to start running through it. "I'll have to get up very early and I wouldn't want to disturb your rest when you need it to heal still. But soon I will take you up on that offer." He leaned down to give her one more slow and sweet kiss. "Good night, Kel."

Then he was gone and Kel needed to sit to gather her thoughts. There was no way to describe how she was truly feeling. She was elated that Kas was thinking of her and her injury when it had gone from her mind, but she was frustrated because she wanted relief from the tension she had felt build inside of her when he had kissed her so.

He wasn't too far gone, she could always go and catch up to him. She could make her case for losing a little sleep for more time with him. She could beg him for whatever came after that kiss. But she was scared on top of everything else she was feeling. She wanted more from him, but now that he was gone from in front of her, worries settled back in.

She didn't know a single thing about pleasing a man. She knew she could ask Yuki or Shinko for advice but she'd likely embarrass herself trying to stumble over her questions, and she certainly didn't want any more information about Neal or Roald in that light. Part of her questioned going to Dom. That part of her was sure he wouldn't mock her questions or laugh at her embarrassment. But it felt wrong to go to him on such a matter.

As she forced herself to stand and go back to the bedroom rather than chase after Kas she realized she was being silly. Kas would very likely forgive her ignorance on such a matter and likely would be willing to educate her. He had to know she wasn't very experienced. She had been very honest about her relationship with Cleon.

She laid down on her bed and turned to meditating to settle her body, unaware of when clearing her mind dropped off into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Saturday evening Dom found himself pleasantly surprised to be handed a note from Roald asking him to present himself in the royal wing after the first bell of the morning. He had heard from Kel about the conversation that Roald had had with Kas so he at least was aware of what he was being invited to. But it seemed odd to find himself invited to such a thing. He knew Roald, certainly. Not one person in the palace hadn't met the Crowned Prince at least once in their time there, but they weren't more the passing acquaintances.

Unlike most of Kel's friends, he hadn't had the pleasure of serving on the Scanran border with the Crowned Prince though he knew Roald had held a post. They weren't part of the same social circles. The only connections Dom had to be on friendly terms with the Crowned Prince were Neal and Kel. Neither seemed like much of a reason he would have been invited when no one else had received an invitation.

And he knew no one had received an invitation because he had taken his note to Neal to ask what he thought would be expected of him only to have his cousin shrug in his face. He hadn't been invited and after careful enquires with the others he knew from his time at the Scanran border he realized he had been the only one to receive the note.

"Perhaps he's asked you because you're the only noble that Kas seems openly comfortable with," Neal tried when Dom questioned what Roald might actually want with him.

It made more sense than it didn't so Dom went, arriving at the same time as a fussy man leading several assistants loaded down with bolts of cloth, baskets, a heavy wooden platform, and a stool. Roald was in his sitting room looking over what appeared to be a report and drinking tea. When Dom came in he set the report down and offered him a seat.

"A little light reading for your morning tea, Your Highness?" Dom asked with a nod to the report. After Roald had set it down Dom had caught the title of the report: _Kasen Lander, Journeyman Swordsmith, Copperturn Street, Corus, formerly of Port Caynn._

"No, your Highnessing me today, Domitan," Roald waved him into a seat. "And you can't blame me for wanting to know a little more about the man Kel is courting. I understand she's a very private person and has little reason to wish to bring a relationship out into the open of court with everyone and their mother having a harsh comment about it, but I need to be able to address concerns that he's not preying on one of my closest friends to gain some access to high ranking people." Roald threw himself down in a seat. "He's not, I knew that the moment I saw them together, but I have to be able to address it all the same."

"I doubt he would have needed me to tip the odds in favor of them meeting if he had plans to use her to get to you," Dom pointed out.

"You would think, but the council is full of conservatives that refuse to believe a noble, even Kel, would lower themselves to courting a commoner. They'll also call her the easiest woman in all of Tortall and claim she's too unattractive to have all in the same breath. My father practically had to sit on Alanna at the last meeting," Roald's lips curled into a small smile.

"So you insisted on meeting him the other night to address the concerns of the council?" Dom pressed. Kel hadn't been the only person to point out how unusual it had been for Roald to have insisted on such a thing. He so rarely used his authority to butt in anywhere that it was news every time he decided to do such a thing.

"Yes, but also because I want to meet the man that has Kel giving that damned smile that makes the sun pale in comparison," Roald turned back to the report to roll it up and tuck it away.

Dom knew exactly what smile Roald was referring to. Kel had two ways of smiling. One was simply as controlled as the rest of her normal facial expressions. The other seemed to appear when happiness took her by surprise. He swore in those smiles, the mixture of green and gold in her eyes grew brighter and twinkled with tangible light. And when she would catch herself smiling so, sometimes she brought her hand up to cover it, her crumpled cheeks turning slightly pink with her embarrassment at her abandon. It was by far one of the single most amazing and sweetest things he had witnessed from a woman. He was surprised, though, that anyone else had noticed in such a fashion. He had thought that perhaps because of his feelings for her it had affected him differently. Now, he wondered if it affected others the same way.

"Is this the man that you need clothing for, Your Highness? I can see why you needed it so short notice," the fussy tailor came over to address them.

Dom glanced down at his clothes and frowned. They were chosen for comfort rather than style: a simple white shirt, a blue tunic, and black breeches all lacking in design or embroidery. He fought the urge to demand what was wrong with his clothing as Roald gave just a fraction of a shake of his head. It was enough to tell Dom he shouldn't say anything.

"Captain Domitan of Masbolle is not in need of any clothing that I am aware of," Roald's voice held an edge of warning as he announced Dom's title.

At the mention of 'Captain' the man's lips went tight. A captain held power and rank. At the mention of Masbolle the man dropped into a bow murmuring his apologies. His fief was in the Book of Gold and Dom had a guess that this man catered to the wealthier fiefs and likely had memorized all of the noble houses in their ranking order to assess the level of business he could extort from each of them. While Dom disagreed with the practice, he knew more effort tended to go into impressing those in the Book of Gold than those in the Book of Copper. There was always more groveling and general sucking up directed towards him when his fief was mentioned. It was one of the main reasons he had convinced his men to call him Sergeant or Dom instead of Masbolle whenever they visited shops together. Now he needed to assure them Captain would also be sufficient if, on the slight chance, they were feeling respectful.

"The young man in question should be here shortly." Roald informed the tailor. "And of course, after his measurements are taken we can have some breakfast." Dom realized Roald had turned back to him. "I gave some preliminary guesses to Kas' sizing to help things along."

"Off of something she said to Raoul, I think Kel was planning on doing this for him before you took it away from her." It was more than what Kel had said to Raoul. She had said it to him when he had gone to speak to her the morning before. She was frustrated with Roald for having some sort of argument that included something about her but wouldn't speak in front of her. And she worried that Kas would be less open to taking something from the Crowned Prince than from her as a lover's gift and that it would close the door on that sort of gift for a long time if not ever.

"I am aware that Kel isn't happy about this. She spoke to Shinko as well about her concerns, and I understand. But I also have a guess that Kas won't turn me down after he hears what I have to say, if he truly cares about her. Beyond that, he'll think I'm only gifting him a few outfits. He'd be able to argue with Kel when more than two or three court worthy outfits show up, but I doubt he'll come and argue with me." Roald gave a slight grin and Dom was almost dumbfounded.

From what his friends said of the Crowned Prince, and what his own experience with the man had taught him, Roald was generally shy and quiet. It seemed reasonable to believe that it was his nature. Now he wondered how much of Roald was tucked away behind that quiet, reserved mask that was far too much like Kel's or any Yamani's mask. It stood to reason that he had at least a little bit of a mischievous streak in there somewhere. From stories Raoul had told of the King growing up and from stories that came from the Riders about Thayet when they went to training camp with her, he knew both of Roald's parents were far from reserved. It stood to reason that Roald at least held flashes of that sort of boldness.

"Your Highness," the door to the sitting room opened and a palace guard stood aside to allow Kas to step through. Dom immediately noted that Kas had found a tunic somewhere and that he was likely wearing his best shirt and breeches under it.

"Good morning, Kas," Roald rose and strode forward to offer a hand to Kas to grasp. Dom was well aware it kept Kas from bowing. "I thought I'd ask Dom to join us for breakfast as well since you two get on so well, and it always helps to have a second opinion on things of this sort should you want them." Roald waved at the tailor who didn't seem to be paying them any mind while he ordered his assistants about.

"Good morning, Your Highness, Captain Domitan," Kas had taken Roald's hand but he seemed to remain at least wary of the palace guard still standing in the doorframe and the tailor.

"Well, let's get you measured so we can start eating," Roald turned to guide Kas further into the room towards the platform but Kas didn't move.

"I haven't agreed to this yet, Your Highness. You said you had a reason but you indicated you wouldn't speak it in front of Kel," Kas pressed.

"Of course," Roald turned back to Kas. "You know I've known Kel since she was ten. She's a good friend of mine, personally, and a better friend of my wife. Their friendship goes back to their childhood in the Yamani Islands, I'm sure you know."

"Kel has told me stories of her childhood and page training years." Dom watched as Kas remained stiff and guarded.

"The point to my mentioning that, is that Kel is a close friend and I take an interest in her life as all good friends do," Roald nodded to Dom and Dom saw Kas' eyes flick to him and back to the Crowned Prince. "She's faced plenty of critics of her over the years. They tend to focus on specific rumors like how easy she is, her looks, and of course, her ineligibility for a husband. She takes all of it in stride, but I'm sure it wounds her heart some. I know I'm not alone in believing that her personal image of herself has suffered some. Neal has made quite a few comments to me over the years."

"Neal has made quite a few comments to everyone over the years," Dom interjected hoping it would help Kas to relax a little.

"Of course, Neal doesn't keep his mouth shut for long," Roald grinned. "But where I was going with that, was Kel has taken enough of that to heart to believe some things just weren't meant for her. We held several parties and balls in honor of the warriors returning to the palace when they returned from the war at the end of Spring. Kel told my wife that she was alright not being asked to dance, when at the end of the night she had not once been asked. Her friends were the only ones that would likely give her the time of day and none of them wanted to venture too far into treating her like a woman by asking her to dance. Kel goes unescorted to parties. She goes unescorted to feasts. She doesn't dance at balls though she is easily one of the most stunning women this court has. I want to see that change and somehow I believe that you'd be the one to show her what she should expect from a decent man, but you need the clothes first. And that is something I can easily remedy. So measurements," Roald stepped aside to nod to the platform where the tailor was waiting.

Dom watched as Kas blinked and then his eyes came to up meet Roald's. "I can see why you wouldn't say that in front of her," he breathed out. "I _can_ afford to pay for my own clothing. It's just going to take some time."

"I'd rather you spend your time on Kel," Roald waved off his concerns. "She spends too much time on others' needs and not enough time on her own. Allow me to give something to her this way." He nodded to the platform again and Kas sighed before going to stand on the platform before the tailor.

"This is the man you want me to make clothes for, Your Highness?" The tailor turned to stare at Roald, disbelief written in his every feature. Kas certainly wasn't his usual clientele.

"Will that be a problem? I can always ask Mistress Isran for a recommendation of where she might direct my current and future needs," Roald's voice held a soft threat that Dom wasn't sure he wouldn't follow through on.

"No, not a problem. I just don't know if I prepared anything the right size," the tailor turned back to Kas. "Arms out."

Dom flashed Roald a small grin as the Prince gave him the tiniest of winks. No one wanted to lose the Crown's future business and if Roald chose to take his business elsewhere, court fashion tended to follow suit. It had only been a threat simply because Dom was sure the tailor wasn't willing to lose business over designing for one commoner.

"Has Kel always gone unattended to things? I thought she had had a sweetheart, Sir Cleon of Kennan," Kas asked after a few moments.

"That was a little different," Roald glanced at Dom as he spoke. "Kel tried her best to keep most of that relationship hidden because she had enough issues at the time with conservatives openly challenging her. One was bold enough to try and run her through on the tilting lanes. Cleon allowed her to keep most of it in private. Beyond that, she was a squire the entire time they were, well I can't call it courting, but together. She wasn't attending parties and feasts as a guest but as a server during that time. She was a knight briefly over Midwinter before she was sent packing to the border in the spring but she didn't attend anything. Most newly made knights spend much of Midwinter recovering."

"And Cleon met up with her on her way to the border to break it off with her," Dom added. "So she has never had an escort when she's been able to attend any of those events as a guest."

"You didn't like Sir Cleon, though," Kas glanced at Dom.

"Oh?" Roald raised an eyebrow at Dom.

"I didn't appreciate that he was leading her on though he was already betrothed," Dom admitted. "She deserved better than that."

"I believe I heard enough from Cleon about that damned flirting Sergeant Domitan that didn't respect Kel was taken," Roald wasn't even hiding his amusement. "I don't believe I've heard those complaints from Kas yet though."

"Flatter her all you like," Kas murmured as the tailor pulled his knotted cord tight around his chest. "She could stand to hear it from more than me."

"You're not worried the handsome Captain will steal her out from under your nose?" Roald teased. "Cleon always was."

"If I worry about every man she spends time with professionally or in friendship, I prove to her that I don't trust her. It doesn't say much about me as a man if I'm that jealous. It also wouldn't say much about myself as a courting partner if she had to go elsewhere to get what she needed," Kas pointed out.

"Unless you can't figure out her needs. She's hard to read sometimes. Most Yamani's are," Roald sat down and Dom followed suit.

"Well, she seems happy with what I've been doing," Kas' cheeks flushed pink.

"You need to remove your tunic, shirt, and breeches," the tailor informed him. "I have some things to try, then we'll look at what colors and styles you prefer."

Soon Kas was down to only his loincloth as hose, breeches, shirts, and tunics were pinned against his frame and then unpinned again. Dom found excuses to look away rather than at Kas' almost bare body. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable seeing a man in nothing but a loincloth. He saw the men of the Own in far less far more often than he wished. It was that his mind had automatically started thinking about Kel and how she would possibly enjoy such a view. It was an uncomfortable thought made more uncomfortable by the fact he knew Kel had seen him in exactly as much clothing as Kas was wearing in front of him now. Had she enjoyed that view? He wasn't sure he wanted to know, but a traitorous part of his mind still questioned it.

"Well, these aren't as far off target in size as I thought," the tailor commented after pinning several different options to Kas' frame. "Your Highness, any preferences to what you've seen thus far?"

"You'll have to direct your questions on that matter to Master Lander there," Roald nodded to Kas. Dom glanced up to see both Kas and the tailor looking less than delighted at the prospect, but Roald had turned away from them to address Dom once more. "How is everything going with taking over the Captainship?"

"Not nearly as bad as First Company had it, but I have been with Third Company for just over a decade," Dom admitted. First Company's new leader that had been found and put in place during the Scanran War had needed to fight hard to get his men in line. The former captain, Glaisdan of Haryse, had allowed the men to become lazy in their training due to their usual placement as a ceremony and parade company only. What training the men had done was only for showing off to the court ladies. The losses they had taken in the Scanran War were obnoxiously heavy until Raoul had managed to send the remaining people back to Corus altogether.

Ulliver Linden in charge of Second Company had selected one of his own men to lead the recruitment and temporary training of First until Raoul could return home and officially select someone. The men remaining from the original First had fought the training and the new men were green as grass. The man Ulliver had assigned was confirmed by Raoul but he had had to fight still after the official rank had been given.

Dom's transition had been far easier. The only changes to his daily routine thus far was more paperwork, more meetings, and including more than just nine other men in his random inspections. The men had easily accepted him as their new captain which had given him a fairly good confidence boost in his placement.

"I believe my father plans on keeping First Company as a parade troop despite the training they are undergoing but their captain has been petitioning for a chance to ride down to the southern coast to get some good combat experience with raiders in Pearlmouth," Roald commented.

"We've done that before. It would be a good field test for them now that they are in some sort of working order," Dom acknowledged.

"Do you believe they'll survive their first true field test in the year and a half they've been a full company again?" Roald asked, eyes intent. Dom realized that the Prince was testing him somehow in his own right.

"Their training is sound. I've seen their rosters myself. It's a matter of taking orders and testing their instincts more than anything else at this point. Even if they take casualties, which any good company might, they'll come away having learned why they need to take orders or why they have been doing all of this training. I don't see why the King would be reluctant to let them go. If he wants them as his first line of protection, then he should make sure they understand how to do more than drills with their swords." Dom waited a moment before he saw Roald nod his agreement.

"I said as much and so did my mother. I doubt they'll be held back from going once Raoul throws his two coppers in." Roald flashed a grin. "It will be good for them to get a few months away from court and see what their mail and swords are actually worth."

"Will Kel travel with them too, or only Third Company?" Kas asked. Dom glanced up to see him pulling his clothes back on. The tailor had abandoned him to start giving orders to his assistants once more. Scissors, needles, thread, and piles of cloth were pulled from baskets to start stitching.

"It's always possible Raoul will see it as a way of keeping her further invested in the Own," Roald admitted with a sigh. "My father is fairly certain Raoul is trying to open up the way for her to be Knight Commander when he finally retires."

"If he does send her with First, it won't be on this outing. The reports from the healers are good about her leg but she'll still be restricted for a while," Dom explained. "And between you and I," Dom glanced to Roald. He could at least give the future King and Kel's friend a warning. It was unlikely Roald or even Kas would give any of the gossips something more to work with. "He wants her for Knight Commander but he has mentioned some complications to that line of thinking that need to be dealt with."

"The conservatives and gossip?" Roald asked.

"More like her preference to a hands on approach clashing with if she ever wants to have a family of her own. After seeing her at Haven and New Hope with those children, I can't doubt she'll want children of her own at some point." Dom sighed. Kel would be a good mother when given the opportunity. Already she had shown that a thousand times over with her mothering of her friends and a thousand times more with the strays she had picked up over the years.

"I suppose that would complicate things a little. Even if you convince her to be a desk knight for a few years, she'd eventually have to leave her husband to care for the children when she does return to the field," Roald leaned back into the couch as he thought out loud. "Perhaps Alanna's son would be more suited to Knight Commander when Raoul gets through with him, and I can steal Kel for Training Master when Padraig finally throws in the towel. She's very suited to training young ones. I may have to bend a few ears."

"I don't suppose anyone has presented these problems to Kel herself," Kas came to join them on the couches. "She certainly hasn't said anything to me."

"I'm sure Kel has thought about it. She knows the rumors as well as any. We've joked about it many times," Dom looked to Kas and sighed. "I'm not sure how much Kel tells you, or anyone really, about her thoughts. She doesn't like to burden others if she can help it. She didn't tell anyone about the Chamber of Ordeal setting her after Blayce the Gallan and went riding off after her people alone rather than ask for help. I know what happened at Haven has given her nightmares but she doesn't speak about it even if you are the one to wake her up from them. Even something as the damage I caused her leg. I'm willing to bet she curses my name hourly for the pain and restrictions my sword caused, but she tells me she doesn't blame me and hides it all behind a smile when I'm about. It would be a blessing for her to just share what's on her mind for once."

"There's a couple of things that I want to address in that speech. For clarity purposes," Kas had leaned forward. "I'm not sure I want to know, but I do. How have you been in a position to wake her from nightmares?"

"Her former servant, Tobe, used to talk about her nightmares from time to time when he woke her from them at New Hope," Dom felt his cheeks flush a little. "And my tent is usually the closest to hers whenever we must camp. On the way back to Corus from the border we camped several times when wayhouses were full. Canvas tent walls don't exactly block that much sound."

"Okay," Kas didn't press that matter for which Dom was grateful.

He didn't want to admit that he had also let himself into Kel's room at New Hope several nights when he had been stationed there to wake her from her nightmares. She had never questioned his presence at the time since she had often apologized for being too loud and disrupting his sleep. Even when he had explained his understanding to her, she hadn't done more than call him a good friend and thank him for waking her. No amount of coaxing had gotten her to speak about her nightmares.

"The other thing," Kas interrupted his thoughts. "Kel explained how she was injured to me. I didn't realize it was you, but I'm not surprised. When she spoke of it to me, she placed no blame on you." His lips curled into a grim smile. "The only thing about this wound that truly bothers her from what I can tell is the scar it will leave behind. She seemed rather ashamed of it. She was right that it wouldn't be pretty, but I should be the only one seeing it after the healers are done with her so her worries are moot."

"She tells you more than she tells me then," Dom felt a dull ache in his heart. He had wanted Kel to find someone to share herself with, but he hadn't realized how much it would hurt.

"I doubt she was telling me more than to try and warn me off of her. She always seems ready to believe I'll be done with her when I realize she's not your everyday woman," Kas gave him a small smile. "As if I ever considered her to be anything other than unique."

"I hope you soothed some of her worries about her scars then. She doesn't have too many but she's liable to gain more," Roald stood. "Shall we have breakfast as I promised? I don't want to send you off to work to faint. Kel would have my head."

"Of course I attempted to show her that her worries were for nothing. I'll do it again whenever I take her up on her offer to spend the night," Kas rose to follow Roald into the dining room off of the sitting room.

Dom stood to follow, holding his breath and releasing it slowly to calm his mind once more. Kel had offered Kas to spend the night with her? To hear Kas speak of it turned that dull ache into a hard throb in his heart. He had done well finding someone Kel would love enough to offer herself to him. He just hadn't expected there to be so much pain mixed in with his relief.


	11. Chapter 11

Kel grinned at Kas as she caught him glancing in the floor length mirror in her bedroom once more to admire himself. The moment he had received the chest full of clothing that had arrived at his apartment in one of the rare moments he had been there, he had changed into one of the outfits and had packed up several more to bring up to the palace. She had been pleasantly surprised by how good the clothes had looked on him, but she hadn't expected him to be just as impressed.

"You're sure you don't mind me leaving some clothes here? I don't want to impose on you," Kas turned to look back at her his eyes shadowed with his anxiety.

"I don't mind at all," Kel assured him. He had shown her his burden upon walking in the door and had made his excuses then. He was worried that his fellow journeymen would think nothing of rehashing the same joke of cleaning a forge with his finer clothing if he brought any of it to work to make a quick change before coming up to the palace if he didn't have time to return home. It also left him with some options if he needed to run up to the palace with little notice should she ever return injured from a call again.

Now they were back in her bedroom, unpacking the canvas bag he had tucked the clothing into for her to put in her dressing room. As she pulled the different things he had brought out of the bag she was slightly surprised to see some of Kas' normal work clothing tucked in with the tunics, more styled breeches, hose, and silk shirts. She glanced up at Kas to see him blush when he noticed that she had discovered what else had been tucked into the bag.

"I thought it might be a good plan to have some of my normal clothing here as well. In case I spend the night," his cheeks flushed a little more. She felt her own cheeks flush. He had visited twice since she had made her offer for him to spend the night, but hadn't indicated he had thought any on her offer at all. It had been a slight disappointment that he hadn't been thinking about it, but it had soothed some anxieties about what spending the night meant. Now she knew he had been considering it and it was likely closer to happening than she had believed. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time. "Is that not alright?" Kas asked after a long moment. "I really don't have to keep things here if you would prefer."

"No, it's not that," Kel realized that something must have shown on her face for him to be trying to soothe her worries. He stopped her from explaining more by plucking the clothing from her fingers and pulling her against him to kiss her sweetly.

"It doesn't have to be tonight," he told her as he pulled back. "Just insurance for a future together."

"It can be tonight, if you want," she felt her cheeks and neck grow hot as she suggested it.

Kas didn't respond with words. Instead he leaned down to kiss her again the way he had when she had first suggested he spend the night over a week before. The fizzing warmth that had filled her that night burned away what fears she had imagined. Then slowly she became aware she was no longer standing. A distant, cool part of her mind realized he had laid her back sideways on the bed, crumpling his clothing beneath her. He was kneeling over her, bracing himself above her with one arm to keep his weight off of her while he continued to kiss her. The way he was positioned over the top of her made her feel unbelievably small and delicate. The realization sent her nerves tingling with anticipation for what was going to follow.

Cool air touched her stomach as she felt her shirt being edged up. His fingers brushed against the sensitive skin of her stomach and inched almost agonizingly slow upwards towards her breastband underneath of her shirt. Her lungs betrayed her as her breathing became stilted when his fingers began to toy with the edge of the breastband.

"Is this okay?" Kas murmured against her lips.

She managed to nod. She wanted his fingers to move higher, to push the fabric of her breastband up, to feel him touch her far more intimately. There was a tension building with his touch low in her abdomen that excited her, but some part of her still worried he would be disappointed by what she had to offer. She had spent years building up muscle that had made her thick in most places men wanted their women to have soft curves. She also lacked the larger breasts that men tended to like.

"Can I take your shirt off?" He asked after another long kiss. His fingers had moved no higher up inside of her breastband despite her nod to it being alright. Why was he stalling? She wanted this.

"Kel? Are you in here?" Neal's loud voice was in the sitting room. Kas' hand came out from under her shirt immediately and he backed off of her without another word. She felt the loss of his heat on her skin acutely. She wanted him to be over the top of her, touching her again.

She fought back a growl of frustration at her best friend. The door to her sitting room had been locked. She always locked it when she was inside out of habit unless she was expecting guests. She knew she had locked it behind Kas coming in to allow them some privacy together.

Kas helped her up off of the bed just before Neal glanced in the bedroom. Kel was sure her blush was hardly concealed behind anything resembling her Yamani mask. Neal's green eyes flashed as he glanced between her, Kas, and the rumpled clothing and covers on the bed where they had been.

"Come, we're going down to the infirmary," his words were clipped.

"There was no plan for me to go down and see your father tonight," Kel crossed her arms over her chest. She had set times she was to go down to the infirmary and never were they this late in the evening. Often her visits were in the morning. The only excuse for a time to change was if new information had come to light, but no new information on spidren blood in wounds had come up since they had found a treatment that had started working.

"There is now. Kas should come too, I insist," he turned to stalk out of her bedroom.

Kel turned to Kas meaning to apologize for being interrupted but he leaned down to give her a soft kiss and straightened her shirt a little more.

"Why do I feel like these sort of surprises happen to you often here," he murmured as he pulled back.

"Because I was mad enough to keep Sir Meathead as a best friend," she leaned into his arms. "We'll come back to this later, right?" She felt her voice become small.

"We'll see," he took her hand and led her towards the door.

Neal said nothing to either of them as he stalked down to the infirmary with them in tow. Kas' fingers stayed twined in hers even as they stepped through the infirmary door and were led to an exam room. Neal closed the door and nodded to the exam table.

"Up," he ordered. Kel sighed and moved to sit on the edge of the exam table. "Lay back." He put a hand on her shoulder to push her back until she was laying down.

"Neal!" Kel gasped out when she felt him tug her waistband.

"Nealan!" Baird's voice made Neal's hands abandon the waistband of her breeches long enough for Kel to pull them back up the inch he had managed to pull them down. "My office now," Baird ordered. "Keladry, please give us a moment."

"Is he always so brisk when he's playing healer?" Kas asked coming to help her sit up again.

"Not this much," Kel glanced up at him. "This is him being protective, I think." Kas only shook his head and smiled down at her. He brought her hand up to his lips and kept a hold of her hand while they waited.

"I must apologize for my son, it seems," Baird entered the exam room. "He seems to believe you may have caused more damage to yourself, somehow," he glanced at Kas to relay his meaning. "Do you mind if I look to ease his fears?"

"I promise I have not ignored the restrictions," Kel tried.

"I know," Baird sighed. "If you would oblige me, though, by pulling your breeches down?"

Kel glanced at Kas knowing he had already seen her wound but it felt awkward to be pulling her breeches down in front of him now. How quickly would he have asked her to remove her breeches for him had they not been interrupted up in her bedroom? She would have much rather have undressed in front of him in that manner than this one.

"Do you want me to go to the waiting area?" Kas asked when she hesitated.

"No, you can stay," she smiled up at him and began to edge her breeches down.

"You must be Kas," Baird offered him a hand. "I've heard good things about you from my nephew and from Keladry."

"Duke Baird is Dom's uncle," Kel explained to Kas when he seemed confused by exactly who Baird was speaking of.

"Ah," Kas gripped Baird's hand. "I appreciate all you do for Kel."

"Keladry is a very good patient," Baird turned to give her his kind smile as she settled her breeches just below the bandaged area. "I'm going to unwrap the bandages to get a thorough look." He undid the bandages, rolling them back up as he unwrapped her leg. The final pad fell away to reveal her stitched shut wound.

The bubbling under the skin was still prevalent and the purple and red marks caused by the acidic spidren blood around the wound were likely permanent much to her dismay. It still looked ugly despite it healing. It would always be one of the more ugly marks on her body. Kas' hand found hers and brought it up to his lips once more.

"You're beautiful," he murmured when she looked up at him. She smiled at him knowing exactly why he was complimenting her now. He wanted to assure her that it wasn't something that would make him run away. She just hoped he still believed it when he took off her shirt to find the scar left by Stenmun's axe.

"I see my son's worries were misplaced," Baird pulled his Gift from the wound. "The healing is progressing as we had anticipated. I have no doubt you're starting to get some of the strength back. But now wouldn't be a bad time for a bit of an extra dose to help you along." He produced a now familiar vial and stone jar. They were the treatment that was combating most of the damage with only a little nudge from his Gift.

The vial was opened and a small amount was poured over the wound making Kel fight back that gasp that always followed as the stronger cleaners mixed in with the herbs in the vial hit the deeper parts of her wound. Then Baird smoothed the lotion in the stone jar over the outside of the wound that soothed the sting and numbed the rest of the pain she felt briefly. He wrapped her up with fresh bandages and helped her to stand to pull her breeches back up.

"I need to be blunt for a moment with both of you," Baird sighed. "It is not for me to say what you do or do not do behind closed doors but as I healer I fear I have to warn you to be careful. The thigh is a hard place to avoid pulling wrong in that sort of activity." His cheeks turned a little pink. "Should you need to see me in the morning for any reason, you can send a note to avoid my son being made aware."

Kel felt her own cheeks flush. What she did with her body was supposed to be her private decision, but Neal had taken that from her with his well-timed break in into her rooms. Not only had he included himself, but he had included his father who she respected greatly. She doubted that would be all. Likely Yuki would know as soon as he arrived back at their rooms. And perhaps there was a good chance he would tell any of their friends that happened to cross him on the way. If he had wanted to shame her for the first time she had ever been close to bedding a man, he had done it very well.

"Of course, Your Grace," Kas gave a bow. Baird made a dignified retreat then and Kas wrapped an arm around her waist. "Shall we go finish finding places for those clothes?" He asked her. She nodded and let him pull her out of the infirmary. Neal was nowhere in sight which was lucky for him.

Back in her rooms, Kel sat on the bed at Kas' insistence while he refolded his clothes and set them on her desk instead. Then he joined her, sitting next to her to pulling her neatly against him.

"Perhaps tonight is not a good night for this," he murmured. "I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to set your healing back any. I still have hope that you'll be a bright spot in the middle of my work days again and I want to take you out to dinner again. Not that the palace doesn't feed you well, but I like taking you places."

"I don't suppose we could try anyway," she blushed at her own boldness once again as Kas chuckled.

"We could, but I'd rather not risk hurting you. I never want to be the man that hurts you," he laid her back sideways on the bed again and followed her down to kiss her. He rested on his elbow next to her to support himself. His other hand rested on her stomach, outside of her shirt. Even this was different than his normal sweet kisses. It was comfortable and she found herself relaxing against the bed. His fingers stopped just resting and began trailing small circles on her stomach and hip in a way that was intimate without pushing towards bedding. For the first time she imagined that could fall asleep to something like this or find herself thrilled to wake up this way.

"Kel!" The main door of her rooms slammed open and she heard Neal call her name from the sitting room once again though she had locked the door.

"I swear to Mithros, Nealan, that you will regret magicking my lock for the rest of your life," she growled out when Kas jerked away from her at the noise.

"I should go," Kas sighed when Neal came to stand in the bedroom doorway, arms crossed with his best disappointed mother look.

"Yes, you should," Neal snapped. "Since you can't seem to keep your hands to yourself despite the warning you were given."

"Kas, wait," Kel begged, pushing herself to sit up. He hadn't been there all of that long and she wanted to spend time with him.

"I'll come back not tomorrow but the day after," he leaned down to kiss her. "I have something I want to give you that I'll bring." He pressed his lips against hers once more before he turned and left without so much as a glance at Neal as he brushed past.

"I can't believe you would set your healing back after all of the work I put into you," Neal threw his hands into the air.

"If you value our friendship at all, you will leave now," Kel pointed at the door. She was so mad at him for ruining whatever that had been. Neal opened his mouth to snap a reply. "Now, Nealan!" She demanded before he could say whatever was on his mind. She pointed at the door once more. His eyes went wide for a moment and then his mouth shut with an audible click before he practically ran for the door.

Kel stood to follow and closed the door behind him to lock it up tight again. She would need to inquire about mage proofing and lock pick proofing her doors. She doubted that Neal would remember her fury the next time he realized she was alone with Kas though she was beginning to question how he had known they had been doing anything intimate at all. He had managed to break in twice during intimate moments, the only truly intimate and possibly improper moments that had really taken place in her rooms since Kas had been visiting.

She went back to her bedroom and looked around. He had to have had some indication of what had been going on. His rooms weren't exactly all of that close for him to have heard and she knew they had been quiet so listening through the main door wouldn't have given them away either. Nothing seemed remotely out of place in her room and she wasn't sure exactly what she was looking for, but searching was helping her calm down enough not to chase after Neal and ignore every restriction by challenging him for satisfaction on the practice courts.

A knock on the door made her stop searching and her anger surface again. She was certain Neal had decided to take leave of his senses and return to continue to berate her. She threw open the door and glared out only to realize it wasn't Neal but Dom standing on the other side. His blue eyes were wide as he stared at her.

"Have I done something to anger you?" He asked finally, his voice soft.

"No, not you," she pinched the bridge of her nose and forced herself to take a deep breath to try and calm down again. "I thought you were Neal coming back again."

"Ah, and what has my cousin done to spark your nonexistent temper?" He asked. "Should I go find some of my men to hold him down for you? Or I heard the best idea for a prank from some of the men the other morning. I stopped them from doing it then because it would have humiliated the victim, but with Neal making himself such an ass I can always make an exception."

Kel smiled despite her anger. Dom didn't even need to hear what Neal had done to start planning retaliation with her. She stepped aside and let him into her sitting room. He walked into the room and pulled the door closed behind him. When the door was closed she quietly explained what Neal had done to earn her anger. Then she turned to questioning if Dom knew of any way Neal could have possibly known anything was going on.

"Can I ask a question? Have you two ever been more intimate on the couch, or well, anywhere besides your bed before?" Dom asked, his face carefully bland.

"We've kissed before on the couch and plenty of other places," Kel admitted. "Nothing like tonight though."

"Roughly how long were you on the bed before he burst in?" He asked.

Kel thought it over. The first time they had barely been down on the bed a few minutes before Neal had come in. The second it had been a little longer. When she said as much to Dom, he glanced at the bedroom.

"Humor me a moment," he took her hand and led her to her bed.

For the third time, Kel found herself being pressed back sideways on the bed. Dom sat down next to her and then laid back and patted the bed indicating she should do the same. She laid down next to him feeling odd as he shifted to put an arm under her head to act as a pillow. Not too long ago she would have given anything for Dom to have been on her bed touching her in anyway, but now all she wanted was for Kas to come back.

"Now we wait," Dom breathed out. "So you must be enjoying Kas enough to allow him to be the first man in your bed."

"Not that I'll ever get him in my bed with Neal about," Kel murmured.

"There are other places you two can be intimate. I can name several good places around the palace that few people ever visit," Dom chuckled and shifted slightly. Kel felt her cheeks go warm at what Dom was suggesting. She was barely sure she was ready to go there with Kas. It seemed like more than a step too far to be bedding in public places, however abandoned the places were.

"What were you coming to see me for?" Kel turned the conversation away from bedding before it became any more uncomfortable.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to come spend some time on the practice courts calling out drills tomorrow morning. It would be nice to have your expert eyes out there as well." Dom shifted again, a little closer to her. "How is your leg? You can be blunt with me, I'm a big boy. I can take it."

"It's starting to feel a little better but it won't ever look pretty, not that it ever did. But, Dom," she turned on her side to face him. "I really wouldn't change what happened if it meant your life."

"I still feel terrible all of the same," he turned on his side to face her as well. Almost immediately he jumped up as a frantic knocking started on the other side of Kel's main door.

"Kel, if you don't let me in, I'm going to let myself in! This is your final warning!" Neal yelled from the other side.

"I thought so," Dom sighed and went to the main door to open it.

Kel sat up on the bed to see what Neal might do when he realized it was Dom in her rooms now, but Dom had gone out into the hall to speak to Neal rather than let him in. After a few minutes Dom came in and helped Kel to stand up. When she was standing he lifted her mattress up and tipped it until the bedframe was visible.

"There," Dom pointed to several small charms tucked around the outside of the bedframe and two in the center. "Some very protective mother somewhere came up with that charm. It alerts whoever has the other half of the charm that there is more than one person on the bed. I'm guessing he put multiple ones down to make sure it's clear that two people are laying in the bed. He wouldn't want to give himself away for say a friend visiting and sitting on the bed. The amount of time on the bed isn't important. You two could lay down for only a second and it would alert him. It's only the amount of time it takes him to run down here," he bent down to try and pick the charms up but they wouldn't budge. Kel tried to give them a nudge and found them stuck in place. "Either he glued them or he magicked them down," Dom sighed. "This is being meatheaded to a whole new level for him."

"I'll flay him," Kel whispered feeling horrified. She couldn't go find a mage to take those off because she couldn't risk the gossip that would ensue from it. She was certain she couldn't talk sense into Neal because he had come running right back to stop her again after she had sent him from her room in her anger. She couldn't go to Baird because she didn't want the shame of admitting that anything had happened after his kind warning. And she couldn't just ignore them because she knew she would think about Neal being alerted whenever they were intimate.

"Well, the couch isn't a bad option for being intimate," Dom admitted practically as he set the mattress back on the frame. "Or you can always make a nice comfortable bed on the floor out of blankets."

"I doubt anything will be happening any time soon after your uncle gave us a not so subtle talk," Kel sighed.

"Oh?" Dom raised an eyebrow at her and she knew he wanted to know more than just a confirmation.

"He explained we will likely set my healing back on my wound due to its location," Kel explained.

"Oh," Dom's eyes drifted down to her thigh. "I can always pay Kas a visit and give him some tips on ways that might avoid aggravating your wound, if you would like. I can always say Neal ranted at me and I took it upon myself to give some advice. Anyone would believe that."

"I will keep that offer in mind, if I can figure out a quiet way to be rid of these," she waved at the bed to indicate the charms. Part of her was glad he was offering to give Kas the advice and not her. She didn't want to hear any sort of details about the ways he had bedded women. Yuki and Shinko had given her enough detail to find random thoughts of Roald and Neal that had made her blush. She didn't want to add any real details about Dom to those thoughts as well.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning on the practice courts. You can always come and join us for breakfast as well," Dom reached over to give her arm one quick squeeze before he left her rooms.

Kel glanced at her bed and fought a glare. She wanted nothing to do with it now that she was aware that Neal was using it against her somehow. When he had managed to put those charms on her bed, she wasn't sure. She sincerely hoped it had only been because of her injury but she wasn't sure she could put it past him to have done it when they had come back from the border.

She knew for certain she wasn't going to find any peace sleeping in the bed that night. So she turned to pulling the comforter and a pillow from the bed to bring out to the couch. When she had made herself a decent place to sleep she went back to the bedroom to start putting Kas' clothing away with her things. She wanted him to know that his things were welcome when he did come back. Then she went to lay down on the couch, trying to recall the content feeling that had filled her when Kas had been lying next to her.


	12. Chapter 12

Two mornings after discovering the charms, Kel found herself settled between Yuki and Shinko in a carriage heading into the city. The fact she wasn't walking down into the city and would be using the carriage in the city for distances had given Baird enough to clear her for the day. They would be back at the palace well before Kas had finished at the forge so there wasn't a chance he would arrive at the palace to find she wasn't there.

She hadn't intended to go anywhere until Shinko had come for her that morning just after dawn with written consent from Baird and a request that she accompany her into the city with a proper escort to visit Lalasa and do some other shopping. Feeling like it would be a nice gesture, Kel had donned a gown fitting to be in the Crowned Princess' company, and had painted her face. Seeing what she was doing, Shinko had left and returned with a gem studded silk net to catch her hair up in.

She hadn't been aware that Yuki was joining them but she hadn't been surprised to see her waiting in the carriage for them. They had ridden into the city in near comfortable silence with an escort squad from First Company flanking the carriage.

"Keladry, perhaps you can explain why my husband believes you are angry with him. He has started fussing over me again to occupy himself," Yuki broke the silence as they neared Lalasa's shop.

"Did he not tell you what he did?" She wasn't surprised that Neal wouldn't tell his wife what he had done to anger their friend. She was fairly certain Yuki wouldn't approve of his methods.

"He's being tight lipped about it which means it's likely something that he will need to grovel for forgiveness for," Yuki's eyes crinkled. "I enjoy when he has to grovel. I should start planning my list of tasks for forgiveness."

"You don't even know what he has done yet, Yuki," Shinko reminded her.

"That only affects the length of the list," Yuki commented. "Please, enlighten me to what my husband has done so I can make him wish he had never thought of it."

Kel told the story of that night from beginning to end with details while they exited the carriage and entered Lalasa's shop. She endured prying questions from both Shinko and Yuki about what exactly Kas had been doing with her while Lalasa blushed for her during Shinko's fitting and then through Yuki's fitting.

"So now you know what I meant by he'll kiss you like he wants you," Shinko told her, her eyes alight with a mischievous spark. "It seems he was only waiting for you to make the way clear for him."

"I shall have to discover where my husband keeps his half of those ridiculous charms and destroy them," Yuki patted her hand. "I won't let him ruin another night for you. I'll get him to remove them tonight before Kas visits."

"I'd rather just get rid of the damned charms without him knowing and make my locks Neal-proof," Kel sighed. "I'm sure if he knows they are gone he'll find some other way to check in and it may be more annoying than the last."

"You may be correct," Yuki sighed.

Kel turned the conversation away from her and Kas to what Lalasa was working on for the two ladies. With Yuki expecting a child she needed gowns that would accommodate a now growing stomach while Shinko was simply adding to her wardrobe as was fitting for a princess constantly in the public eye.

"Does My Lady also need a new gown?" Lalasa asked when the other two were nearly done.

"I'm still working through the gowns you gave me when I returned home," Kel assured Lalasa.

"Perhaps I shall take fresh measurements, just in case," Lalasa nodded to the pedestal for Kel to be measured. With a shake of her head, Kel went to do as she was bid. When it came to Lalasa and clothing for herself, she wouldn't win any battles. It was best to just let her work.

They left Lalasa's and loaded into the carriage again to visit several jewelers that were pleased to show their wares to the Crowned Princess and her companions. Kel caught herself staring several times at the extravagance of the pieces that were brought out for such an important guest. It all seemed far too excessive. She wasn't one for bright and flashy jewels and found herself drawn more to the pearl embellished pieces that didn't twinkle under the special mage lights while Shinko and Yuki gave their attention to diamonds, sapphires, rubies, and emeralds.

Several mage-made items, cosmetics, and perfumes were yet more stops on Shinko's list and Kel found herself sitting outside of the perfumers with the men of First Company to avoid the heavy floral scents of the shop.

"Most royalty tend to allow the shopping to come to them and not make us stand outside of shops in the hot summer sun," one of the men grumbled when more than a few minutes drifted by. Kel knew the man by social rank only. He was a younger son of one of the houses in the book of silver. He was one of the newer recruits that had come after First had returned from the border.

"It's good for her Highness to come down and see the people. Gives them a chance to see her and see she's a real person. Boosts morale of the shops here too when she makes a purchase where others can see," another man commented. Kel knew him for a Corus raised son of the middle classes and knew he had the right of it. Any shop could say they had sold to royalty but it was another to see it happening in person.

"Milady, you should sit. Captain Domitan would be upset if he heard we let you stand so long," the sergeant of the squad caught her attention and nodded to an empty bench that was in front of the shop.

"I wasn't aware you were reporting to Dom as well as your own captain," Kel raised an eyebrow at the sergeant as he gave her a sheepish smile.

"He approached me this morning in the mess when he heard we'd be escorting you for the day. He wanted to make sure you weren't allowed to push yourself too much." He nodded to the bench again. Kel rolled her eyes at Dom's protectiveness and took a seat to wait. She at least expected that sort of behavior from Dom. The morning before he had made sure she had a place to sit on the practice courts and had made sure he had Riley ready to order her to sit whenever he deemed that she had been standing too long.

Nearly half an hour later, Shinko and Yuki emerged from the shop and expressed interest in finding someplace to dine before they made their way back to the palace. Kel watched as Shinko picked out the man in the squad escorting them that came from Corus and asked his recommendation. He had waffled for a long moment before suggesting his own family's eating house.

Kel grinned openly at Shinko when they were tucked into the carriage once more. It had been a masterful move on Shinko's part to not only ask the man his recommendation but to be willing to grace his parents' eating house with her patronage. It was yet another way she was winning the loyalty of the men that were charged with protecting her. When Kel glanced out of the carriage window she saw the man in question riding ahead of the carriage away from them at a quicker pace. It was likely he was going to warn his parents of what he had done.

When they arrived at the eating house they were escorted inside and into a private room while the men that had ridden with them were accommodated in the main dining area. The food was good and the service they received was likely better than they gave anyone else but Shinko was unfailing in her praises.

By the time they were back in the carriage, Kel was ready to admit it was time to head back up to the palace. Despite the frequent breaks to sit, the climbing in and out of the carriage was a motion that pulled hard on her thigh and standing in the shops with Shinko and Yuki had her feeling her wound far more acutely. But it seemed they weren't done as the carriage came to a stop once more. Kel tucked the pain away behind her mask like a good Yamani and followed Shinko and Yuki out of the carriage to find they were in front of the Raven Armory.

"Roald's birthday is soon," Shinko commented quietly to Kel in Yamani. "I thought I'd have something fit for a king made. He doesn't really treat himself at all. I have no doubts you wish to see Kas while we are here, but I also would like your assistance too. It's one of the main reasons I asked you along. I know you have less interest in perfumes, cosmetics, and jewelry than I or Yuki do, but you understand him and you understand Tortallan swords better than I."

"Of course," Kel turned to bow to Shinko the proper Yamani way.

She followed Shinko and Yuki into the shop and watched as the crowd of customers parted for them. She recognized the clerk from previous visits that Shinko spoke with and acknowledged his bow of respect to her as she passed him following Shinko and Yuki into a small room with large, rounded table surrounded by comfortable chairs. A younger apprentice came in and bowed low to the three of them before placing cups and a pitcher of chilled juice on the table before running away.

"What do you know of Master Reeves?" Shinko asked Kel in Yamani when the apprentice was gone again. "The clerk said he would have him come to consult with us."

"He's one of the main Master swordsmiths here and my dealings with him have always been good. Kas works mostly for him," she explained.

"Good afternoon, your Highness, ladies," Master Reeves stepped in and bowed low to Shinko before stepping into the room. "I have one of my advanced journeymen joining me to give him experience in consultations and I would like to see if he would be willing to take the commission as I am already fairly booked. He is very talented and I assure you that you will not be disappointed."

"Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan assures me your judgment is sound," Shinko nodded to Kel and she saw Master Reeves turn in his seat to give her another small bow.

"I hope you are healing well, Lady Knight. Your injury was very distressing news here," Master Reeves gave her a smile. Kel doubted anyone other than Kas was distressed by her injury.

"As with all wounds, progress is slow," she admitted as he nodded.

The door opened again only a few quiet minutes later and Kel was only slightly surprised to see Kas drop into a low bow before even looking up. His clothes were clean of all soot and some of the nicer ones she had seen prior to Roald's gifting to him marking he had probably changed for the consultation and his hair was wet, showing he had cleaned himself up. His hands were wrapped around a notebook and a writing kit.

"Your Highness, this is Journeyman Lander," Master Reeves' mischievous grin did not go unnoticed by any of the women. When Kas rose his eyes fell on Kel and she saw the smile start to tug on his lips.

"Journeyman Lander, it's a pleasure to see you again," Shinko gave him a smile. "I believe you know my companions Lady Yukimi of Queenscove and Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan," Shinko's eyes danced with her own amusement.

"Your Highness," Kas bowed his head again before taking the open chair nearest to Kel. Kel wasn't sure it was fully about being next to her when she realized it placed him in a good place to see both Shinko and Master Reeves without slighting either of them. "I understand you are looking for something special for His Highness."

"For his birthday. I thought he might appreciate a blade fit for a king. Naturally, I could not think of a better place to bring my business." Shinko explained. "I am not as familiar with Tortallan weaponry so your advice would be appreciated, provided the Lady Knight agrees with your advice as well."

While Shinko spoke, Kas' hand brushed over Kel's knee enough for her to know it wasn't an accident. No one else at the table seemed to notice. As Shinko finished talking he gave her knee one good squeeze before he withdrew his hand out from under the table and opened his notebook and writing kit.

"Are you familiar with His Highness' kit? Is there something in particular he's lacking?" Kas inquired.

"His standard kit is complete but it is simple and standard. I thought perhaps something a little better for a long sword might be an appropriate gift," Shinko glanced at Kel and Kel nodded her approval of the plan. If Shinko wanted to give Roald something that he would wear for ceremony as well as find practical use in, it would be a long sword. But Kel wasn't exactly sure what Shinko had been thinking other than it was to be fit for a King.

"Cricket," she turned to Shinko and spoke in Yamani for privacy. "So I am clear and can give proper advice, what are you intending Roald use this sword for?"

"The King carries one at his hip to every banquet and uses it to knight those that survive the Chamber of Ordeal at Midwinter. I was thinking along those lines. Is that not proper?" Shinko's face remained blank.

"That is what I thought, but I wanted to be sure. It is very proper," Kel glanced at Master Reeves and Kas to find them looking intrigued rather than put off by their private conversation.

"I'd suggest something jeweled to set it aside from his standard kit, perhaps sapphires for his eyes," Yuki added in Yamani. "Along the hilt and perhaps request a more decorated sheath. Perhaps silver wire on the hilt instead of their traditional black to accent the royal colors."

"My companions make some excellent suggestions," Shinko switched back to Common to address the men. "A long sword would be exactly what I am looking for. I know it's not standard for the Raven Armory, but perhaps something a little more designed."

"We've done ceremonial blades," Master Reeves assured her. "They aren't our standard design but you've already pointed out you aren't looking for standard. Journeyman Lander is far less set in our ways to provide you with something you would be happier to see."

"Ceremonial but practical as well. Prince Roald is a knight and should be able to use the blade to defend himself at need," Kel turned to address Kas who nodded and began to sketch.

"I'd like to echo the Crown colors of silver and blue," Shinko announced. "Perhaps a silver wire hilt and sapphires somewhere."

"We can incorporate sapphires in the cross guards and pommel," Kas explained. "Perhaps not one large sapphire on the pommel but something like this," he turned to sketching a ball structure with sapphires encrusted around the outside of it. "We'd need to enlist the help of a jeweler but I doubt that would be a problem." He showed the sketch to Shinko and Master Reeves. "Silver or polished steel between them to match the silver wire."

For Kel, it was a different education watching Kas design something. He was quick with the thin piece of charcoal in his hand but precise in his drawing and notes. Listening to him work through a design that would please both Shinko as the giver and Roald as the receiver told Kel exactly why Master Reeves favored him. He wasn't only a master smith in his skill at the forge but also in his ability to conceptualize how to design something that would be practical and beautiful all at once. All he lacked was the official title from the guild.

"Keladry, Yukimi, your thoughts?" Shinko asked in Yamani when Kas had a completed design for them.

"It will be a spectacular blade that I doubt will find a rival in looks," Yuki commented.

"I'm thoroughly impressed and not because of who designed it. It will be a blade that will be passed down through generations," Kel admitted.

"Then it's perfect," Shinko turned to Kas and started to discuss timelines and costs. When it was settled and payment established, she stood and dipped a curtsey to Kas and then to Master Reeves. Master Reeves offered her an arm to steer out of the room and Yuki offered Kel a small wink as she followed them out, leaving Kel alone with Kas briefly.

"I thought you weren't allowed out of the palace," Kas murmured as he rose to stand when she did. "Is Sir Neal going to barge in here too when he discovers you're missing?"

"Her Highness had me cleared for the day so long as we took a carriage." Kel went to him when he opened his arms to her. He still smelled faintly of a strong soap as she buried her face in his shoulder. "I'm not certain it was the best idea."

"It pushed you too much." It wasn't a question but she nodded anyway. She hated admitting weakness, but she knew Kas wouldn't think less of her or get too protective of her. "Go rest, My Sweet Kel," he leaned down to press his lips to the top of her head. "I will be up to see you soon."

He let her go and she turned to follow where Shinko and Yuki had gone. They were waiting outside of the carriage for her and seemed surprised to see her so soon.

"You could have spent longer," Shinko informed her when Kel made to climb into the carriage.

"I will see him this evening," Kel reminded them. "And now he has a commission from the Crown to focus his attentions on." She brushed off any other comments not wanting to admit to any pain to them. It was shameful to not press through pain to any Yamani. It didn't matter that they had been in the Eastern Lands for over five years. Shinko and Yuki would always respect the Yamani culture between them and Kel preferred to do the same.

When they arrived back at the palace, Kel thanked Shinko and Yuki for the outing with a proper bow then escaped back to her rooms. The couch was nicely made up, telling her the maids had been in her rooms. They hadn't questioned the comforter and pillow on the couch, but instead had started making the couch up for her instead of the bed. She pulled off her shoes and limped into her bedroom to change into a pair of comfortable breeches and shirt. She dabbed at the face paint until it was mostly gone and then pulled the net out of her hair so she could rest comfortably. When she was satisfied that nothing would be remotely uncomfortable she sat on the couch and turned to ease her leg up next to her. Her wound gave a sharp sting as she settled it down straight.

"Kel?" Her door opened and she bit her lip to keep her frustration down. It was Neal. She hadn't locked the door, planning on Kas letting himself in later, but Neal hadn't knocked at all. He opened the door completely and stepped in. His eyes swept the room and then landed on her on the couch with her pillow and comforter. "You're sleeping on the couch?"

"I'm more comfortable out here right now," Kel replied evenly. It wasn't completely a lie. Physically it was less comfortable, but mentally, she felt better. "Can you at least pretend to respect me and knock before you barge into my rooms?"

"I do respect you," Neal grumbled as he walked over to her. Without asking he sat down on the floor next to the couch and made to pull her breeches down.

"Neal! Stop!" Kel batted his hands away. "I don't want to be poked and prodded, and I certainly don't need you pulling down my breeches without my consent."

"I can see pain is putting you in a lovely mood," he commented. "Yuki mentioned you might be hurting since that was all she could attribute your quick exit to. Let me see what I can do to ease it."

"I just need to rest my leg for a while, that's all," Kel murmured, laying her head back against the pillow.

"Resting it would be a good start. Letting a healer make sure there isn't more pain than necessary is another good step," his voice stayed even and his hand came up to rest on her shin. "May I take a look, please? Or I can go get my father if you'd prefer it not be me. I know you aren't happy with me. Dom was quick to express that he believes my actions were inappropriate as well, but you wouldn't listen. You need to wait until you are healed and then I want you to be completely sure. How well do you know this man? How can you be sure he isn't going to hurt you?"

"Neal, you were fine with him until there was a chance he might undress me. Something you happen to have no problem doing without my consent. At least Kas was asking permission from me." Kel felt Neal's hand come up off of her shin as he grimaced.

"I'll go get my father to come look you over," he stood and left the room, leaving the door still open an inch behind him.

Kel let out a groan as she forced herself to stand. Neal was one of her most thoughtful friends most of the time, but also her most thoughtless when it came to things like knocking, not undressing her without her consent when he was playing healer, or even closing the door behind him when leaving a room.

Baird came and went, assuring her the pain was normal with the amount of activity she had done in such a short time. He treated the wound once more but did nothing more to ease the aches. "Rest is the only thing I can tell you right now. If I pump too much Gift into something like this, healings might not be as effective when it comes to one that might save your life instead of ease a little pain."

Kel understood that much. It was the reason that Baird was taking it slow with her wound and only using small amounts of the Gift when it was necessary to ease the burns and help mend the muscle, veins, and skin. She was likely to heal stronger this way than with the Gift. There was no chance that muscle would build back too quickly and be weak when it was her own body doing the agonizingly slow process on its own. No amount of Gift would have taken away the scar or the bubbling and marks left by the spidren blood or she might have tried to convince him or Neal to do it.

When Baird left, she laid back on the couch to nap. She wanted to be good and rested to spend as much time with Kas as possible. But her nap was short lived as a quiet knock on her door and it cracking open alerted her to another visitor. To her surprise it was Kas, still dressed in the clothes from the consultation.

"When you said 'soon' I didn't realize it would be this soon," Kel told him with a smile when he closed the door and locked it behind himself.

"It wasn't going to be but I had this consultation today with a very important woman. Her commission comes first so I was out speaking with our normal jeweler and ordering the supplies I need for such fine work, like a special silver wire we don't have on hand that was requested." Kas explained. "When I returned to start work again, Master Reeves released me for the day, saying I only needed to scrub myself up once."

"Oh," Kel smiled at him. "I think you're brilliant. I never thought of designing cross guards like that to be so pretty but functional." She was rewarded for her praises with him coming to claim the seat under where her pillow was. He tossed the pillow to the floor and forced her to lay back on his lap while his fingers settled in her hair and started to stroke through the strands. It was something she had discovered was very relaxing over the past month with him.

"It was impressive hearing you speak in Yamani to her Highness and Lady Yukimi," he told her. "I knew you could, but it's different to hear it coming from you. I don't suppose you could tell me what you were saying? It's a little unnerving to have my first consultation be with the Crowned Princess and have her talking around me."

"It was nothing against you," Kel assured him. "She sprung the whole thing on me when we were already outside of the shop. I wanted clarification on what she wanted the blade to be used for. Yuki added her two coppers to how she thought it should be designed to better be for a King of Tortall." Kel shrugged and stared up at Kas. "Then at the end she wanted my opinion of your work before she committed."

"I must have done well for you to approve. You know enough about blades to know what's practical and what is overdesign," Kas kept stroking her hair. "Why are you sleeping on the couch and not the bed? Did you think I wouldn't find you if you were in the bedroom?" He teased, which prompted Kel to tell him what was under her mattress. "I'll feel sorry for his daughters when he has them," Kas sighed when she explained the purpose of the charms. "But that doesn't tell me why you are sleeping on the couch when you clearly would be in bed alone."

"I don't feel comfortable in that bed and I doubt I will until the charms go, somehow," she sighed. "He's got them stuck down with glue or some spell."

"Well, he'll get over it," Kas murmured. "I'd like to be able to lay with you and this couch is not big enough for that." Before she could ask what he meant he pushed her to a sitting position and stood up. He took the pillow first and disappeared into the bedroom before coming back to gather up her and the comforter. He cradled her against him as if she were only a small child. She had been carried before but never so easily by a man. Most found the weight of her muscle to be challenging, but Kas didn't even look remotely strained as he carried her back through the doorway and laid her carefully on the bed.

He went about the process of removing his shoes and stockings before he came to lay next to her much like he had the other night. Propped up on an elbow he leaned down over her and kissed her softly, his free hand adjusting the comforter over them before coming to rest on her stomach.

"I'd like to spend the evening with you, like this, if you would allow that," he murmured when he broke away. "Just this and no more."

"I'd like that, but it's barely even the middle of the afternoon," she pointed out. It was only a few hours after midday. She knew she needed to rest her leg and would likely have to stay in bed or on the couch for the rest of the day, but she doubted Kas wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon and evening in bed. It wasn't practical.

"I'm making up for the other night. I shouldn't have left but I was frustrated," he sighed and bent down to press his lips against her clothed shoulder. "Let Sir Neal come and tell me that you don't deserve to be held while you rest." Then his lips came up to meet hers once again.

It took Kel until dinner to realize that Neal hadn't come knocking again, hadn't come bursting through her door, and hadn't made a point to try and separate them. Part of her was sure that he wasn't around where he kept his half of the charms if he hadn't come down, but most of her hoped it was him choosing to respect her judgment.

Even if Neal had come, she doubted he could truly find fault with Kas. His hands stayed outside of her clothing mostly around her hips, stomach, or waist while they laid in bed and talked or grew bored of talking and took a break to kiss. Often his hands stayed even above the covers.

When a servant arrived with dinner for the two of them, Kas refused to let her out of the bed, demanding she stay resting while he went to retrieve the food from the sitting room. Kel only made a point to suggest the table might be more suited for eating but Kas ignored her and brought everything to sit on the bedside table.

They finished eating and then Kel noticed one more thing sitting on her bedside table that hadn't been there before Kas had brought their meals back. It was a small box with a bit of ribbon tied around it. When Kas noticed where her gaze was, he blushed and handed it to her.

"I told you the other night that I had something for you," he murmured when the box was in her hands. Kel stared down at the box in her hands unsure of what to do. Cleon had never given her a gift outside of midwinter. She didn't want to appear greedy by being hasty in opening it but she didn't want him to take her hesitance for avoidance either. Suddenly Kas' warm hands were around hers, helping to remove the ribbon and open the box for her to see what was inside. The box held a bracelet made of thin, flat, silver bars twisting to look like vines twining around the wrist. The bracelet itself wasn't a complete circle but Kel could see how it would likely bend to stay on the wrist. "I'm no hand at jewelry but the apprentices at the jeweler we use are very willing to take scrapes we bring them to practice their skills." He took the bracelet from the box and slipped it around her wrist, giving it a firm squeeze to bend it to stay. "It should tighten and loosen without weakening the metal."

"Thank you, Kas. It's beautiful," she managed to murmur out. No one had ever given her jewelry before. It was likely that no one ever believed she wanted it. There was nothing more she could say that wasn't redundant but Kas didn't seem to mind. He simply removed the box and ribbon from the bed and inched back under the covers with her.

"Still hurting?" He asked, his hand drifting down to her hip to indicate her injury.

"Less now that I've rested a while. Are you allowing me out of the bed?" She asked wondering if he was finally sick of just lying around.

"No," he nuzzled her. "I like you right here. I just want to know you are feeling better." He shifted to put an arm under her neck, wrapped it around her shoulder, and pulled her in closer until she had to rest her head against his chest. His other hand wrapped around her waist, holding her against him.

She shifted her head to be more comfortable and found his heart beating just under her ear. The hand he had under her neck and around her shoulders was entangling in her hair, running through it. Between the comfortable warmth of Kas' body against and around hers, the soothing feeling of his hand stroking through her hair, and the consistent sound of his heartbeat under her ear Kel found herself relaxed enough to start to doze off.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello wonderful readers. I wanted to take a moment to address the comments about updating that come in my reviews. I try to update twice a week to the best of my ability, once on Tuesday (my normal weekday off), and once on the weekend (also my time off of work). I try to have at least one chapter written and edited in advance so I can keep this schedule. That being said, my writing time is cut short this week because I have a short family vacation. That means I may not have anything ready for Saturday or Sunday. I apologize. I truly appreciate every encouragement you guys give in the form of reviews, follows, and favorites. Each one is a reminder to keep writing because I know people actually like it. Already this story has taken a life of it's own and run away from anything I thought it would be. Thank you all for everything you do!**

Dom jogged the top of the curtain wall, making his third lap since false dawn. Since then the sun had started to show just above the horizon and the first bell of the day would be soon. His decision to get up and go for a run had simply been because his mind kept going back to the afternoon and evening before.

He had been in a position to see the carriage arrive back from the city and had watched Kel get out far more slowly than Shinko or Yuki. Her movements had been stiff and he would have bet almost anything she had been in pain. A brief conversation with the sergeant that had escorted them all day had told him that she had sat often and had been kept as comfortable as possible, so there was little they could have done to prevent her pain. The conversation had brought him near enough to Shinko and Yuki to have been privy to the conversation Yuki had been having with Neal when he had come looking for her.

"You will remove those charms at once and you will stop overseeing her life. It is her decision what she does with her body, not yours. If she damages herself further, that is her call, not yours," the lecture had gone on for several long minutes before Neal had disappeared, promising to do as his wife had asked.

Then Dom had lost sight of Neal and had gone to train only to have stumbled across a prank gone wrong on the Own's practice courts. Had he not escorted the victim to the infirmary to be examined by his uncle to determine the level of punishment he would need to issue, he would not have been in place to hear Neal come down and request his father go see Kel because she had refused to allow him to look at her leg though it was clear it was causing her pain. Neal had taken over the assessment and the treatment of the sprained arm.

"A few days and he'll be better," Neal had told Dom after the man had been released with instructions for protecting his arm.

"You removed the charms from Kel's bed then?" Dom had asked.

"No. I have no intention of doing so either. She was very clearly in pain and someone needs to be looking out for her when she is not capable of doing it herself. This outing today was a bad plan and she hadn't had the sense to say 'no' to it. I doubt she'll tell Kas 'no' when he comes back wanting her." Neal had grumbled.

"You are suggesting that Kel has no self control," Dom had pointed out knowing full well that Kel had more control over herself than anyone else.

"No, she's got plenty of that, and she uses it to try and control the pain, not the situations causing it. If I find the healer than cleared her to go today, I'm going to make them wish they hadn't crossed me," Neal had growled. "And Kas can hear all about keeping his hands off of her if he has the nerve to come back and try and get on her bed again. And I want to get a hold of the man that sliced Kel's leg as well. Give him a piece of my mind about how careless he was."

"I'm the healer that cleared Keladry to go today with the limitation that she use the carriage to avoid the steps and the extra walking," Baird had returned in enough time to have heard his son's speech. "It is my opinion that Master Lander is good for her health. She reports far less pain the days she is down here after he has visited the night before. And as for the man that accidentally hurt Kel," Baird had glanced up at Dom. "She saved your cousin's life and you have no need or right to beat him up any more than he already does himself."

Neal's look had been almost completely dumbstruck by the information. There had been little to argue about what Baird had revealed. Neal wouldn't have questioned or lectured his own father had he known it had been Baird that had cleared Kel for the day, nor would he have tried to argue against Kas after Baird had pointed out that from a healer's standpoint, Kas had been good for Kel. Dom had had no doubts that it had been because Kas was restricting Kel from pushing herself in his own ways. And Dom had had little doubt Neal would be looking to curse him for Kel's injury when it had meant his life. Dom was well aware that Neal viewed him like a brother and would have been just as devastated at his death as he had been by his elder brothers that had passed in the Immortal's War.

"Thank you for your assessment of my man. I'll be handing out punishments accordingly," Dom had dismissed himself and had gone to his rooms to contemplate what exactly he would do about the men that had pulled the prank. He had not wanted to stay to listen to whatever dramatics would have followed.

Less than an hour later, Neal had come to find him to issue his apologies about his outburst, particularly about his calling Dom careless without realizing who he had been offending or the entire situation of how Kel had been injured. Neal had then asked for Dom's account of that night and of what had caused him to send Kel back to Corus rather than keep her with him.

Then all of the sudden Neal had jumped to his feet cursing Kel and Kas' names while tugging at something under his shirt.

"It's far too early for him to be climbing in her bed!" Neal had snapped. Dom hadn't been sure if he had meant far too early in the day or the relationship. He had been about to point out that bedding didn't have to take place only at nighttime and that two months was a lot longer than most waited to bed when they weren't fourteen years old, but Neal had pulled a thin leather cord with no less than nine stone charms attached to it from around his neck. He had murmured something and his Gift had enveloped the middle charm which Dom noticed was slightly bigger than the others.

 _"Let Sir Neal come and tell me that you don't deserve to be held while you rest,"_ Kas' voice had come out as little more than a whisper from the charm telling Dom that Neal had a listening charm in Kel's bedroom as well.

"What in Mithros' name is wrong with you?" Dom had demanded as the clear sounds of kissing had come through the charm. "Do you get off hearing what your best friend does in her bedroom?"

"What? No!" Neal had looked utterly disgusted at the idea. "I just wanted to make sure that he's keeping his distance. And you can see she's ignored my advice and warnings once again. She's a smart girl but she's never had a man be this aggressive with her. She's naïve about all of this."

"Weren't you the one that told her she needed to get comfortable being undressed if she ever decided to give herself to Kas?" Dom had turned on Neal. It had been distressing thinking that Neal had been spying on Kel, but even more distressing hearing exactly how much Kel was enjoying Kas' kissing. "Stop that now!" He had demanded with a nod to the charm.

"I need to go down there and stop all of that," Neal's Gift had flared around the charm and the noise had stopped.

"No!" Dom had barely kept his voice under control. "If you go down there and interrupt them, she'll flay you alive and likely hurt herself worse trying."

"But this needs to stop. She's not healed enough for any of this and it's far too early in their relationship for them to be considering any of this. I'm not ready for that." Neal had started towards the door.

"Let me go. I'll make it seem like I was checking in on her after talking to the sergeant that was with her all day," Dom had stopped Neal once again. He had kept himself from pointing out that Neal being ready or not being ready for her to bed her sweetheart was not to be a factor in Kel's relationship. There had been no chance he would have listened.

"Okay, you go. Break them up," Neal had given up fighting.

"Also, give me the necklace. That way I can keep an eye on them for you," Dom had held out his hand fairly certain it wouldn't work. Neal certainly had to have known there was no way between the Divine Realms and the Mortal Realms Dom would ever have given it back. But Neal had handed it over and Dom had felt the little charms buzzing in his hand like angry bees. "Go take care of your wife or read one of your books. That way Kel can't suspect you." Dom had shooed him from the room and had made it look like he was heading in the direction of Kel's rooms.

In reality, he had gone to Raoul's to discuss the prank and the man with the now sprained arm. He had had no intention of destroying whatever eased Kel's pain. If Kas had had the ability to keep her mind occupied until the pain had passed, then Dom had had no intentions of going to interfere. He also had had no desire to see if clothing had been removed and tossed about or any evidence that something more had been happening. But most of all, it had been the words that he had heard Kas say when the charm had been activated. Kel had deserved to be held while she rested.

Dom slowed to a walk above the gate that led down to the city. The necklace full of still buzzing charms had gone under his war hammer the night before. The little stone charms had taken a few hits but had finally smashed into small pieces. Kel deserved peace of mind. She deserved privacy in her own bedroom of all places.

Dom glanced back at the palace and stopped walking as his eyes landed on a lone figure walking towards the gate. He recognized the size and build of the man immediately. Kas was leaving the palace heading towards the city. It was barely after dawn which meant Kas had spent the night.

He wasn't sure what possessed him, but Dom was turning to walk down the nearest steps to the ground to flag Kas down. Kas slowed to a stop as Dom neared him. There was a smile on Kas' face that had Dom fully aware that he had enjoyed his night with Kel.

"Does Kel know you're sneaking out on her?" Dom teased when he reached Kas.

"No. She was still asleep, but I left her a note," Kas' smile stayed on his face. "She'll understand I had to get to work and she needs all of the rest she can get."

"Considering you robbed her of sleep last night, I'd say that's accurate," Dom offered in as much of a joking tone as he could manage.

"I didn't rob her of sleep at all," Kas' smile remained but a look that made Dom feel like he was going to be admonished for his thoughts flashed through Kas' dark eyes. "She fell asleep shortly after we finished dinner and I ended up staying because I thought she might wake up if I tried to leave. I'm not even entirely sure she will know I spent the night until she sees my note."

Dom found himself slightly floored by the announcement. Kas had spent the night not because he had bedded her but because he hadn't wanted to wake her. It almost felt far more intimate than knowing Kas had bedded Kel. It wasn't an experience Dom was familiar with. Any of the women Dom had been with had been more for intimate pleasure rather than what sounded far more like romantic love. It occurred to him that he could have had that with Kel had he approached her instead of handing her to Kas if she had been willing to love him, but that wasn't an option now.

"If you have the ability at all, can you make sure she takes it easy today? She listens to you," Kas sighed. "She respects you."

"I can try but you might be the only person that can truly make her rest it seems," Dom admitted. Dom had never seen Kel sleep past dawn or through someone in her rooms moving about as Kas must have done without the help of a larger healing to tire her out.

"I just made sure she was comfortable," Kas shrugged. "If you see Sir Neal, as well, please thank him for not barging in last night. I doubt she would have slept so soundly had he gotten her angry again."

"I would thank him but he's not responsible for not barging in last night. I got a hold of his charms and smashed them, so unless he replaces them, he won't have the ability to know you two are sharing a bed," Dom admitted.

"You smashed them," Kas stared at him in disbelief.

"I didn't think they would burn," Dom shrugged. "And Kel deserves privacy."

"Are you going to tell her you did it?" Kas asked.

"I suppose I had better. Neal certainly won't and until you come back she may feel more comfortable in her own bed knowing he's not watching somehow," Dom smiled. He could at least do that for Kel and not leave that bit of news for Kas to share. If anything, there was a chance she would sleep in her own bed again without Kas keeping her there if she knew the charms were gone.

"I should get going. I need to clean up and find something to eat before I get to work," Kas started walking towards the gate once more.

"In the future, if you tell the servants what time you are getting up they can have hot water and something for you to eat ready in time," Dom called after him. "Then you won't have to leave her as early."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kas called back as he waved. Then Kas was through the gate and Dom felt a slight ache that had nothing to do with his laps around the curtain wall.

What was it like to be that happy to simply hold a lover all night? He had never wanted to know before though he had seen the same smile on Neal's face often at the beginning of his relationship with Yuki and on Raoul's face often enough when he was with Buri. He hoped it was only affecting him so because it was something he had been directly involved in this time. He had brought Kel and Kas together and then he had made sure they hadn't been interrupted the night before. He very much hoped it was not because it was Kel. He needed to get beyond that. It wasn't helpful to Kel at all for him to be pining over her.

Dom sighed and decided he would check in on Kel, after he had visited the bathhouse and after he had had some breakfast. If she decided to sleep in, it would give her enough time to get up and be in a place where she felt presentable.

It was at the second bell after dawn when he finally found himself at Kel's rooms but he found no need to knock as he arrived just as Baird was leaving through the open door. His uncle stepped aside of the open door and waved him through. Kel was sitting at her small dining table with her leg propped up on the chair across from her, her attention divided between a piece of paper in one hand and the plate of food in front of her.

Despite the fact he had been let in, Dom knocked on the doorframe to get her attention. He did not want to be anything like Neal in her mind at all at this rate. She tore her eyes from the paper and he saw the most brilliant smile on her face that didn't diminish at the sight of him.

"Dom, good morning," she shifted to take her foot off of the other chair but Dom stepped forward to stop her.

"If it feels better to leave your leg up, leave it up," he advised. "There are plenty of other seats around," he couldn't help but smile in return. She was actually happy to a point where she wasn't embarrassed by the show of such a strong emotion. It was even in her voice. "I saw Kas leaving this morning so I take it you slept well."

"I must have. I don't even remember him leaving," Kel nodded to the note. "I slept through him raiding my desk to write that."

"Did my uncle give you another healing? I thought he saw to you yesterday after Neal fairly earned your wrath a second time," Dom grabbed the footstool from one of the armchairs and dragged it over to sit on near Kel.

"He wanted to make sure that the pain I felt yesterday had dulled after some rest. And he wanted to make sure that I had rested. Neal said something to him this morning about having kept Kas away again. But I don't remember him coming here at all last night and I'm not sure I would have slept through that." Kel glanced at the note again. "Kas didn't mention it in his note either."

"Neal didn't come here last night. He thinks I did instead," Dom informed her. He could at least give her that peace of mind. She would know he wouldn't have actually disrupted her night. "Yuki thinks he removed the charms from under your bed since that was what he was supposed to do when he came to visit you yesterday afternoon so she wouldn't have stopped him. So I lied to him and got him to hand over his charms last night."

"You have them?" Kel asked. "Will you give them to me? I'll give you anything." Her hazel eyes were earnest.

"Anything? It's worth that much to you?" Dom was a bit surprised. He knew Kel well enough to know that she very much would give anything if she said it, but to know that something as small as what having those charms meant had caused it was eye opening.

"I've never been… held… like that before. I've never had someone make me feel so," her eyes flashed with something Dom did understand while she seemed to be searching for the word. The word she was looking for had to be 'loved' but she didn't seem to be able to locate it. Likely because she had never had someone truly feel it and display it for her before in the romantic sense. "I would give anything to have just one more night like that."

"I can't give the charms to you," Dom sighed. He almost wished he hadn't destroyed them not to have her in debt to him in any way but simply to hand them to her and have just a sliver of her happiness. But he knew she have realized one of the charms had been different and he didn't want her to know Neal had been listening to her in his spying on her as well.

"Please Dom," Kel begged. "I really will do anything."

"I can't, Kel," he meant to go on and explain himself but the smile had fallen from her face. The sudden lack of happiness took his breath from his body. He hated seeing it drain from her. He wanted it to come back and he could only hope that explaining himself fixed it. "I can't because I took my war hammer to them last night. Neal won't ever get that set of charms back and he won't know I destroyed them either."

"You destroyed them?" She asked.

"I did. But that doesn't mean he won't try and do it again," Dom amended. "I'd suggest talking to someone about getting some privacy charms in place."

"That puts me in a delicate place. If I request privacy charms, everyone and their mothers will start talking about what I do behind closed doors again." The smile didn't return to her face and Dom found himself hating the shadow she was forced under by the busy bodies that had nothing better to talk about.

"Ask Roald," Dom heard the words leave his mouth. "He's a mage and he wants to see you happy as well. He told that to Kas while he was getting measured for clothes. You know he won't tell Neal."

"I'm not sure I can ask that favor from Roald," Kel sighed. "But for now, I don't plan on leaving these rooms today and Kas promised to come back tonight. Neal won't have a chance to replace the charms before then."

"Isn't that a little off of his normal schedule?" Dom asked glancing at the note. He had gotten the idea that Kas came about three nights a week, every second or third night. He knew that Master Reeves was supplementing Kas' payments with the extra funds Dom had been sending his way. So he knew that Kas worked late four nights a week.

"Yes, but apparently he's coming back tonight. He didn't say why," Kel looked to the note again.

Dom doubted Kas had much of a reason other than he had spent the night holding her and had enjoyed it. The smile that hadn't come off of his face when they had talked on Kas' way to the city had told Dom that much. But Kel likely wouldn't understand that, not until Kas told her himself.

"Well, I'm sure he'll give you a reason tonight when he comes back," Dom patted her knee. "Are you feeling better after resting last night?"

"More so than I thought I would, but like I said, I don't plan on going anywhere today. I'd rather play it safe for a few more days," Kel shrugged. "You can tell Mother Nealan that I am being good."

"I would, except I'm not reporting to Meathead. Kas asked me to try and get you to take it easy today. Seems to think you respect me for some reason," Dom teased. He knew she respected him enough. She had listened to him when he had told her to go back to Corus. He even had a guess as to why she respected him a little more than Neal who was prone to dramatic outbursts while giving orders and often forgot he needed to be respectful himself. Kel had often reminded him that she deserved a certain level of respect from him and Dom had heard Baird give several talks to his son about treating his friends as patients in the infirmary rather than people he could just bypass the formalities with.

"I don't know why Kas decided to ask you to do that, he wrote it in his note," Kel nodded to the note again and turned it slightly for Dom to see. It wasn't the two or three lined note that Dom expected of Kas explaining that he had had to leave for work and that he'd return that night. It was nearly the full page of neat writing. He could see that Kas had explained his need to go to work and his refusal to wake her. He could see that Kas had mentioned why he had stayed the night and expressed his wishes to do so again in the future. There was more in between but Dom wasn't really trying to read it. He was more impressed with how far Kas had gone. He knew he wouldn't have left such a detailed note for her.

"Is he always so thorough with his romances?" Dom asked.

"I suppose that's one way of putting it," the smile returned to Kel's face in full force. "I don't suppose I can thank you enough for arranging for us to meet. Until him I didn't think there was a man out there that would ever be willing to think well of me in the romantic way."

"You're wrong, Kel," Dom caught her hand and held it. "If he ever abandons you, I will make sure you are well aware of how wrong you are." He knew he had to have given her enough now to know exactly how he felt about her. But instead she only raised an eyebrow at him.

"More men that have approached you on my behalf?" She asked, disbelief in every word.

"I guess you'll find out if Kas ever screws up and lets you go," Dom forced a smile on his face. "But for your sake, I hope he doesn't. I like seeing the smile he brings to your face." That at least was true. He did enjoy what Kas had brought out in Kel. "So, since you are staying in today, do you have plans or can I exploit your math skills and make you fill out supply lists with me?"

"You can always abuse my math skills. I'm surprised Raoul isn't torturing Alan with the lists like he used to do to me," she shifted to look at him better.

"That would be correct if Alan had much of a hand at math. But it appears he doesn't. Either he's pretending to get out of work or he somehow bribed the Mithran priest in charge of teaching the pages math into passing him without a worry." Dom stood.

"I'd guess he's just good at faking it. He had to pass the little and big examinations each year which all include math. You should give him credit for strategy," Kel shifted to stand as well but Dom caught her shoulder and pushed her back down.

"I'll go get what I need. You finish breakfast and I'll be right back." He waited until she nodded and then left.

He needed the walk between her rooms and the Own's barracks to clear his head of what he felt about Kel and Kas. He did like what Kas was doing to Kel, but he wished it was him. But he also knew he likely wouldn't have given her as much as Kas was doing. He never would have left more than a few words telling her he had left to work if he had had to leave on her in the morning. Half of his letters to her when they were apart weren't even as long as what Kas had written her. So Kas was the better man for Kel and he would be happy for them completely. He'd continue to be the friend that wasn't ashamed of treating her like the woman she was. And that meant he needed to get back and abuse her math skills for the next several hours to hold his promise to Kas that he'd make sure she took it easy. After all, for her, math was easy.


	14. Chapter 14

Kel woke for the fifth morning in a row alone, though she knew she hadn't spent the night alone. There was evidence Kas hadn't left too long before in the warmth still held in the space on the mattress next to her. When she rose she found the still steaming basin of water in the privy in front of the mirror along with the straight razor Kas shaved with. In her sitting room there were two trays on the table. One was uncovered and empty of food. Only a short note on her desk told her not to expect him back the following night. They had talked about it the night before. He needed to spend a night or two in his apartment every now and then to assure his landlord he did still live there and to give a reason to himself on why he was paying rent. When Kel had offered to join him down in the city, not wanting to give up the peace she had found in his arms at night, he had pinned her back to her bed to kiss her and remind her that it was for her health she was at the palace. It was an argument she had lost for now.

But her leg wasn't bothering her as much. She had spent the last four days in her room or in quiet places around the palace not pushing herself too much. Most of it she had spent with Dom, helping him with paperwork for not only Third Company but for First Company as they planned their first attempt at leaving the palace. Baird had confirmed that her leg was healing better and attributed it to better rest. He had done so with a wink.

She had been surprised that Neal hadn't replaced the charms even when she had left the room for the majority of the day. She knew he hadn't replaced them because she had taken the time to place small dots of ink on the charms, slightly elongating certain parts of the runes inscribed on them. She'd know when or if he'd switch them out. But she knew Dom was holding up his end of the lie. Promising Neal that Kas was not given peace while in Kel's bed. Baird's assurances that the extra rest was helping heal her up a little faster had Neal believing Dom's lies.

With a sigh Kel sat down to eat some breakfast wishing for the fifth morning in a row that Kas had woken her when he had woken up. She wanted to know what it was like to wake to him still there, holding her. Somehow she had always fallen asleep first, but even in her sleep she knew he had been there, even when she didn't wake in the night or until after he had left in the morning. She wanted him to stay one morning, but he was no longer taking a day off in the week.

The commission from Shinko had become his priority during normal work hours but he still completed extra work after hours and on the day he wasn't supposed to be working at all. It was to work towards funding his own masterpiece. Then he would be in a better position to take time to be with her. To court her properly despite her protests that he was doing a wonderful job courting her.

And despite the original time line he and Shinko had agreed upon, Master Reeves had requested the work be done a week earlier than that and that they add a matching dagger to the sword as an added gift from the Raven Armory to the Crowned Prince on his birthday. So his schedule had become tighter. But she couldn't fault him for his work ethic. He clearly loved his job.

"Kel?" A voice called from her door as it cracked open an inch. The voice belonged to Neal and she almost groaned out loud. She didn't want him to notice the bed was a mess still and more so than when she slept alone or the extra tray on her dining table which would not go unnoticed in someone as keen sensed as Neal.

"Don't you ever knock?" Kel demanded. "And that door was locked."

And she knew it had been because Kas always locked it behind him now that she had given him a key to let himself in and out of her rooms. She had no reason to ever believe that he would abuse the ability to enter her private space even if she wasn't there. Neal on the other hand never seemed to bother with keys, permission, or caring about her privacy.

"I did knock, you didn't answer," he poked his head in further. "I came to see if you need a healing."

"Why would I need a healing?" Kel asked him. "Your own father said I was improving faster than before." Neal's shoulders followed his head, and then his torso slinked in behind as if he were afraid she was going to attack him if he came in too quickly.

"I happened to…um…see Kas leaving just a bit ago. I thought perhaps you might need some things addressed after he spent the night." Neal's legs were in the room now but he was still hovering by the door, eyes on the floor rather than on her, and it hit her that he might not believe she was clothed.

"I don't need a healing," she told him calmly. She meant to explain that she and Kas had slept and nothing more but his head had snapped up and his green eyes were glaring down at her.

"Are you too afraid to tell me I was right? That it would hurt you? Are you too afraid I will see how much damage you've caused yourself so I can't say 'I told you so'?" He snapped.

"Kas spent the night," Kel shrugged. "He's been spending the night for nearly a week. In that time even you've said my leg is improving. So, no, I don't need a healing." Kel turned away from Neal to ease her leg up onto the other chair. It did better when she kept it up more often.

"I hardly believe he's been spending the night for the better part of a week. You can't tell me that sex is helping your leg to heal. Pulling an injury like that in any way will cause tearing and tearing will cause infection. Infection will cause you more pain and slow your healing time even more. You could get seriously sick from an infection, possibly die if it's not addressed. So I need to see to your wound to take care of it before you prove you are too stubborn about admitting your mistake to me and die." Neal dragged a footstool over from her armchair as Dom had done countless times the last few days so she could keep her leg propped up without offering up the other chair.

Kel could hardly keep herself from staring at Neal as he revealed his line of thinking. She knew that later, when this was over, she would laugh about it with Dom and eventually Kas. How Neal had come to believe bedding would be her death was laughable. How he was accusing her of not taking care of herself was far less laughable.

"I am not being stubborn. You are being an ass. Kas hasn't been staying to harm me in any way. He's staying," she meant to continue on but Neal was growling at her, cutting across her attempt to explain once again.

"So I'm an ass because you don't believe bedding is harmful to you in any way? Were you not listening? Bedding will cause tearing in your wound. Tearing will cause infection. Infection going unchecked will make you ill and kill you. This isn't something you can be a stoic warrior about. You could die!"

"Neal! Shut up and listen for two seconds. I still have my maidenhood. Kas isn't staying to bed me. He's staying to sleep alongside me. I know you can't possibly imagine that it can go without bedding, but Kas does not want to hurt me. He's been making the walk from the city up to the palace and back again every evening and every morning to take care of me, not to hurt me. So yes, he's slept in my bed the last five nights. And yes, you saw him leaving this morning. That makes one of us." She bit her lip as she wished once again she had woken before he had left. "I'd like to be able to see him when I want. I'd like to be able to go where I want. I'd like to be able to chase him down when I realize he only left a few moments before I woke. So don't you think for one second that I am not taking care of myself or refusing healings because I am proud." She glared at him. "Now leave. You can tell your father I will be down at the appointed time this morning for him to see to me."

"Kel," Neal started another explanation but it wasn't Kel that stopped him this time.

"Kas hasn't hurt her. Can't you see how much he is helping her?" Dom demanded from the open doorway. "I apologize for intruding, Kel, but one of my men reported that Neal saw Kas and had come running this way. I thought you might want back up."

"Helping her? He's turning her against me!" Neal whined.

Kel knew there was only one way to end this argument and signaled for Dom to close the door. Despite Dom not looking directly at her while he glared Neal down, he followed her signal and closed the door, barring it shut with his body as she eased her breeches down past her loincloth and then over the bandages.

"There, Neal. Check. See that I'm still healing. See that there's no tearing, no infection, no illness. See that I'm not dying. Go ahead and check to see if I'm still a virgin since you've decided you'd rather have me die an old crone than ever enjoy having a lover." Kel waited as Neal stared at her. Dom was averting his eyes from her bare thigh, his attention on the ceiling rather than anywhere near her. When Kel's already thin patience wore down after a minute longer, she grabbed Neal's hand and put it over the bandage. "Go ahead."

"I don't want you to die an old crone," he murmured as dark green light flared around his hand. After a few moments he made to pull his hand away but Kel stopped him.

"Now go ahead and use your Gift to check my maidenhood. If you're so eager to believe I'm lying about Kas and his intentions." She held his hand to her leg despite how uncomfortable it was to have his hand there.

"I know his intentions with you. I can see desire in his gaze when he looks at you. If he hasn't bedded you yet, he's preparing to," Neal's hand came up off of her thigh.

"And that's a problem?" Kel demanded.

"You aren't married," Neal pointed out.

"You and Yuki weren't married when you two first bedded," Kel felt the words leave her mouth and realized she didn't regret them as Neal stared at her open mouthed, gasping for a moment.

"She told you? She… We were betrothed. There was a plan for marriage," Neal recovered himself and let her pull her breeches back up.

"She told me everything, Neal. She and Shinko had quite a few details to give me about their experiences in the bedroom. I know how you tried to show some strength and went to lift Yuki up only to slip and drop her one night. She hit her head on the doorframe and you almost didn't bed her for fear she had a concussion," Kel drummed up one of the least sexual details she knew though she knew it would still embarrass Neal for her, and now Dom, to know he had actually dropped Yuki. "She also told me how you asked her to be on her knees, facing away from you, while she called you Duke…" his hand sealed over her lips but she pushed on, "Stallion." Her voice had come out muffled by Neal's hand, but she knew she had been understood when Neal had gone pale and Dom had stifled a laugh. "Shinko said Roald informed her the name made sense to him since we always believed Queenscove had horse blood."

Neal backed away from her looking utterly mortified. Not only had she revealed that she knew more and more intimate details about his bedroom life than she even wanted to know, but she had done it in front of Dom and had revealed Shinko had gossiped to Roald.

"How much more did she tell you?" Neal asked horrified.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Kel looked to Dom who was still red in the face from holding back laughter0. "I bet Dom would enjoy hearing some of it."

"No. Don't." Neal stood. "I'll stay out of what you and Kas do in the bedroom. It's not my place to know any of it. Just like it's not your place to be sharing those details," Neal backed towards the door and turned to point a finger at Dom. "I'll tell your crush everything, and I mean absolutely everything, if you so much as breathe a word to anyone," he threatened and then shoved Dom out of the way to get out of the door.

Kel watched Dom's face for a moment after Neal had left. Dom had a crush. The steady blush that had crept up his neck and cheeks had told her that Neal hadn't been simply blowing hot air. Dom did have a crush on someone and the chance of Neal knowing who had Dom worried embarrassed or worried, or worse, both. It was odd to realize that Dom, of all men, might be afraid of rejection. She had always known him to be a flirt and had heard his men and other men in the Own speak of him like some sort of charm blessed man that could talk any woman into his bed given enough time.

"I appreciate the back up," Kel murmured when Dom finally looked at her, the blush still healthy on his cheeks.

"Well, I wouldn't want Kas to stop coming around because Neal decided to reassert himself. He likely knows I've been lying to him now," Dom came forward and took a seat on Neal's abandoned stool. "You might want to send word to Kas. Warn him that Neal saw him sneaking out. Well, he's hardly sneaking, but leaving anyway. Whatever attack Neal springs next will likely be at him, not you. I wouldn't want him ambushed at the gate unprepared tonight."

"He's not coming back tonight," Kel explained. "Maybe not the night after either. He said he needs to keep his landlord assured he still lives there."

"Are you going to miss having him now that's he's warmed your bed a few nights?" Dom teased her.

"The simple answer is yes," Kel admitted. "I wish that just one morning he'd stay long enough for me to see him off."

"Doesn't he take a day off?" Dom demanded.

"Not anymore. He's busy with his latest commission. And that will take another week of his time, at least. Unless Master Reeves adds more to the order," Kel sighed. "Kas works fast, but there's a lot of detail work to be done. And because it's his first true commission given to him, he's to do every step himself. Usually the finishing work is left to the older apprentices."

"And idea of why Master Reeves is depriving his apprentices of work?" Dom asked.

"Kas thinks it's another way that Master Reeves is trying to provide a little extra pay to him. If he does all of the work, he doesn't share his portion of the commission with anyone else," Kel admitted. Kas had spoken in depth about the work the older apprentices did to work on their skills such as sharpening and polishing and eventually crafting the entire blade. He had also speculated several times over the course of the nights they had spent together about why Master Reeves had turned the entire commission to him, never coming up with it simply being owed to him and his skills.

He had also admitted to being suspicious that his weekly pay was increasing though every time he had spoken to Master Reeves about the extra coin, the man had simply played stupid, but had refused to take the extra coin back. Kel knew part of it had to do with Kas putting in so much more time and effort than the other journeymen, but also because Dom had provided extra coin to help supplement his commissions. But this commission had her stumped a little. It had nothing to do with Dom. Shinko hadn't had anyone in mind when she had gone to give a commission to the Raven Armory. That Kas had gotten the commission had been simply Master Reeves and it did feel as if the man was up to something with his sudden change in protocol on a high profile commission. In any other case, a master would have handed down his other work to journeymen and taken the royal commission himself.

"Well, out of all of the journeymen there, he does deserve the commission if they decided not to hand it to a master," Dom informed her. "The others don't put in nearly as much effort as he does."

"Do you think Neal will leave this alone for fear I will spill more details about him in the bedroom?" Kel turned the conversation back to the true issue at hand. "Or do I need to find some other way to address this?"

"I think he's mortified enough that you knew anything about him from Yuki. I doubt he wants to find out what other things you know after Duke Stallion," Dom chuckled as the name fell from his lips. "Revealing that Roald had been informed too was a nice touch. It means you have someone you can ask to back you up."

"You know, I think back to the time in the Own as a squire, or among my own friends, and think, perhaps, the level of detail I heard about their sexual encounters might have been an attempt at modesty," she blushed as she said the words. The men had given details to each other, mostly vague about the size of a woman's breasts, or vague details about what she was willing to do, but never the depth that Shinko and Yuki had scandalized her with.

"Among the men that I know that talk, usually they brag it happened, maybe a detail or two about breasts, but details like names they want to be called in bed never usually come out. Women, I've found, in comfortable settings, don't mind that sort of discussion." Dom shrugged. "I wasn't aware you've never been on the receiving end of such girl chat."

"I don't necessarily have female friends I'm around without men around," Kel reminded him. Usually having Shinko and Yuki to herself was a rarity. "Do most men have preferences like that? Names and such?" Kel felt her cheeks burn. She hadn't intended to ask Dom but with all of the talk about tumbling and Kas frequently spending the night, it had become a subject her mind tended to worry about constantly.

"I can't speak for most men," Dom told her, his own cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. "I certainly can't speak for Kas. But, I think you'll find it's quite thrilling to hear your name on the lips of someone you are giving pleasure to. As for positions, even you'll find you enjoy one over another." His voice cracked slightly and he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry," Kel bit her lip. "I didn't mean to put you on the spot. I'm just finding I don't know nearly as much about any of this and I don't want Kas thinking I'm stupid."

"I doubt he'll think any less of you. You've been clear he's your first sweetheart to truly take full interest in you. I doubt he expects you to know exactly what he wants." Dom stood. "Now that the threat has been banished, I will leave you to your breakfast. Should you feel inclined for a bit of air, we are running drills all morning."

Kel did feel inclined, wanting to return to some sort of normalcy after embarrassing herself. After she finished with breakfast, she pulled on some practice clothes, though she knew no one would allow her to actually do a drill, and then made her way out to the Own's practice courts. Any traces of embarrassment from the conversation they had had were erased as Dom waved her over, proceeded to force her into a chair, and enlisted the nearest sparing pair to sit on her should she decide to push herself.

It was strange not having Kas around that night or the next. It had been comfortable having him in her bed but she knew if they pursued the relationship further it was likely they would spend as much time apart as they did together. She would have to learn to adjust to him not in her bed at night though it had been only a week they had been sharing it.

Neal avoided her, a blush staining his cheeks whenever he did see her. She also noticed Roald giving her strange glances that told her Neal had likely informed him that she was more than well aware of his bedroom activities. She knew she'd have to find time to pull him aside to assure him she would never share what she knew about him. She also thought it might comfort him to know that she had nothing actually embarrassing on him. Only Neal insisted on embarrassing himself so much even in the privacy of his bedroom.

When Kas did return two nights later, he brought her a sealed letter from Master Reeves. When she questioned Kas on what the letter was, he simply shrugged.

"Master Reeves said it was for you and since I was already coming this way, he wasn't going to pay for a runner. I'm not to know what it says. But if you would like to open it and accidentally leave it on your desk for me in the morning…," he teased leaning down to kiss her thoroughly. Then he plucked the still sealed envelope from her hands and tossed it down on her desk while he pulled her towards the bed. "I missed having you with me at night. I regret telling you that you couldn't come to my apartment. But I fear you would be bored if I did find a way to take you home with me right now. Once you are healed, I want you to come spend the night with me. I don't want to spend that much time away from you when I know that after you heal, you'll have to go on calls again." Then he had her down on the bed, his lips against hers. When he finally gave her time to breathe, he asked about what she had been up to.

Kas chuckled when she explained about Neal seeing him leaving the palace and the conclusions he had jumped to.

"As if you'd be allowed to have an infection that lasts long enough to do more than make you mildly ill with how often you have to check in with the healers, and even if you didn't check if with them about it, you wouldn't be able to hide it from me for long and I'd drag you myself," Kas informed her. Then he proceeded to laugh outright at how Kel had caused Neal to have a sudden aversion to addressing the physical side of their relationship.

"Do," she swallowed hard as she realized what she was about to ask. "Do you have a name you like to be called when you're in bed?"

"Nothing like that," he assured her. "Maybe I'm not that creative," he grinned down at her. "Or rather, I'm hoping you won't be able to say more than my name, if even that, when we do go down that path." She felt her cheeks flush at the change in his voice when he spoke those words. Just like the times he changed the way he kissed her, she had no doubts he wanted her. "But that's won't be at least until you are healed. I wouldn't want to cause any tearing, that would lead to infection, that, if left unchecked, could cause your death." He leaned down to brush his lips against hers again while she smiled at his joke.

In the morning, Kas woke her before he left for the first time, to kiss her and promise her he'd come back that evening for more than just sleeping. When he left she got up to change before eating breakfast and found the letter from Master Reeves still sealed on her desk. She sat and opened the seal to find a short letter wrapped around another sealed envelope. The letter itself was from Master Reeves.

 _Lady Knight,_

 _I have already written her Highness, Princess Shinkokami of Conte, to ask for permission to present the sword and dagger Kas will be making to the other masters of the Weaponsmiths Guild for approval for his title of Master. I have shown his already completed parts of the project to several of the men responsible for approving his mastery. They are already comfortable presenting it to him before he has even finished. It is simply in formality that the work will be presented. Why I am telling you and not leaving it for Kas to inform you is simply because he does not know, and that there will be a formal ceremony and celebration for Kas the night of the presentation. Enclosed is an invitation for you to join us. I'm hoping to surprise him completely._

 _Master Reeves._

Suddenly everything about the commission made sense to her. Master Reeves had saw an opportunity for Kas to shine, which she had known, but then to exploit the detailed work he would do on Roald's sword and dagger to go ahead and formally apply for Kas' mastery without so much as telling him. It explained why he wasn't letting anyone else touch it. No apprentice would be able to take any credit for any piece of it and there would be no one else to blame should there be faults. But if the other masters were already agreeing after seeing the half completed work, Kas was in good shape.

The second envelope bore the official Weaponsmiths Guild seal of a crossed sword and smith's hammer. When she opened it she read through the invitation, latched onto the date, and cleaned herself up to go search out Baird. She had no doubts she could receive a clearance from Baird for one evening if she promised to take a carriage, but she wanted to see if there was a chance she could be cleared completely in a week's time.

Baird heard out her reasoning and promised that she would at least be cleared for the evening provided she took a carriage, but also talked her through some exercises that would help her rebuild strength in her thigh without tearing the freshly forming skin. If she could get through those without paining herself more than a mild ache, she was almost ready to be cleared for field work again.

After her meeting with Baird, Kel walked back to her rooms full of plans to write to Lalasa about what might be considered acceptable to wear to such an event and to work through the exercises in hopes to get things moving properly.


	15. Chapter 15

Kel forced her mask into place while as she read the note handed to her by a young apprentice of the Raven Armory. She was on the practice courts watching the Own's drills for the morning fully aware of what the note was going to say though Kas never sent notes in his stead. But it was the morning of the ceremony and reception in his honor at the Weaponsmiths Guildhall and she doubted he had been told to do more than show up and look nice for his summons. The note before her expressed apology after apology for not being able to follow through on coming to spend dinner and likely the night with her though he had been missing from her bed for a couple nights again.

"Journeyman Lander said to tell you that these summons usually are for someone being granted their Mastery. There's always a reception and every smith that is a member of the guild is required to attend if physically able to honor each other. He doesn't know who is being honored but it's his duty to go. These receptions can go late," the apprentice twisted under her gaze. "He said he usually gets more notice than just the morning of and he's sorry."

Kel offered a small smile to the apprentice. Despite the note in her hands, Kas had asked the boy to relay all of the same information. She was getting ready to fish out a copper for the boy for his troubles when the boy leaned in a little closer.

"Master Reeves told me to ask if he should expect you at the reception tonight for Kas," he murmured as if it were the biggest secret he was holding.

"You can tell Master Reeves that I will be there," she confirmed.

"He wants you there early then. An hour or so because he wants you out of sight when Journeyman Lander gets there." The boy repeated.

"Of course, and make sure to report back to Kas I was unhappy while reading the letter but understood," she pressed the coin into the boy's hand.

"I was already paid by Kas, and by Master Reeves to come up here," the boy tried to hand the coin back.

"Then this is our secret. Go buy a treat," she closed his hand around the coin again. Apprentices that young rarely earned coin for themselves. His parents were paying Master Reeves to take him in and teach him, and he likely wouldn't start earning anything for himself for another year or so and usually that came in the form of tools to begin with. Coin for a treat was a rare gift, one that this boy seized the idea of and gave a quick bow before running away.

"Going somewhere tonight?" Dom asked from nearby, one eyebrow raised. She hadn't told anyone the news except for Baird and Lalasa. If Dom did know, it was from his uncle or Master Reeves giving him his own confirmation that Kas' mastery was a small time away.

"It's cleared by your uncle so I promise I'll be good," she flapped a hand at him.

"And which guard are you taking to make sure you are not pushing yourself?" He asked with a wave around at the men still doing their drills.

"I believe I'm not to bring an escort when I'm going someplace to support my sweetheart. I think it's frowned upon to bring another man into that situation," she teased. "Your uncle said yesterday that I'm almost ready to be cleared for combat again. I shouldn't need a guard to tell me when to sit."

"Ah, but you have one anyway," Dom told her with a smile. "I received my invitation a couple of days ago and cleared it with My Lord. Perhaps you'll allow me to ride in the carriage with you when you are already going that way?"

Kel grinned at Dom. It did make sense for him to be invited as he had tried to get Kas his mastery before, but she doubted that he wanted to join her in the carriage.

"I will be leaving the palace early to go to Lalasa's. She has something for me to wear and promised to help with my hair and face paint," Kel explained.

"I think you'll find I can grace a dress shop as well as you," Dom told her haughtily. "I do happen to look good in a gown."

Kel didn't bother hiding her smile. Dom was the only man she knew that happily pointed out he could wear a gown. He had done so after losing a bet and had paraded around the Own's barracks, mess, and practice courts before taking it off and soundly thrashing anyone that had mocked him on the practice courts. Having seen him in a gown, and knowing he was likely as graceful or more graceful than she was with his curtsies, had her sure he could indeed grace a dress shop.

"I will be ready early enough to accompany you to Lalasa's too," he informed her. "Then it's off to surprise your man."

"I hope he'll be surprised. The note he sent made it sound like he's genuinely unhappy he will miss his plans with me tonight," Kel folded the note and tucked it away.

Three bells after midday, Kel found herself tucked neatly into a carriage with Dom already dressed in his dress uniform of polished silver mail, well made black breeches, and a blue silken tunic. He had given a whistle of appreciation when he saw the carriage they were to take, not because it was luxurious in the least, but because it was very nondescript despite coming from the palace. Kel had thought it might draw attention to have one of the royal carriages arriving at the Weaponsmiths Guild and rumor of it would likely circulate before Kas even arrived. He was clever enough to take guesses there. So she had made her request that there be no royal insignia, palace uniform on the driver, or indication they were anything other than a hired carriage for the evening. And despite the nondescript outside, the inside of the carriage was as comfortable as any of the other carriages she had had to ride in from the palace.

Lalasa was quick to greet both of them though Kel hadn't had the time to send a note explaining Dom would be there too. She deposited Dom on a couch in a private room with tea, and set about preparing Kel.

"I don't know how the Weaponsmiths Guild does things but I've been invited to a few of these at the Weavers Guild as a business partner and the receptions are usually city formal. Not necessarily the palace type of festivities but we know how to dress ourselves for occasions," Lalasa commented. "I worked off of the assumption of them not all being barbarians. At worst you'll be mildly overdressed. At best, you'll blend right in with the other women." She layered Kel into a fine cotton chemise with full sleeves and then produced the over gown for her to see. It was pale purple silk with pale blue embroidery in a floral pattern all over it. The bodice laced in the front, marking it as more middle class than noble, which Kel found nice a practical. She hated having to find someone willing to unlace her at the end of the night in her gowns at the palace.

Then Lalasa curled her hair, swept it to one side of her head, and pinned it in place with pins that were decorated with pale purple opaque stones. Her face paint was kept simple and tasteful, much to Kel's delight. Finally made up and painted up, Kel bid Lalasa goodnight, reclaimed Dom, and was back in the carriage by the fifth bell after midday.

"I like this look on you. It's very becoming," Dom told her as the carriage made its way to the Guildhall.

"I like that it's practical," she informed him. "The middle classes and lower classes usually are more sensible than the noble classes."

"I'd expect nothing less," he chuckled in response and Kel couldn't help but smile. At least Dom never expected her to suddenly love the jewel toned silks and brocades that noble women favored, or the flashy gems they tended to stick everywhere to show off their wealth.

When they arrived at the Guildhall, they were met in the entry way by the same apprentice from that morning. He gave her a wide, toothy grin, and offered an arm to her. He led her and Dom to a small chamber off of the main chamber, rattling about how they were reorganizing the main chamber to accommodate tables, chairs, and a platform for the ceremony and reception. Once they were settled, he left them to go help.

"Lady Knight, Captain," a man dressed in a tunic bearing a gold embroidered Weaponsmiths Guild insignia came to find them after they had been tucked away for half an hour. The noise outside of the main chamber was growing louder as more and more smiths arrived from their work. "The ceremony will start in half an hour and the Masters would like you to stay put until then. Then Master Reeves will come for you, Lady Knight, and Captain, you will be allowed to roam as you please." He bowed low to them and stopped to pull a draping down over the door as he left. Upon inspection Dom pointed out that they could see through the draping enough to note who was arriving.

"There's Kas," Dom commented after watching out of the draping for fifteen minutes. "Along with the other journeymen from the Raven Armory," he stepped out of the way for Kel to peek out.

She could indeed make out Kas standing among his fellow journeymen. They seemed to be asking around to see who, exactly, was being honored. It would have been funny had it not been for the sullen look on Kas' face as he glanced at the great clock against one wall. She knew him well enough to know he was likely trying to figure out how soon he could slip out and if it would be enough time to get up to the palace.

"Here comes Master Reeves," Kel murmured, as the man in question started towards their chamber.

"Time to surprise your man," Dom teased as she backed away from the door.

Master Reeves stepped into the doorway with a wild grin and dug in his pocket to pull something attached to a ribbon out. He held it out to Kel and she couldn't help but smile at the silver medallion the size of her palm. It bore the Weaponsmiths Guild seal as well as the words "Kasen Lander, Master Swordsmith" on one side and the marks of the men granting his mastery on the other. The ribbon ensured he could wear the credential around his neck, at least for the night, and then it would hang on the wall of his forge along with the proper documentation that he was indeed a master.

"Normally, we have the smith's family present the medallion," Master Reeves told her softly. "But with Kas' parents gone, and his former Master unable to travel on such short notice, I believe it might be more than proper for him to receive it from you." He pressed the medallion into her hand and closed her fingers around it. Kel was touched but a bit surprised. She and Kas were close, they were courting, but she didn't feel like she was worthy of the honor when others had been there for him longer. "In a few minutes they'll start making preparations on the stage and then, Captain, you may slip out and join the crowds. Lady Knight, you and I will go through this doorway here," he pointed to another covered door at the side of the chamber. "And that will lead us to a doorway behind the platform."

"When will Kas realize it's him that's being honored?" Dom questioned.

"In a few minutes when they unveil the masterpieces that he's presented. I had them brought here earlier today. He thinks I brought them to have their sheaths fitted properly though I did that yesterday," he gave another flash of a wild grin. "Shall we wait until we see the look on his face?" Master Reeves let out a small cackle and took Kel's arm to steer her back to the door.

Kas had shifted closer to their door so he stood within fifteen feet of them, giving them plenty of opportunity to see his reaction. Master Reeves pointed out the platform and the display that was currently covered by a piece of silk. Almost as if on cue, one of the men wearing the guild tunic stepped up on stage to pull the silk off.

Even from this far back, Kel could see the beauty of both blades. They were polished to such a high shine that the magelights in the hall reflected off of them. The crossguards were small bars of high polished steel twisting like cyclones down to protect where a hand would hold the hilt. The pommels both bore the sapphire encrusted ball that glistened in a way that Kel knew Roald would appreciate when he received them. Then she turned back to see Kas and saw he was staring at the platform, his mouth hanging slightly open while the other journeymen pounded on his back.

"Time for us to go," Master Reeves took her arm and steered her towards the side door while Dom slipped out to join the crowd. The hallway they took held other chambers off of it marking places were business took place during the day, and then they came to a doorway at the end that led out to the platform. In the time that it took them to get that far, Kas had been pushed forward towards the platform by the other journeymen from the Raven Armory. His eyes were still wide as he stared at the platform and the sword and dagger on display.

"Wait here," Master Reeves stopped her. "I'll signal you." He stepped out of the doorway and joined the other masters as they made their way towards the platform. Once he reached the platform he signaled Kas forward and he nearly stumbled as he climbed up the steps of the platform. Master Reeves went to shake Kas' hand and Kel saw Kas lean in and start whispering to Master Reeves his face tight. She could only guess he was trying to demand answers as to what was going on.

"We're here tonight as a Guild to support our fellow Guildsman Kasen Lander, Swordsmith, as he formally applies for his mastery with his commissioned work from the Crowned Princess," one of the other masters called out into the hall. A cheer went up in response. Master Reeves pushed Kas forward to face the hall full of his peers. "Do we believe that he's ready to finally join the ranks of Mastership?" Another cheer was nearly deafening.

Master Reeves didn't even glance at the door to wave her forward. She stepped out and walked towards the platform. Kas didn't turn around as she came up behind him, stood on her tip toes, and slipped the medallion over his head. She saw his hands move up to lift the silver medallion to inspect it and then he turned, relief flooding his face when he saw her. His arm snaked around her waist to pull her in close against him.

"How long did you know about this?" He demanded quietly as he put his other arm around her back to keep her close.

"I was informed when you brought me that letter a week ago," she told him honestly.

"That sly fox. Let me brood all day about not getting to see you," he buried his face against her shoulder. "Gods, this is not what I envisioned this would be like at all," he murmured, his voice barely audible above the cheers.

"Are you upset?" She questioned. She knew he had been working towards doing everything himself without help. There was a chance he could be upset by the fact that the control had been taken from him so completely. He hadn't even applied for the mastery himself.

"There has been a lot of times the last two weeks where I had wished I could present these pieces as my masterpieces. I don't think I've ever done better and I wasn't sure how exactly I'd top them with the other plans I had. But I didn't think it possible with how close his Highness' birthday was. Normally, these processes take weeks," he breathed out. "Tonight when I realized what had been done, I only found myself wishing I had been able to have you here with me. And here you are." He squeezed her tighter.

"Kas," Master Reeves stepped over and he reluctantly backed away from her but did not let her go as his arm stayed tucked around her waist. "They keys to your forge. You're officially hired as a Master Swordsmith at the Raven Armory should you choose to stay. I have no doubts you'll have commissions lined up and waiting after these are presented to His Highness next week. I'd be a greedy weasel to not inform you that you'd make more than a few coppers opening up shop for yourself," Master Reeves held out the keys to Kas.

"I couldn't imagine leaving unless there was no space for me," Kas explained as he stared at the keys.

"There's space. I've been saving that forge for you since I first got a look at your work," Master Reeves pressed the keys into Kas' hands. "You start in three days. I don't want to see your face at the forge before then. Now, I believe there's a reception in your honor to enjoy."

Kel was surprised by the short, more informal ceremony, but it served its purpose and granting the mastery to someone deserving before his peers. It really didn't need to be anything more than the handing over of his credentials and certainly didn't need to be more than just Kas and the masters giving the credentials present. But she doubted the ceremony was the highlight of the event as the reception seemed to be the bigger draw of the evening. The display of Kas' work was left up for anyone to walk by and inspect while food and drinks were brought out for everyone to enjoy. Smiths, their wives, and business partners mingled and often came up to find Kas to congratulate him.

Kel stayed with him through the entire reception, his arm around her waist as he spoke to each person and introduced her. And unlike their first night they had met, Kas did drink a little as mugs were brought to him to enjoy. She didn't fault him for it at all, and never would have considered it. This was a celebration in honor of his hard work. If he wanted to get fall down drunk, he was very much allowed. But he stayed mostly sober as his attention increasingly turned to her.

"Do you need to sit?" He asked for probably the hundredth time as people started to filter out of the reception.

"I'm perfectly fine," she assured him again.

"Let's sit anyway. You should rest even if you don't think you have to," he pulled her over to a chair and pulled her down on his lap, grinning at her. "I have to say, this isn't what I imagined at all when I came here tonight. I thought I'd be stuck at a reception for someone I didn't know, and there would be no honorable way to leave. I wouldn't be able to get to the palace to see you before it became too late for me to be intruding on your time."

"Master Reeves was fairly secretive about it," she smiled when his arms tightened around her. "You truly aren't upset about not being able to present something else or that you didn't get to apply for yourself?"

"No. Like I said, this has been some of my best work, but I knew I didn't have the time to present it, and I would have needed Princess Shinkokami's permission to present them anyway," he lowered his head to rest against her shoulder. "I've watched others apply for their mastery. It's nerve wracking. You pour all of this time and energy and resources into a piece and hope it's good enough. I've seen many pieces thrown away or melted down again because of a tiny flaw. The Masters of the Guild, at least those with the highest ranks in the guild, inspect every inch of the piece. They can take as long as they like. One man I knew waited a month just to hear his piece had been rejected." He shuddered. "There doesn't even have to be something wrong with the piece for them to reject you. It can be as simple as they don't like it, or they didn't think it was enough of a challenge for someone applying for their mastery." He shook his head and gripped her harder. "I've maybe drawn plans and started pieces a hundred times since I reached my Journeyman status. Nothing ever felt worthy enough."

"Ah, there's the one thing that might be wrong with you," Kel teased. "You are too much of a perfectionist. I was wondering if I would ever find out how someone so perfect could possibly exist."

Kas pulled back from her and gave her a smile before kissing her happily. "I believe that's the pot calling the kettle black, my Love," he pulled her back against him as firmly as possible. "I believe I've heard enough stories about you and trying to achieve perfection."

Kel curled in against his shoulder, not caring about any of the remaining people at the party possibly watching them. She had simply meant to tease Kas about his insecurities but it was fairly truthful. She couldn't think of anything about him that she didn't enjoy and that was something that caught her off guard as she thought of it. And the way he had called her 'my Love' had her heart speeding. He had never used those words of endearment before and she found she very much liked the way they sounded.

"I'm proud of you," she murmured as he held her. "And, I love you." She felt her cheeks grow hot in a blush as she said the words. She had never been allowed to say those words in a romantic sense. She had never been allowed to say them to Cleon as they were as forbidden as the word 'marriage' in their relationship. It meant a great deal to her being allowed to say them and being absolutely certain she was being honest with him. She did love him.

"Keladry of Mindelan," Kas' voice had become thick and low. "I love you more than I have ever loved anything or anyone else," he informed her. "I'd do my best to give you the world if you asked it of me."

"I don't need the world," Kel assured him, throwing her arms around his neck. "I simply need you." Her heart was nearly bursting at his words. He loved her. It felt better to hear it for the first time than to have said it. She guessed he had heard it before, from other women he had courted in the past, but there was something putting an edge to his words that made her believe hearing it from her meant more.

"Is the Captain waiting for you to be ready to leave before he goes tonight?" Kas asked after several long quiet moments. Dom had come to chat with them several times throughout the evening after coming to offer his own congratulations to Kas. When he wasn't with them, and Kel had a mind to check on him, he was always in sight charming whoever he was speaking to.

"Likely," Kel admitted. "We rode together in the carriage from the palace. The poor man even sat in a dress shop for nearly two hours while I got ready."

"Would you get in much trouble if I asked him to leave without you and take the carriage too? Is there a reason you have to return to the palace tonight?" Kas murmured in her ear. Kel felt warm spread down her core at the suggestive thoughts that sprang into her mind with his words. A night away from the palace with him meant no interruptions. No chance Neal would suddenly decide he didn't care about what details she shared about his bedchamber activities. No chance anyone she knew would come looking for her. They could get carried away if they wanted.

"Other than not having clothing to return to the palace in tomorrow, or to sleep in," Kel bit her lip as she thought. "I was cleared this afternoon, before I left, to start training again. Meaning I'm no longer bound to the palace." She didn't necessarily revel in the idea of walking back up to the palace because it meant she wouldn't be able to do much for weapon exercises after, but she would survive without one day of practice.

"When were you going to tell me that?" Kas demanded, his face alight.

"I wanted to surprise you," she admitted.

"Well, I'm surprised, and pleased, and… give me a moment," he stood and deposited her in his chair before heading off in Dom's direction. She watched as Kas leaned over to whisper into Dom's ear before Dom turned to look at her, eyes wide with surprise. She hadn't told him she had been cleared either and it was likely that reason he was surprised, not that she would stay with Kas. Then Dom was walking towards her and Kas was pulled away to speak to someone else.

"You cannot tell me that Sir Meathead knows his father is letting you escape the palace," Dom prodded.

"Of course not. His Grace only cleared me when I checked in with him before leaving," she smiled. "Unless he told Neal, I doubt Neal will know unless he comes to check on me tonight."

"Or tomorrow, or tomorrow night, from what Kas implied," Dom winked at her. "Did my uncle say when you would return to being active for calls again?"

"He estimated a couple of weeks for me to get back into fighting shape," Kel patted the chair next to her. "Will you do me a big favor?" She asked quietly. "I doubt I can wear this back up to the palace and my clothing from earlier is at Lalasa's. Unlike Kas, I have nothing at his place because I wasn't planning on this." She felt her cheeks grow warm.

"I can send along a few things, so long as you are alright with me going into your rooms and digging through your belongings. I don't want to incur your wrath like a certain cousin of mine," Dom reached over to squeeze her hand. "I want you to still like me when I get to drag you out on a call again."

"Wanting to ensure someone will still save your sorry behind from time to time?" Kel teased.

"Absolutely! The world would be a dreary place without my handsome face in it, don't you think?" He teased back.

"Undoubtedly," Kel assured him. "I don't know the address to send the clothing to, unfortunately," she turned her attention back to the matter at hand.

"I have no concerns about that. I know where to send it to," Dom stood and blushed when Kel turned to stare at him. She had several guesses as to why he knew where Kas lived and none of them were very good reasons. "I wanted to make sure he was truly good enough for you before I put him in your path," Dom's voice became soft. "I'm happy he checked out. I don't think I've ever seen you so comfortable with someone."

"Someone other than you, at least," Kel stood. She lost nothing by telling Dom he was someone she was completely comfortable being around. Even more so now that she wasn't fighting to hide a crush from him whenever he gave her a smile or a small flirt. There would always be something slightly more than friendship to how she felt about him, she knew that was clear. But Kas had her considering a future with more to it than being a knight. He had her wanting more from being a woman than just to be acknowledged without being mocked or insulted.

"I'm happy you are comfortable with me," Dom told her after a long moment. "I think I'll take my leave now. Have fun and don't get into too much trouble," he winked at her and turned to walk away. Kel watched him, until he left the hall and then turned to find Kas. She had no intentions of being away from his side for very long.

 **A/N: The next chapter will be M rated and I am debating about separating it from the story as I have done in the past or changing the rating of the story to M completely. If anyone has an opinion they are willing to give, you are welcome to give it by review or PM. Either way, that means changing your filter to M when checking for me next. I appreciate every review, favorite, follow, and acknowledgment of my other stories. The emails I receive make me want to get back to my computer to write. Thank you all for being there.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well folks... officially M rated. Remember the story won't show unless you adjust your filters. As always, recognizable characters and places belong to Tamora Pierce.**

Kas' arm stayed around her waist as he steered her down the street in the dark. He hadn't once said what his plans for them were, but Kel had a very good feeling she knew where the night would go. They had been some of the last people at the reception, mostly because Kas had been the one being honored, but also because Kas had been pulled into a conversation with some of the other masters about the new value of the sword and dagger now that they were marked as masterpieces. That conversation had evolved into different styles of ceremonial weaponry. So it had gotten late by the time Kas had finally extracted them from the Guild Hall.

"It's not too much further," he murmured in her ear as he turned her down another street. "I tried to stay close to the forge so I didn't have to go too far after working late hours. A lot of other journeymen tend to rent apartments or houses together to try and save on costs, but I found I liked having a place away from them at the end of the day. So it's not nearly as extravagant as the palace since I'm paying for it alone," he warned.

Kel rolled her eyes. She knew he was trying to prepare her for the fact it wasn't going to be as comfortable as her rooms at the palace but she didn't necessarily want that with him. The palace had given the rooms to her but she didn't always feel completely at home in them. They still belonged to the Crown and could be taken from her if there was need. Nobles were denied rooms all of the time. It was one of the main reasons most nobles kept elaborate townhouses in Corus.

"Here we are," Kas pointed out a building on their right that rose up several stories. The outside of the building was very clean and well kept, though she doubted any building in this district would be allowed to become run down. It was one of the nicer shop districts in Corus. Kas' arm detached from her waist to slide down her arm. When he had a hold of her hand he pulled her inside of the building and walked her back beyond a stairwell and down a hall to the very back of the building. At the last door on the right, Kas withdrew a key from his pocket.

The door opened to reveal a room with a worn couch pushed up against one wall, a table covered in papers and a writing kit with two chairs, and a small kitchen area off to one side. Along the back there was a hallway that showed two dark, open doorways. Kas let go of her hand to light several candles near the door to bring the room into sharper focus.

"I'm sorry, it's not much," he sighed when she looked around again in the light noting the mismatched table and chairs along with just how worn the couch was. It was likely he hadn't spent any money on furniture since he had moved to Corus, but that didn't matter to her.

"There's that perfectionist quality again," Kel turned and poked his side. "It's a very nice place," she admitted. It was nice for an apartment in the city. Most people living alone in the city had one room with a bed, chamber pot, and wash basin in the same room. "So what now, _Master Lander_?" Kel asked when Kas didn't seem to want to respond to her compliment of his home.

Kel found herself pulled back against him, his hands had a firm grip on her waist as he spun her to face him fully and pulled her in tight. Then his lips were on hers in the way that made her stomach flip and fizzing warmth she had come to hope for spread to every part of her body. One hand detached from her waist to start unlacing her bodice. Her overdress slid down her shoulders and gathered at her feet as Kas helped her out of it.

He backed her against the door and his hands drifted lower than her waist. One hand dropped down her backside, rubbing over her butt while the other slid over the front of her other hip to rub against her thigh. Then the hand on her bottom shifted, and she let out a squeak of surprise as he gave her butt a firm squeeze and lifted up slightly. The other hand moved around her leg to grip the other side of her butt and she found herself lifted off of the ground. As if she had done this a thousand times, her legs lifted up to grip his hips between her thighs and her arms went around his neck to help support herself.

"Kel," he moaned out her name in a way that made her breath catch. "I want this tonight," he told her honestly between kisses. "But you can tell me 'no' and we can simply go to bed like we have every other time we've spent the night together." He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

She didn't want him to stop kissing her, to stop touching her. She didn't want him to remind her of where this was going to put her nerves on edge. She felt the insecurities of her lack of experience sneaking up on her the longer they sat back against the door, her legs around his hips, the warmth of his hands coming through the fabric of her chemise on her bottom.

"Perhaps we should go back to the bedroom?" Kel felt her cheeks grow hot at her suggestion. It felt far too suggestive. But she wanted him to take control again and hoped that back in the bedroom, he would.

"I mean it, Kel," Kas told her, his dark eyes staring down into hers. "We can simply sleep."

"I want more," she admitted, her mask failing utterly as the blush consumed her entirely. "I just don't know how to go about any of this…" her voice grew small as she admitted her worries. His hands shifted again and she realized he was setting her down in time for her to let go of his hips to put her feet back on the floor.

"I _am_ your first in all of this, aren't I?" Kas asked quietly after a moment. "I knew, I suppose, but it's another matter to be faced with it so directly."

Kel felt her cheeks burn for a different reason than before. She was almost ashamed of her lack of experience. He wanted her to know what he desired from her, especially on this night. He deserved someone who knew how to give him a great end to the night he was honored and received his mastery. She knew she should move, should pick up her gown off of the floor, should step away from Kas and let him realize it was alright to not want to be her teacher when he needed a partner, but all she could do was stand there and stare at his chest where the medallion still hung on its ribbon.

Kas said nothing more as his hands gripped hers and brought them up to his lips before he pulled her back along the main room to the hallway and then the bedroom through the doorway on the right side of the hall. He sat her down on the low bed and then left the room again. Before she could worry for too long he came back with one of the candles from the main room and her gown. The gown he draped over a clothing rack in the corner and then he set the candle on the bedside table. Then he sat next to her in silence, feeding her nerves a little more.

"What is it that has you so worried?" He asked her after a few minutes. "Since I pointed out your virginity, you've withdrawn completely. Tell me what has you worried so I can help."

"You deserve someone that knows what you need tonight. I don't know any of this," Kel admitted with a weak wave at the bed. Kas' arm went around her waist and she was tugged backwards down onto the bed and turned until she was lying properly against the pillows before Kas knelt over her, pinning her in place.

"I can't say what I think I deserve, because every moment I have you here with me I don't feel deserving, but what I need tonight is to be with the woman I love," he leaned down to kiss her. Her worries melted away with the way his kisses made her feel and she gasped against his lips when she felt his hand moving up under the chemise, lightly brushing over her knee and thigh as it moved upwards to her stomach. "I'd like to take this off of you." He pulled back from her lips and gave the chemise a tug to indicate what he meant.

"Please," she begged. He moved off of her and sat her up just enough to pull her chemise up over her body. She heard his sharp intake of breath and looked away as the chemise cleared her head. He likely had noticed her scar on her shoulder. It was large and ugly. Perhaps not as bad as the one on her leg would be when it was fully healed, but still ugly in its own right.

"I have to have you," he whispered. She stared at him as she swore she heard something like awe in his voice. "I need to know you are completely mine. That this beautiful creature before me is mine." He told her when she did look him in the eye. "I _need_ to have _you_."

Without asking for further permission, he pulled her breast band free and then tugged her loincloth down her legs. Then he turned his attention to his own clothing and Kel found herself able to appreciate the solid build that years of being a smith had given him when his tunic and shirt came off, leaving just his medallion hanging around his neck.

"Like what you see?" He asked as he flashed her a grin. She nodded, unable to trust her voice. "You're welcome to help you know," he nodded to his breeches.

Kel took the hint and sat up, inching towards the edge of the bed, and started on the ties of Kas' breeches. He stepped closer and she felt something slide over her head and warm metal rest between her breast.

"I think I'll leave that right there," he murmured as she looked down to find his medallion on her instead. "For safe keeping," he told her as he stroked her hair back. Then he began to pick out the pins holding her curls in place.

Kel felt bold as the last knot on the ties came undone in her hands and she gave his breeches a slight tug to bring them down his muscular legs. But she was startled by the very obvious hardness straining his loincloth right in front of her face. She knew the mechanics of sex to the point she was aware that he was physically aroused. The boldness she had felt only a moment before leaked away as she reached up to the waistband of his loincloth. It felt too daring to simply just pull his loincloth down. Kas put a stop to her hesitancy by moving his hands over hers and helping her reveal his member as the loincloth hit the floor on top of his breeches.

Kel felt her breath catch at the sight of him fully naked before her. She had seen naked men before but not a single one that had made her mind start to race with inappropriate thoughts like Kas' body seemed to be doing to her. She stopped herself as she realized she was just an inch from closing her hand around his member, but, again, Kas helped her through her nerves by guiding her hand over his member, allowing her to feel the doe soft skin moving over hardened steel. Kas let out a low moan that reverberated through her making her breath come quicker.

"I'd like to give you some attention now," he told her after a few moments, removing her hand from his member. "Lay back," he pulled a pillow over so she could lay back on it comfortably while her legs dangled over the edge of the bed.

Kas turned his attention to running his calloused fingers over her breasts, making her press her body up into his touch, and then down her stomach, over her hips, to her bottom and around to the front of her thighs to push them apart for him to stand between. He leaned down over her, his lips starting at her shoulder as he traced across to her collarbone and then down the length of the ribbon of his medallion to her breast. His tongue encircled one of her nipples twice before he pulled it into his mouth altogether. Kel bit back a moan at the sensation and abruptly lost the wonderful feeling as Kas wrenched away from her to glare down at her.

"Don't do that," he breathed out. "Don't hide from me when we are doing this." She felt her face flush at his anger. Already she had done something wrong and they had barely started. He glared down at her for a moment longer and then looked away from her, to the wall beyond the bed, to take several deep breaths before he looked down at her again, his glare softening to a tender gaze. "I love you. I love almost everything about you, except that you hide your emotions. And I understand, I do. But, here, like this," he waved at their naked bodies. "You have nothing to hide from me here. I want, no, _need_ , to hear that I am doing something that pleasures you. It tells me that you are enjoying yourself and aren't just putting up with what I'm doing. I won't keep at something you enjoy if you don't tell me you enjoy it, one way or another." He reached down to stroke her cheek, his touch feather light. "I don't mean to get mad, but it's frustrating hearing you starting to enjoy yourself and then you cut yourself off from me." He leaned down to kiss her lips. "I'm sorry," he murmured after another moment.

Kel stared up at Kas, processing his words along with his frustrations. She understood why he was frustrated and he made good points. The problem was she couldn't guarantee it wouldn't happen again. She had spent so much of her life hiding strong displays of emotion and something like moaning out loud from pleasure felt like showing far too much. But she had no reason to be embarrassed from Kas hearing her moan.

"Please talk to me," he begged making her realize she had been quiet for too long.

"I want to be able to tell you I won't do it again, but I can't promise," she sighed, moving to cover herself. Kas stopped her and brought a hand up to cup one of her breasts, his thumb tracing across the nipple.

"I know," he breathed out. "I just want you to try and forget it here with me. It makes me very excited to hear you moan." He moved down to close his teeth on the nipple he had been tracing, tugging gently. She gasped, her arms coming up to drape over his muscled shoulders on their own will. She arched her back up trying to give him better access as he moved to assault the other breast.

Then he shifted downward, dropping to his knees on the floor between her legs. One hand moved to wrap under her hips, lifting them up. The other hand moved between her legs, calling her attention to the wetness pooling there. His fingers spread across her entrance, touching the most intimate areas of her. Very slowly, he pressed a finger inside of her while he leaned forward to press his mouth against something between her legs she couldn't see. The result made her moan loudly and grip the edge of the edge to keep still.

Kas kept his tongue assaulting the sensitive piece of flesh he had found while a wonderful tension started to build low in her abdomen with each small movement of his tongue. He seemed not to care about the fight she was having with her thighs to keep them from pressing against his head too much as the tension grew, making her whole body seem to contract in on itself. Then the tension broke and she let out a cry as fire and heat rolled through her entire body like a wave. The sensation ebbed away, leaving her feeling loose, energized, and tired all at the same time.

Kas worked his way back up her body, his grin nowhere near hidden as his kissed his way up her stomach, her chest, her neck, and finally her ear as he bit and sucked on her earlobe briefly.

"I love when you call my name like that," he told her, his breathing as short as hers felt. She couldn't recall calling out his name, but she didn't doubt she had. "I think we're ready now," he told her with a nod towards the headboard, an indication she needed to somehow move to lay properly on the bed once more. Kas helped her there, once again, supporting her as she shifted back against the pillows.

He moved to kneel between her legs and helped position her by wrapping her legs up around his hips. He moved his member up against her entrance and rubbed the head of it through the wetness there before pushing forward. She felt her muscles stretching to accommodate his size as he pressed forward slowly. He paused briefly at her maidenhood and leaned down to kiss her softly.

"I am honored to be your first," he told her as he pulled back. Then he pressed on once more and she felt a small pain that felt worse because of the sensitive area it was in that made her breathing come short and her arms squeeze around Kas' back as she tried to find some way to diminish it. Then his hips were against hers and he was kissing her again, letting the desire he felt leak into his kisses. Slowly her body relaxed again. "There," Kas breathed out. "That was the hard part. Now it's all just pleasure and fun."

He bent to kiss her once more and began to move, pulling back from her until he was almost completely out of her and then pressing back in once again. He moved slow and she could feel a small flash of pleasure as he rubbed against some part inside of her, but it wasn't enough at the pace he was going.

"Faster," she begged when he seemed to be holding steady. She hoped it would give her just a little more at a time. She felt Kas shift his weight and his pace increased just a little. "Faster," she begged again when she realized she was right, but she still wanted more.

"As my lady commands," Kas breathed out with a grin for her before he began a much quicker pace. The flash of pleasure became constant, bringing back the feeling of tension gathering in her abdomen. She found her body responding, wanting more to the point her hips were bucking upwards to reach his without any conscious thought from her. Kas was moaning in her ear, a low sound she loved hearing entangled with her name. Then the tension broke and the wave of fire rolled through her once more and after a moment she felt Kas go still on her and slowly lower himself down to the pillow next to her.

"I suppose I don't need to ask if you enjoyed it," he puffed out as he pulled her in against him. "Not with how you were calling my name." He pressed his lips against her hair.

Once again, Kel could not remember calling out his name or making any noises but that had not been where her attention was. Her attention had been on that building feeling of pleasure. Had Kas felt something like that too?

"Did you enjoy it?" She asked when she realized she hadn't paid much mind to him at all, or at least, not as much as he had paid to her. In response, Kas simply laughed and pulled her closer to shower her with kisses.

"How is your leg feeling? I didn't pull on it too much, did I?" He asked suddenly. For a moment Kel had to wonder what he was talking about. Every last inch of her was tingling with sensation after what he had done to her. When she did remember she had been injured, she almost laughed at herself for forgetting. She didn't feel injured, certainly. She hardly even remembered she had scars that Kas could see now. He hadn't called any attention to them.

"I don't know if I can answer that question honestly right now," she breathed out, realizing he wanted an answer.

"Oh Mithros," Kas pushed away from her to sit up. He buried his face in his hands and refused to look at her. "I _did_ hurt you. We should have waited."

"No!" Kel reached for him wanting his comfort and warmth back against and around her. "I just, it's hard to tell when I feel like this," she blushed. "I doubt I could feel pain right now," she added.

Kas looked down at her between his fingers and she heard him let out a shaky breath. "I really didn't want to mess this up tonight," he informed her. "Yet I can't help but feel I did, somehow."

"Perfectionist," Kel giggled and reached up to him. "Come back. I want to cuddle up to you."

Kas obliged but only after blowing out the candle on the bedside table and tugging the blankets out from under her to cover them with. It was a different experience to lay against him naked, feeling every inch of her body touching his bare, warm skin. She found she liked the intimacy it provided on a very different level. A very sordid part of her mind questioned if she should ask they never sleep clothed again, but she imagined Neal barging in on them one morning or a call for the Own coming in the middle of the night. Certainly men had answered the door in nothing or with their hands concealing themselves, why couldn't she answer in a dressing robe?

"I guess we will see in the morning how much you hate me for all of this," Kas whispered as he adjusted the blankets to wrap around her shoulders a little more.

"As if I could hate you at all," she told him. "I love you, Kas. I truly do."

"Good, now get some sleep. If you don't hate me in the morning, I plan on broadening your education in the bedroom a little and perhaps a little more outside of the bedroom," he squeezed her tight to him once and then let her settle in.

In the morning, Kel woke alone in bed, wrapped carefully in the blankets. When she sat up she felt something cool come to rest between her breasts and looked down to realize she was still wearing the credential medallion Kas had been given the night before. She slipped it off to put it on the bedside table where Kas would be able to find it later and then moved to get out of the bed.

The apartment was quiet so she began to stretch to take inventory of herself. Her abdomen held a slight ache like any muscle would after a good exercise and she was quite pleased by the feeling. Her thigh was a bit stiff when stretched but nothing that indicated she had torn it open. The rest of her felt wonderfully loose as if she had let go of every tension she had ever held.

She heard the main door to the apartment open and looked around for the chemise she had worn the night before to at least cover some part of her nudity. When she did locate it, she pulled it on and went to peek out of the door to see it was simply Kas returning with several canvas bags and a basket that he was setting in the kitchen area. When he glanced up at the bedroom door, he gave her a brilliant smile that made her feel like she was the only one that mattered in the world to him.

"I meant to stay in bed with you this morning," he told her. "But I started thinking about breakfast and realized that I didn't have one thing here that I might be able to provide or cook for either of us." He blushed. "And I wasn't sure if you wanted to use your gown from last night to go with me to find anything. And you were sleeping so well, I really didn't want to disturb you."

"One day you won't be able to use that excuse anymore. You're going to wear it out," she stepped further out into the hall. The least she could do is help him with whatever he had brought back.

"But I like seeing you sleep," he took her into his arms when she neared and held her close for all of a moment. "And you're walking a little slow this morning. I suppose I did some damage."

"Just a little stiff, but not damaged," she assured him. "No tearing."

"So you'll live?" He teased as he dropped to his knees in front of her. He lifted the skirt of her chemise enough to get his hands under and began massaging her thigh right above and below where the scar was forming, helping to loosen the muscle. Kel put her hands on his shoulders to brace herself and then giggled as Kas let one hand drift upwards. "No loincloth?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can go locate it if you'd like," she informed him. "But someone told me they wanted to expand my education this morning."

"Food first," he breathed out. When she looked down at him she saw his eyes were dark with his desire and it made her very much recall the way he had made her feel the night before. "I want to make sure you don't faint on me."

He pushed himself up off of the floor and steered her towards the table, pushing papers aside to make a space for her. When she was sitting at the table, he left her side for the kitchen with a brief kiss. Kel glanced at the pile of papers with interest. She could see sketches of swords, daggers, and to her surprise, glaives. She pulled one of the drawings of a glaive out of the pile to inspect it. There were etchings sketched into the steel of the blade that were delicate and almost floral in design. When Kas came to place a pastry on a linen napkin in front of her, she noted his blush when he glanced at what she was looking at.

"An idea I had for a masterpiece. Not necessarily fitting for a swordsmith but," he shrugged rather than finish the sentence.

"It's very beautiful. I think you'd make a fortune selling this design to the Queen's Ladies. Most of them learn the glaive and would likely prefer something prettier than the standard glaive," she set the design down. "Have you ever heard of a shukusen?"

"It's a fan, isn't it? I know Master Reeves had the apprentices look into them when the Queen started wearing one," Kas sat down across from her.

"Steel fans where the edges are blades and there is beautiful silk strung between. Beautiful, delicate, and deadly," she breathed out.

"Much like you," Kas informed her.

"Well perhaps minus the delicate," she informed him. There was no arguing if he thought she was beautiful and she wasn't going to go fishing for compliments by trying to deny it. "This design reminds me of those in a way. Beautiful and delicate on something very deadly."

"I will have to keep that in mind," he told her. "I'd likely need to consult you should I ever decide to try and construct a glaive."

"Or you could visit the Yamani Islands and study with the smiths there for a time now that we have an alliance," she tried.

"Perhaps if you ever return for a visit, I will find some way to go with you. I can't imagine going there without an expert guide and I don't speak the language. Likely they'll look at me like some hulking barbarian." Kas' hand slid under the table and over her knee.

"So what exactly are you planning for furthering my education," she asked after another moment. She was curious for several reasons. She liked knowing the plans. She wanted to know what to expect. And she certainly wanted to be prepared for whatever he was going to do.

"I'm thinking you'll just have to see as we go," he gave her a grin that promised she was very much in trouble in a good way. "Now eat. You may need your strength." He winked at her and she felt a shiver go down her spine. Part of her bet she wouldn't be seeing the outside of the bedroom much for the rest of the day, but she found she didn't quite mind.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know it's been a long time. For those interested in excuses I was finishing up the last book in my original quartet before my baby was born and then I just had no desire to write. Now I have a two week old infant and very little sleep so I don't know how often I will manage to post. I will be trying to work on this story again. Thank you to all of you who hung in there to wait for me to start writing again!**

The walk back up to the palace two days after Kas' ceremony and reception was far better than Kel had anticipated. True to his word, Dom had sent a discreet runner with a package for Kas that had contained several changes of clothing for her. She had left two changes behind in the drawers of his wardrobe for any nights she hoped to spend in the future, and had saved the last outfit for her walk home. She was happy to discover that the stairs didn't bother her as much as she thought they would, but then again, she was no longer as stiff as she had been. Between the exercises Baird had given her and the massages Kas had felt the need to give her when he noticed her stiffness, she had found herself in a considerably good place.

She tried to remember to school her face down into her more natural blank mask or even just to mild happiness as she crossed through the palace gates, but whenever she thought to think of her face, she found her smile had grown again. But when she reached her rooms, she found her good mood fouled. Neal was standing there, arms crossed, a stern look on his face, and tapping his toe against the floor in his agitation.

"And where, pray tell, have you been the last two days?" He demanded when he saw her.

"With Kas celebrating his elevation to Master," Kel crossed her own arms. She had hoped that he would have given up on this but with the way he opened her door and pointed inside, she knew they'd be discussing it once again. She walked into her room and let Neal follow her inside. He closed the door quietly behind them and steered her towards a couch. "Neal, for once, can you recognize that I'm an adult and able to make decisions for myself in my love life?" She tried.

"Just sit," he told her. There was a weariness in his voice that made her at least believe that there might not be so many dramatics as dramatics took energy he did not seem to have. She sat and waited as he raked a hand through his hair and then sat next to her. "First, do you have anything that needs to be seen to? Any tearing? Aches? Bruising?" He asked.

"My leg is fine. In fact, it feels much better. Those exercises your father taught me are wonderful," Kel stopped when Neal held up a hand.

"I meant in more intimate areas, not your leg," he nodded to the space between her legs and her lower abdomen. "If a man is of size and not careful, he can cause tearing. If he isn't properly gentle, he can leave bruises. And I can ease any aches that are a natural part of losing your virginity." He didn't even blush as he spoke, telling Kel he was completely in his healer persona.

"No tearing, no bruising," Kel informed Neal. "Kas isn't a brute if that is what you are getting at." She rolled her eyes at him and his comment about a man not being properly gentle. Kas had been perfectly gentle with her to begin with and even after he had lost some of the gentleness, he had not hurt her.

"I'm not calling him a brute," Neal shot her a look that told her she was wrong about his meaning. "When a man finally gets what he wants, if he's waited for it, he can get over excited. I know I bruised Yuki a little, inside of her thighs and where I was gripping her hips that first night. I know you weren't his first so he might have had a better idea of his strength than I had about mine, but he's waited some time for you."

"And you would know that how?" Kel demanded.

"I asked Dom about when he actually first approached him about you. You were a squire, a fairly young squire, when he noticed you and started making inquiries," Neal tried.

"I was not that young. I was sixteen," Kel reminded him. "Noble women start to marry at that age and commoners are usually married and have families by that age." Kas had been completely honest with her about how long he had had interest in her when she had inquired back when they had first started courting.

"My point is that it's been four years of him waiting for you. It had to have taken some sort of toll on his patience in bed. I'm not judging. I'm simply telling you that it's natural and I want to help fix what I can." Neal reached for her hands to hold them. "You can be honest with me, Kel, I won't judge. There is no 'I told you so' coming."

"Neal, I'm not in pain. I don't think there is any bruising, at least not any I can see or feel," Kel felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "My aches from the first time are gone. Despite waiting so long, as you pointed out, Kas was very considerate."

"Well, he was better to you than I'm sure Cleon would have been," Neal shifted to stand. "I bet he would have been a brute for your first time. He probably would have turned you away from bedding altogether if he had been given the chance to have you."

"Do you have such lack of faith in my choice of sweethearts?" Kel demanded.

"No, but Cleon was young, and inexperienced, and self-indulgent in his own right. He likely wouldn't have considered you and your needs until after he had taken everything," Neal brushed his hands over his tunic.

Kel realized Neal was likely correct in his thinking. Cleon had practically abused her mouth in kissing the first few times and had blamed it on having wanted it for so long. It was likely he would have done exactly as Neal had said and only considered her after. She doubted he would have coaxed her through losing her virginity the way Kas had.

"Did Yuki really give all of that much detail about my preferences in the bedroom?" Neal asked, breaking through her thoughts.

"Yes," Kel tried to smooth her face into a blank mask again. She didn't want to blush remembering how much she knew about him in such intimate ways. "I was a bit shocked by how much women talk."

"Anything you are going to be sharing with her about Kas? Any quirks he has? Names he likes to be called perhaps? Positions he favors?" Neal teased.

"Kas simply prefers I call out his name. He said he doesn't want me to be able to think enough to come up with anything but his name," she barely managed to keep the blush from her cheeks as Neal's mouth opened and closed several times while he searched for a response. "As for positons, if you truly want to know," she stopped when Neal held up a hand.

"No, I don't want to know," he told her. "I'm sure I'll hear enough from Yuki if she decides to torment me at all after you gossip with her." He took a step towards the door. "Roald is a little mortified by what you may or may not know now as well. I did somewhat enjoy having that conversation with him. It seemed he was under the impression his wife was docile to the point she wouldn't talk about his bedroom performance. No doubt he's looking for ways to either black mail you in return should you decide to bring that information to light or for ways to placate you."

"He has nothing to worry about, unlike you," Kel told Neal as she followed him to the door.

"Oh?" Neal turned to look back at her.

"I can gossip to a select few about you and be safe from the general population of court while still torturing you. On the other hand, if I gossip about Roald, the general population of court will believe we have slept together for me to have those details. I have no desire to give them more to believe I am a whore and I do not wish to tarnish Roald's reputation like that."

"Bedding you would not tarnish his reputation," Neal informed her. "You are quite the catch, Keladry of Mindelan, and Kas is lucky to have caught you."

"Were you just here to see if I had been brutalized?" Kel asked as Neal opened the door.

"No," Neal turned back to her. "I meant to ask if you'd be a Godsparent to my child alongside Dom when he or she is born. But if you choose to slander my character, I shall retract that offer."

"Take those charms out from under my mattress and never put them back. Then I will pretend I've never heard the name Duke Stallion," she nodded back to her bedroom.

"What charms?" Neal winked at her and walked out into the hall, his hands jammed into his pockets as he strolled away.

Kel turned and went back to her bedroom to lift the mattress. No trace of the charms were on the frame at all. It was both a comfort and a source of frustration simply because she knew that Neal had broken into her rooms again while she had been gone. With a growl about friends not respecting her privacy, she gathered up her glaive and long sword to take down to the practice courts. Since she was clear to practice, she was going to actually get some work in.

Dom found her on the practice courts with a grin and stepped up to do drills against her. They worked in silence for the most part, conserving their energies and concentration for the work at hand rather than for talking or hurling insults and taunts as most warriors tended to do. It wasn't until they were done working that Dom gave her a sheepish smile.

"I thought you'd at least be a little rusty after all of that time not being able to do any sort of practice. Now I'm starting to question if you were breaking restrictions the whole time to have somehow improved," he told her honestly when she questioned the smile.

"I've spent years on drills and pattern dances, Captain Domitan," she informed him in reproach. "If I let a couple of months of mandated rest get me out of practice while still following the good healers' orders, I'd be a poor knight indeed."

"Well, I hope that means I'll get to abuse you and your skills again soon. I think Raoul intends for us to be moving out again at some point and I know I'd feel better with you out there at my side," Dom sighed. "That is, unless you've decided to give up this mad notion of being a field knight now that you've discovered what your man has to offer in the ways of pleasure." His grin became far more wild and Kel felt a small blush rise up her neck and cheeks at the suggestion.

She knew she'd be hearing things like that more often now that it was clear she and Kas were a couple. The comment would be mixed in with the common slanders she was already hearing about her lack of reputation and with the slanders Kas was already hearing about trying to gain something by sleeping with a noble. She knew Dom simply meant it as a tease that she wouldn't like spending so long away from her lover, but others would say it and mean that she was fickle about her decisions or that she had finally realized her place after being dominated by a man.

"You do not need to be saying things like that to her," she heard Kas' voice and felt the smile start to tug on her lips again. She had thought she wouldn't see him for a few days as he took a day to get his new forge set up before starting his actual work as a Master Swordsmith and while he started his work. They had spoken in depth about her coming down to spend the nights with him still but his being unsure of when he would return home at night had stalled that idea. She had assured him it wasn't an issue to simply wait in his apartment for him to come home since he had given her a key, but he had expressed not wanting her to be bored while waiting for him either. But here he was, leaning against the fence of the practice courts with his dark eyes fixed on Dom.

"I meant no true insult," Dom held his hands up in surrender as he met Kas' eyes. "I know very well that Kel would be hard put to leave behind any notion of field work. No true commander would be able to simply walk away. It's a fault I know we both share." He looked back at Kel. "I'll take my leave now, or I'll get myself in more trouble teasing you when he's decided to be protective."

Kel simply rolled her eyes at Dom as he took his leave and retreated out the other side of the practice courts. Yes, Kas was putting off the air of being a protective male, but she also knew he was well aware that Dom was only teasing. But rather than focus on that, she turned her attention to Kas and why he was not at his forge getting himself set up properly. It had only been a couple of hours since she had left him walking to the Raven Armory while she walked back to the palace.

"I've been thinking about what we talked about the morning after my reception," he blushed as he spoke. There had been very little talking the last couple of days as he had taken it upon himself to make sure she never felt inadequate in the bedroom by showing her exactly how to give and receive pleasure. "I'd like to get a better look at your glaive and how you use it. I know it's not necessarily fitting of a swordsmith to be thinking of polearms but it's a market not truly being explored in Tortall. Those wanting to use one shouldn't have to send to Yaman when they want a proper weapon. Not to mention, I can do both swords and glaives once I get an idea of how one is made properly."

"I'm not sure the exact way to construct a glaive," Kel said as she handed the weapon in question over to him. "Perhaps Shinko, Yuki, or even Lady Haname might possibly know a little more."

"I know how this is put together," Kas said looking it over. "It's the same with most polearms. But it's getting the weight and balance down properly that make for some level of difficulty. Especially if I decide to make the blade a little more designed." He handed the glaive back to her. "I'd like to see you use it, if you aren't too exhausted. I must have missed your use of it earlier."

"How long were you watching?" She demanded. Normally she tried to ignore people watching her in the practice courts as they did tend to watch, but it unnerved her that she hadn't noticed Kas watching her at all.

"Long enough to get an idea for your style with the sword," Kas said climbing over the fence to lean against it from the inside. "Are you too tired? I can certainly take you to midday instead and find another time to use this as an excuse to sneak away and see you."

"What would you like to see?" She asked stepping back to give herself a safe distance from Kas.

"You said you do pattern dances to practice. How about a few of those?" Kas settled in against the fence with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kel decided to do a slow dance to begin with, meant to show strength and grace. The second dance she chose was to show off the range of motions a glaive could do as it switched between sweeps and jabs. The third dance she picked purely for speed until the blade was a silver blur and the staff was a longer darker blur. When she finished she turned to look directly at Kas who was giving her and the glaive an appraising look.

"Was that enough or do you need more?" She asked, moving to lean against the staff to catch her breath. If he needed more she would need to ask him to wait a while until she had rested some. Already she was certain she had exceeded what she was actually allowed to do as far as weapons practice for the first actual day of doing them.

"That's enough for now," Kas held out his hands to her. "How about we get you cleaned up and then I take you some place nice for midday?" He strode forward to take her glaive from her and wrapped an arm around her waist to steer her towards the gate.

"What happened to setting up your forge today?" Kel demanded.

"Master Reeves said if I came back today he'd throw me out personally. Which is fine, because you may be leaving me soon with a call now that you are almost cleared for active duty again. I need to make sure I get as much time in with you as possible." He leaned down to press his lips against her temple. "And after you left this morning, I wanted so badly to chase you down and make you come back. I don't think I'll ever get enough of you. So right now, I'll take any good excuse I can to come offer myself to you."

Kel smiled and let Kas pull her in a little closer as they entered the palace and turned into the hallway that would eventually lead to her rooms. Part of her wished that Kas would have waited until she was already cleaned up before coming up to the palace. His apartment, while it had a wash tub, did not offer a decent chance for a true bath. The tub was too small to do more than catch the water one poured over themselves while they stood in it. So a true bath had been one of the things she had been looking forward to at the palace, especially after her time in the practice courts working up a proper sweat. But she could and would easily wash up with a basin of water to speed things along to spend the most amount of time with Kas. While she wasn't about to abandon her career for even someone as wonderful as Kas, she certainly wanted to spend as much time with him as possible before she had to leave again as well.

When they reached her rooms, Kel made to go about cleaning her weapons but Kas stopped her. "Go clean up, I will take care of these," he told her as he took her sword from her as well.

She let him take them, knowing he knew how to care for the weapons probably better than she did. She may have had years of practice cleaning and sharpening blades but he made a living on it. When she made to go into the privy he stopped her once more. "Are you not going to call for a bath?"

"A bath would be nice, but spending time with you is far better," she tried to explain.

"Call for a bath," he told her with a grin. "I don't intend on leaving you alone while you bathe. In fact, I think it would give me plenty to remember at night when you do leave me again."

Kel felt the fizzy warmth spread through her at the thought of what Kas was suggesting. It wasn't likely he could join her in the bath simply due to his size but she knew what he could do to her with his hands if he had a mind to touch her. Even just the thought of him watching her had her reeling somewhat. He had proven over the last several days that things that worried her about her appearance such as her scars or her muscular body were things he either didn't seem to notice at all or actually found attractive at look at. He made her feel desirable and this request he was giving for her to call for a bath had her changing directions to find a servant to order one from.

By the time the bath arrived, Kas was done cleaning and stowing her weapons back in their respective places on the weapons rack and completely ready to give her his full attention. To her disappointment, he refrained from touching her at all as she scrubbed her skin and hair in the water.

"I'm being good," he told her when he must have caught the look of disappointment she didn't quite hide. "If I do more than watch you right now, I know we will never make it anywhere to eat midday. In fact, I doubt we'd make it anywhere it eat dinner either."

"We could have midday and dinner brought in here rather than go anywhere," Kel tried but Kas shook his head.

"I'd feel better with you in my apartment rather than here for that sort of attention. Far too many listening ears at the palace for my liking," he sighed. "You don't need that sort of gossip going on about you."

"The gossips already know you've spent the night. They already peddle around that we've been bedding. They've been saying it since I met you," Kel reminded him. "They've been saying I've been sleeping with men since I was ten."

"Well, I'd rather not give them actual proof that you're finally allowing a man to have you," Kas came to sit next to the tub.

"I can't necessarily say it's allowing a man to have me that was the issue. You're just the only man ever interested in me to that extent," Kel reminded him. She knew Cleon had been interested in her in that fashion, but without the heat of the moment in some of their more passionate kisses, he had been reluctant to go against noble tradition of taking her virginity before marriage.

"I know you well enough to know you wouldn't have just handed yourself over to just any interested man. If that was the case, My Beautiful Kel, you would have found plenty of opportunities to find your way into the beds of men. But you waited and I find myself exceptionally lucky that I somehow was the one to coax you out. So I'm not going to allow eavesdropping ears a chance to belittle what we have."

"We might not have that sort of luxury," Kel sighed. "People will talk whether we give them something to actually talk about or not."

"Even if that is so, I'd rather have you where I feel there is some level of privacy," he leaned over to kiss her. "Can I talk you into spending the night again tonight?"

"Eventually, I will need to spend the night here. Once I'm cleared to join the Own again, I'll need to be accessible to them if a call comes in the middle of the night," Kel informed him as she stood to get out of the tub.

"When that time comes, I'll be up here with you as much as possible. But until then, I want you where your friends can't find us and no one picks the lock," he held out her drying cloth for her. "And where there are no charms under the bed to keep track of my time spent in the bed with you."

"Well, on that last part I can assure you there are no more charms on my bedframe. Neal was here this morning to make sure you hadn't brutalized me and to tell me the charms were gone." She stepped into Kas' arms as he helped rub the drying cloth over her skin to take away the moisture while pulling her closer to him.

"Does he think so lowly of commoners that he thought I would hurt you?" Kas demanded.

"No, he simply thought you had waited far too long to bed me and wouldn't have had control of yourself," Kel grinned up at him. "I didn't tell him you've taken lovers in the four years you've been asking Dom about me."

"I hadn't had a lover for a year before I properly met you," he told her. "Even then it was no one that ever made me as happy as you do, and certainly not ever someone that I enjoyed in bed so much."

Kel felt her cheeks burn with a blush. She wanted to believe he was simply flattering her, but the way he was looking at her told her he wasn't. And even then he seemed to be aware she didn't fully believe him.

"When you come to visit me at work, I can't help but feel like the luckiest man in the world that you are there to see me. When I sleep beside you at night, I find myself hating the sunrise because it marks the time I have to let you go so we can both wake up. When I have you in my arms, I don't want to let you go. And when I'm making love to you, I feel like the gods have blessed me." He bent down to capture her lips. "And I have no doubts that when you leave on your next call, I'm going to be begging the gods to return you to me."

Kel buried her face against his shoulder rather than let him see how red her cheeks were with his little speech. If she had heard Neal say something of the sort to Yuki or about Yuki, she would have mocked him for being overly poetic. But when Kas said it in such a matter of fact way, she couldn't help but believe he wasn't attempting for the sake of being poetic or overly romantic; he was simply just saying how he felt.

"I love you," she murmured into his shoulder.

"And I love you," he responded. Then his hands shifted on the drying cloth to pull it away from her body. "Now, let's get you ready for midday so I can take you home with me and lock us in for the night."


	18. Chapter 18

Dom stared up at the canvas roof of his tent cursing his own mind. He had felt bad enough the night before when he had gone to wake Kel for a call. It had had the unholy timing of being within hours of her receiving the news that she had been cleared for active duty and he had been slightly surprised that Kel had answered the door in only a dressing robe. He had been less surprised when Kas had followed her down to the stables to kiss her farewell and demand that Dom take care of her. But now he felt bad for other reasons.

Kel's tent was next to his. Her tent was always next to his when he had a choice and as Captain he would always have a choice now. And they were packed in tight at this campsite, tight enough he could hear her tossing and turning. Normally he would have pinned the blame on nightmares because he knew she still had them from time to time. Normally he would put aside his rest and go wake her to try and comfort her through her nightmares. But he had strong doubts she was having nightmares now. This wasn't the frantic tossing and turning of a nightmare. She wasn't even talking in her sleep or crying out as she sometimes did. No, this was the slow shifting about and sometimes small sighs that told him she was simply uncomfortable, and he had a strong feeling that she was uncomfortable because she had become accustomed to sleeping with Kas. He couldn't fix that.

The traitorous part of his mind told him that if he hadn't handed her over to Kas, that if he had taken her for himself, he could simply take his bedroll into her tent and give her the nearness she was craving. The more practical part of his mind told him that him sleeping with Kel, even if it was just sleeping and even if they were courting, was a breech of some sort of rules while on active duty. They likely would have needed to put their relationship on hold during calls and that wouldn't be fair to her. It was yet another point in Kas' favor.

Not to mention it was already hard to think about putting her in harm's way again. He knew she was perfectly capable of handling herself. He knew she was exceptionally skilled with all of her weapons and had a cool head on her shoulders. But he also knew it would kill him if she was injured under his watch again. And he didn't even want to think about what it would do to him if she was killed in the line of duty. It would be horrible if it happened now but it would likely be worse if they were courting. So those thoughts alone produced a conflict of interest.

But Kel and he weren't courting. She was laying in her tent next to his tossing and turning because she was missing her sweetheart, and that sweetheart was not Dom. And he couldn't sleep because he was too focused on listening to her, willing some comfort her way.

Then suddenly the sounds of tossing and turning stopped and Dom was almost relieved she had fallen asleep, until he heard the distinct sounds of Kel getting dressed and leaving her tent. With a sigh he got up to follow her. It was one thing to not go and comfort her while she was trying to sleep, it was another now that she was outside of the privacy of her tent. She didn't glance back at him as he followed her into the camp towards the fire still barely burning at the center of all of the tents.

"You should be sleeping," he told her when he stopped behind her at the fire.

"So should you," Kel turned to face him. He took in the look of her. Her hair was longer and slightly mussed from her tossing and turning which was exceptionally attractive to him. Her hazel eyes flickered with her exhaustion in the firelight from her lack of sleep the night before due to his interruption and being unable to sleep now as well. Her whole body seemed to be tense with some sort of emotion.

"I heard you get up," Dom didn't feel like lying to her. It took far too much effort to come up with something she might believe and anything she would believe would likely cause her to shift her concern to him instead. This was about her, not him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just frustrated," she sighed. "I didn't think it would be this hard to fall asleep without him. I used to sleep just fine on my own and now I can't go one damned night without him. It's silly."

"I would assume that it's natural to miss your sweetheart when you've become accustomed to him being with you," Dom tried. "Not that I have that sort of experience personally, but I can imagine."

"It will get better," Kel announced after a moment and squared her shoulders. "I'll get used to sleeping on my own again. We are going to be out here a while by the way My Lord spoke earlier."

Dom bit his lip to keep from an immediate reply to offer to send her home. He knew she was right in the sense that they would be out of Corus for a while. Raoul had eluded that after the call that was sending them south to the desert, he wanted to go further south to the border and patrol for pirates. The ride through the desert would take two full weeks at best with proper care for themselves and their mounts. More likely it would take them three weeks to cross the desert and arrive at Pearlmouth. Then they would patrol all the way up to Port Legann and then to Pirate's Swoop before heading into Corus again. It would be a long ride that would take them the better part of three months if they found nothing. Dom was guessing they would more likely be out four or five months. By the time they returned home it would be the dead of winter.

But Dom also bit his lip from immediately telling Kel that she was likely wrong. No, he didn't know exactly what it was like to miss a sweetheart sharing his bed, but he did know what it had done to his parents when he had been at Masbolle. Whenever his father had left to ride the estate or to go to Corus to sell their vintages, his mother had stayed up late until she could barely blink without falling asleep momentarily to avoid going to bed without her husband. And whenever his mother left to do social calls with her siblings at Queenscove or Corus, his father would often be found asleep at his desk with account books for his pillows. He knew they never got used to sleeping apart even if it was a longer period of time.

"I think a short walk was all I needed," Kel interrupted his thoughts. "A short walk and a clear mind. I need to get some sleep, elsewise I'll fall from my saddle tomorrow. You should get some sleep too. We don't want to join Raoul in the roll of stories told about falling from the saddle for being faint."

"Right," Dom turned to walk with her back to their tents. He really didn't want to fall from his saddle in front of his men. He still needed to build a good rapport with them as Captain. Outside of their tents, he hesitated. He wanted to tell Kel she could come sleep with him if she needed to be held. Kas would certainly understand he was only taking care of her as a friend. But he knew better and bid her goodnight before disappearing into his tent.

After a few long minutes of hearing Kel toss and turn again, the tent next to him went quiet with the steady breathing of Kel finally falling asleep. With her finally sleeping comfortably, Dom allowed sleep to claim him as well, knowing that he was going to need as much of it as possible for the next few months.

As Dom predicted it took an extra week to get through the desert to reach Pearlmouth after their call finished and feeling like some generosity was due, he begged a night off for his men and found a good inn to rent a room at for Kel. She disapproved of him singling her out, but he argued that she deserved a night in a soft warm bed after five weeks on the road, sleeping in tents.

Truthfully, it was more for his sanity though he didn't want to admit it. For the past five weeks he had set his tent next to hers and had heard her toss and turn every single night. Some of it was nightmares, but most of it was her missing Kas. There were nights sleep came quicker for her but he knew those were the nights she was exhausted from battle or was finally at her breaking point of needing more sleep. Then there were the nights the mail bags had caught up with them. Three nights in the past five weeks he didn't sleep at all because Kel didn't sleep. He didn't know what was said in those letters and he never had the courage to ask the next morning. If she was aware her tossing and turning kept him awake, she didn't mention it. But she also put up less of a fight than he expected when he sent her towards the inn.

"If you didn't do it, I was going to," Raoul clapped him on the shoulder. "She's been keeping me awake most nights." Dom looked up at the knight commander not even slightly surprised. Raoul always pitched his tent on the other side of Kel's. "It doesn't get easier. It's a hard life we pick as warriors. We leave our loved ones behind and travel for extended periods of time. We put ourselves in danger knowing we may never return home."

"Is it worse being the one at home? Has Buri said anything?" Dom asked, turning to look at Raoul fully.

"I almost think it would be," Raoul stroked the stubble on his chin. "Take Kel for example. She picked this life. She is busy most days and through most of it, she is too busy to think about what she is missing at home. And when she does think about it, she has little doubt about where Kas is or what he is doing. She knows he's relatively safe in Corus. But Kas has no idea where Kel is exactly. He knows she is courting injury and death every second she is out here. There's always a chance she will return home more injured than before. There's always a chance she won't come home at all. He may work himself to exhaustion to avoid thinking about it, but he won't have the comfort of knowing she's relatively safe somewhere."

Dom followed along and nodded his agreement. For Kel and Kas, it likely was hitting Kas harder, but it was also hurting Kel. This was her first sweetheart that was a true courting partner. Yes, she had the assurance he was relatively safe in Corus, but she also had the worry that he would find someone else or that he would change his mind about her after her being gone so long. He had heard her make such comments quietly to the sparrows that trailed her on calls.

"Let's give the men two days to explore the city and rest before we start pirate hunting," Raoul announced, clapping Dom hard on the shoulder once more. "Do you want to issue the order, or shall I?"

"You had better do it, Sir. If I do it, they will think it's a prank," he admitted with a grin. He had pranked Third Company in such a way before when he had been a sergeant. He had convinced several squads that they were spending another day at a city to allow Raoul and Captain Flyn to enjoy the shops a little more. It had been a successful prank, but it damaged his creditability now. But Raoul was believable and Dom let him issue the orders while he went after Kel to pay for an extra night at the inn for her and to alert her to the slight change of plans.

They left Pearlmouth two days later following the road that led them along the southern coastline of Tortall. The months of pirate hunting ahead of them wasn't something any of them truly enjoyed as they all reviewed hand signals and warning signs, but it was much needed work in the kingdom. So while they all weren't thrilled, there were no serious complaints as they spent days scanning the horizon and beaches for any sign of pirates.

It wasn't exactly considered pirate season in Corus or anywhere in the north of Tortall. It was cold in the north and the seas weren't exactly the best in winter making pirating more difficult than profitable. But the desert and the southern coastline of Tortall didn't experience the cold weather that drove the pirates to leave for the season. It left the small villages along the coastline vulnerable during the months that most of the realms defenders thought to take as break.

While they didn't plan to stay the entire season, the locals appreciated when Third Company came through to give them some relief. Dom sat through every meeting at every village with Kel on one side and Raoul on the other, listening for pertinent information on recent sightings of pirates.

While they were quick to hunt down and capture or kill any pirate or threat they came across, it was the pirates that snatched the undefended villagers to take to the slave markets of Carthak or the Copper Isles that drove Dom to push his men hard. Across the very southern coast they encountered two such claims that had them searching and hunting down any signs of pirates. They recovered only three of the five reported missing people. The still missing two were siblings.

"I think the they simply ran off," Raoul sighed one night around the fire.

Dom knew he wasn't simply making excuses for not recovering the other two. It wasn't Raoul's way to simply abandon people or make excuses. There were no more signs of pirates in the area and the other three recovered had no memory of any more Tortallans on the ship they had been on. Lending to Raoul's theory was the information from neighbors in the village about exceptionally strict parents that had caused the siblings to leave.

"I just can't see leaving my family because of a few rules," one of the men complained. "I think they are still out there."

"What do you think, Kel?" Dom asked when she simply remained quiet through the debate.

"There are merits to both theories. From what it sounded like, there was more than strictness going on. If that was the case, using the pirates snatching young men and women in the area to cover running away is a valid excuse. Then again they could have been taken by different pirates and taken straight to Carthak. It's only a short trip across the Great Inland Sea." She shrugged. "But, the other three had all been taken when they had been alone, close to nightfall. These two were taken together during midday chores and not nearly in as concealed of an area." Kel pointed out.

"Also not near the beaches as the others were. They were on the other side of the village," Dom realized as he followed Kel's reasoning.

"Do we break it to the parents their children are likely not slaves across the Great Inland Sea?" Squire Alan asked.

"No. We only have theories. It's best if we simply tell them we haven't been able to locate them but will keep trying as we move north," Raoul stood and reached into his tunic pocket to withdraw a folded letter. He handed it to Kel with a raised eyebrow. "This was tucked in with the missives from the palace I received this morning. If you are replying, I'll need it by morning."

Dom glanced at the letter and sighed knowing he wasn't likely to get any sleep after she read that letter. He knew most of the men assumed she had gone full female damsel weeping after her absent sweetheart. He also knew that Kel wasn't weeping. She was likely awake thinking, but he wasn't sure what about.

"How did Kas manage to get that sent with the official missives and not with the mailbag from Corus?" Dom asked instead. The mailbag wasn't due to arrive for another week. Only official messages from the palace were rushed out to them right away. To get a letter sent as an official palace missive meant he had had to cozy up to someone in a position of power at the palace and convince them it was important. "That's fairly skilled even by my standards."

Kel looked up from the letter, amusement on her features shining through for more than just him to see. Then she held up the letter. More than just Dom was watching and listening.

"It's not from Kas. It's from Roald, hence why it's in the official missives," she explained.

"Kas has Roald writing for him now?" Lerant demanded.

"Of course not. I thought you all knew I had been abducted to Roald's council of advisors. This is a demand I return home by Midwinter festivities. My presence is requested for diplomatic reasons." She scanned a little more and then her smile brightened. "The diplomatic duties of keeping Neal from the diplomats." She flipped to the second page, shook her head, stood, and stretched. "If we aren't close to being home by Midwinter I'll need to take my leave to follow Royal command."

"Of course," Dom told her with a smile.

"Time to turn in, I think," Kel told them and walked to her tent.

"The second page of that letter wasn't in the same handwriting," Lerant commented after Kel had gone.

"I know," Dom grinned. He had noticed it as well and knew Kas' handwriting enough to know somehow the smith had managed to get the Crowned Prince to pass along a letter.

Dom found his own tent a while later and was surprised to find Kel's tent was quiet. Only the sounds of her soft breathing filled the air. Now he was more than curious. Kel had never been shy about admitting Kas had written her before and now she was actually sleeping when every other letter he had sent had kept her up with her thoughts. He waited until he could bear the questions no more and crept out of his tent to sneak into Kel's.

She was indeed asleep, curled into her bedroll. The letter she received was sitting in plain sight. In the scant light from the fire coming through the canvas walls, he read Roald's half of the letter noting that she had only been telling the truth about being summoned home for Midwinter. The diplomatic duties she had claimed to be needed for was Roald simply looking out for his friend. He was ordering her to attend Midwinter festivities with Kas. The rest of Roald's letter was social, littered with news about their shared friends.

The second page of the letter that had come from Kas contained none of the romantic notions he expected. Yes, there were longings and romantic notions sprinkled throughout, but the main part of the letter was what appeared to be a description of a glaive design. Only at the very end was Kas' mention of the orders to attend the Midwinter feasts, parties, and balls. He wanted to know her recommendations on what he should be planning on wearing and if he needed to be looking for something different.

Dom saw Kel's reply sitting out as well and grinned as he read her words to Kas. Yes, she loved him and missed him. But the main part of her letter explained part of why she had been kept awake by his other letters. She had been helping him work through the glaive design by writing up her thoughts on his plans. Now that the glaive design was set, she had no perplexing blacksmithing design flaws keeping her awake in the only hours she had to focus solely on it.

He set the letter back down and retreated to his tent again to settle into his own bedroll. The smile stayed on his face. Kel. His ever practical Kel.

If Kel even guessed he had been in her tent prying into her personal life the next morning, she gave no indication. A slight smile stayed on her lips as she helped pack up the camp and prepare to move on to the next village.

"You're in a good mood today," Dom pestered as they rode. "Did Kas' letter soothe your missing him enough for you to get sleep?"

"As I told you last night, the letter was from Roald," she stuck to the partial lie. "And my mood is simply that I'm glad we found those people before they were taken far."

"Of course," Dom shifted in his saddle to get a better look at her face. "So you've been helping him design a glaive." He watched for a moment to see the exact expression she'd give when she realized he'd read her letter. He was fully aware he was endangering himself by admitting it as well. He felt himself mentally brace for her fury, but instead she simply smiled at him.

"He thinks there's a market in Corus for pretty and practical glaives. And of course, once I mentioned it to Roald, he started to hope Kas could make one for Shinko, as a thank you for the sword her received for his birthday." Kel shrugged. "He thought he'd have more time to work through the design but Roald put a Midwinter deadline on it right after we left. Since I took my glaive with me he wanted access to my practice glaive."

"Looked like he wanted more than just access to your practice glaive," Dom pressed. Someone behind them snickered. Dom knew it sounded like he had been implying something improper but he also knew Kel was well aware of what he had actually been implying.

"Well, there was the matter of what sort of design might be pretty but still practical. I'm no expert in metalwork so I could only offer suggestions." She paused a moment, her head tipped slightly to the side as amusement danced in her eyes. "Like I can only suggest that if you enter my tent again in the middle of the night to read my personal correspondence something awful might happen to you or your belongings."

Dom found his eyebrows rising up in his surprise. She wasn't mad he had sneaked into her tent to read her letter, at least not very mad. She was only giving him a threat of pranks in the future if he did it again.

"So your man _did_ get Prince Roald to send a letter for him," Lerant teased. "I'm sure he's enjoying using you and your connections. Orders from the crowned couple that sets his work above other masters, new clothes bought for him, high ranking people taking pity on him to send his letters as priority while he uses your knowledge of weapons to make himself richer, a warm bed to sleep in at the palace when you are home."

Dom watched as Kel's good humor died immediately as she turned to Lerant. It took the standard bearer only a moment to realize she had slipped her blank mask back into place, a sure sign she was no longer happy.

"Oh, come off it, it's not like you didn't know," Lerant rolled his eyes. "He's a commoner that charmed you into tumbling him so he could raise his status. Now he has a name for himself and after he gets all he wants from you, he'll likely find someone else that is suited to being his wife and mother of his children."

Dom watched Kel process all of that information and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that some of it was getting under Kel's skin.

"If," Raoul started, interjecting his opinion for the first time. "If Master Lander were doing that to Kel, which I highly doubt after meeting with him myself, then he'd be facing some dire consequences. His good name going right along with his ability to create anything worthwhile."

Dom shuddered for Kas' sake. Raoul never made empty threats when it came to Kel's wellbeing. If Kas had intended to do exactly as Lerant had suggested, use Kel to build his name and fortune before leaving her for someone more suited to granting him a family, Raoul would likely break his arms and tarnish his name with a few well aimed physical and political blows.

"Kel, you know Kas better than that," Dom dropped his voice to simply speak solely to her. "He cares a lot about you and little about what benefits he's gaining from you. Likely Roald sought him out and asked if he had a letter ready to send."

"But I'm not very suited to being a wife or giving him children," she murmured back. "Eventually he's going to realize that. Maybe it's best I end this before he wastes too much time on me."

Dom felt his heart drop. The flaw in Kel's practical nature was her inability to let things simply take natural courses. Yes, Kas likely wanted a family one day, but Kel was going to deny him the chance to decide whether he was willing to work with her demanding lifestyle or if he wanted something easier. He highly doubted Kas wanted something easier unless it was something easier with Kel. But if that doubt kept festering in her mind, it was likely she'd simply write him a letter to break things off while they were sitting patrolling for pirates. Kas wouldn't even have a chance to defend himself.

A very tiny part of Dom felt his own opportunity rising up. Kel would be upset. She would need someone to comfort her. And if she was looking to have a relationship that did not end in a marriage or children, the two of them were well suited. But it was only a very small part of him as he realized how devastated Kel would be by her own self sabotage.

"I think you need to give Kas a fair chance to make that decision," Dom found himself saying.

"If I do it now, he could be taking this time to find someone more worth his time rather than waiting for me to return home," Kel tried but Dom shook his head.

"Kel, I know him well enough that even if you found someone to firespeak with him at this very moment, he wouldn't start looking for someone else. He'd start looking for a way to come find you," he knew the words were true the moment he spoke them. Kas would either hunt Kel down or he'd wait for her to return and corner her. "At least give him a chance and wait until you return home. You have orders to go back by Midwinter if we aren't done. That's not so far away. You'll see him soon enough. Perhaps you should write to him about your doubts, give him time to think about them so you two can have a proper conversation."

"Perhaps I will," Kel sighed.

Nothing more was said about it but it was clear the thoughts weighed on Kel while they rode to the next village and as they set up their tents that night. He heard Kel toss and turn through the night and wasn't surprised to see she had a letter to join the mailbag heading to Corus by the time they left in the morning.

They reached Port Legann quickly, stayed two nights, and then continued following the coast north. Kel received a small bundle of letters at their arrival in Port Legann but nothing she was willing to share with Dom.

The farther north they went the colder it became. The further north they went, the less they heard of pirate activity. That was to be expected. With winter going full force above the desert, pirates tended to stay closer to the warmer waters.

It took them just short of Midwinter to arrive at Pirate's Swoop, and Dom knew Kel should have ridden ahead when it had become clear they were not going to arrive in Corus until the second day of Midwinter. But he didn't push her when she stated that she'd get there soon enough. He let Raoul do it instead. And when Raoul had no effect on her, he subtly pushed his men to ride faster, having them arrive back in Corus two hours after the midday bell on the first day of Midwinter.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello and apologies for it being so long. I truly appreciate the favorites, follows, and reviews I had received. Please forgive any typos in this chapter, especially towards the end as my R key tends to stick a bit and I have an infant screaming in my ear about the tummy time I have forced upon him.**

The palace was not exactly a welcome sight for Kel as she dismounted in front of the Own's stables. Since Lerant's comments about Kas leaving her for a woman that could give him a family, she had been building up the courage to tell him she wanted to break things off. She knew very well that Kas wasn't using her and he certainly wasn't about to leave her. His letters indicated he had no plans of leaving her at all in the near future. But it wasn't fair to Kas that she was gone for months at a time. It wasn't fair to him that she wouldn't be the woman that stayed home and produced children while he worked. It wasn't fair to him that there was a chance she wouldn't return home one day. He deserved better than that.

Despite Dom's pressing her to write Kas and tell him her doubts, she had only written him about their progress. Perhaps it made her weak, not being able to at least write her doubts to her sweetheart, but her heart had ached at the thought of what she wanted to ask him to do. And maybe it wasn't fair that she hadn't given him warning so he could prepare arguments, but she didn't want him to have arguments ready. A few words from him and she'd likely break and he'd make himself miserable well before he realized she wasn't the one he needed.

She had spent the rest of the ride home trying to figure out what exactly she wanted to say. She had been working through the points of her argument so he would understand how the future might look for the two of them if they did continue on. She had needed that time and she knew she needed the few hours before the feast they were required to attend that evening to finish building that argument into something solid.

"Kel!" She heard Kas' voice as they stopped in front of the Own's stables at the palace, and she felt her traitorous heart start to beat hard, not in anxiety for what she wanted to do, but because even now she was happy to see him. She turned from Hoshi to see him half running and half trying to restrain himself as he approached her. "Kel," he repeated her name as he closed the distance between them completely and slipped his arms around her.

The scent of him hit her hard and the warmth of him against her even through all of her winter gear had her relaxing into his hold. She had forgotten how nicely she fit in his arms, how right it felt to be against him. Her arms gained a mind of their own as they wrapped around him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as he clutched her closer. Had he been waiting for her at the palace? She felt terrible if he had been. She could have been home sooner. She could have ridden ahead of the group, but she had chosen to stay back.

"I'm here to escort my beautiful lady knight tonight," he told her happily. "And I had the wonderful task of delivering a glaive to his Highness before Longnight gifts were delivered."

"Kas!" Dom called to him and Kel felt her eyes narrow as Dom trotted over. What would he need Kas for? "I know you likely want to sweep Kel away to somewhere private, but can I borrow you for a moment? She needs to take care of Hoshi and Peachblossom anyway."

"I'll be right back," Kas assured her as he bent to press his lips to her temple.

She watched him go briefly and then set to work stabling her mounts and grooming them. When she stepped out of Peachblossom's stall at long last, Kas was waiting with her gear and a strained smile.

"I have my clothes for tonight in your rooms so we can spend some time together privately while we get ready," he explained. "I tried to talk his Highness out of making us go tonight so we could have a less public reunion and you had time to settle in and rest but he was insistent." He scooped up her saddlebags and the basket that held her spare clothes before offering her his other arm.

She only nodded in response, trying to maintain her resolve while she walked on his arm into the palace and towards her room. Kas made no more attempts to speak to her and she guessed he was possibly nervous about what the evening would bring at the palace or perhaps he was worried by her lack of response to him. At her rooms she opened the door and watched him walk past her into her bedroom to deposit her belongings. Then he was walking back to her.

"I'll go find someone to bring you up a bath so you can thaw out and soak a little before we need to get ready," he told her, stopping to kiss her brow before leaving the room altogether.

Kel watched him go, staring after him. He was making things difficult and he didn't even know it. Perhaps it was unfair to ambush him with it. Perhaps they did need to speak about, but she wasn't sure when would be a good time. It was Midwinter. They would be attending parties and feasts together per Roald's orders. To agree to stop seeing each other at any point in there almost seemed worse. But drawing it out to get through the holiday celebrations was likely far more horrible. It was best she did it right away. Roald would understand why neither of them attended then. He couldn't possibly hold them to the order if he knew they had stopped courting.

Kas returned before long and she had removed her winter gear to wait in her shirt and breeches for the bath and to be somewhat comfortable while she spoke to Kas. But Kas didn't give her much of a chance to talk. He filled the time it took the bath to arrive with his description of the glaive he had made for Roald to give to Shinko and how things were going at the forge. He spoke of the people seeking out his work and the possibility of needing to take on apprentices.

Once the servants had left the bath, Kas stopped talking about his work and made sure the door was locked tight before he turned back to Kel. "I need your help understanding something," he sighed as he looked her over.

"Another problem with the glaives?" Kel asked as she felt warnings ringing in her mind. It felt like an ambush she would have expected had she written him about her doubts and yet there was no way he would know what she wanted to ask of him.

"No. Nothing about glaives," he stepped closer to her. "I want to know why in Mithros' name would Dom ask me what I planned to say to you about you wanting to stop courting when all of the letters I received from you gave no such indications. In fact, the last letter I received led me to believe quite the opposite and I only received that a week ago. So, perhaps, you might be able to tell me why Dom might be inclined to believe you want to stop courting." He had closed the distance between them so she could look nowhere but him and Kel knew it would be churlish to look away.

"If Dom was so inclined to get involved then perhaps he told you my reasoning as well?" Kel felt the words leave with a bite she didn't expect and it was clear Kas didn't either as he frowned.

"He didn't tell me anything about it. What did I do wrong, Love?" His voice softened.

Kel stared up into his dark eyes almost searching to see if Kas was lying about not knowing, but there was no indication he had any idea. She simply saw panic and distress reflecting from the depths and it hurt more than she thought it would.

"It's not what you did wrong," Kel sighed. "It's that I'm not what you need."

"Kel, no. You are exactly what I need," his hands closed on her waist and immediately his thumbs started to rub along her hips in a soothing way.

"I don't think I am. One day you may want a wife and children. Have you stopped to consider what that might look like with me?" She thought for a moment she'd see something like realization dawn on him and he'd see reason. But instead she saw his eyes glaze with a joy that almost thrilled her in a way though she knew it should terrify her. She didn't want him thinking of some idealist future with her giving him children and staying home.

"Kel, you would be a wonderful mother," he breathed out after a moment.

"I'd be a mother that is never around and often in danger. I'd be a mother and a wife with a chance of never returning home," she stopped explaining herself only because Kas was kissing her.

"Don't think for one moment that I have been unaware you may not return when you leave. You unintentionally made that clear when you last came home. And there have been days over the last few months that I have worried about you until I can only hope I get a letter soon." He buried his face against her neck. "But also don't think for one moment that I am going to let you leave based on that alone."

"But what about the future, when you want marriage and children?" She tried to keep her resolve but her own body was betraying her as she leaned into him.

"Last I checked, a Lady Knight could still marry. Your occupation won't keep you from that if we decide to take this further in the future. And as far as children, I don't believe I'm even ready to discuss them yet. I just became a Master and am still establishing myself." He brushed his lips against her neck. "Are we settled then?" He asked as he reached for the hem of her shirt.

"Delaying addressing my concerns until we have to be faced with them will only make this harder," Kel informed him as he helped her out of her shirt.

"Then answer one thing for me, Love," Kas stopped tugging at her clothes and tilted her chin to make her look into his eyes once more. "Do you love me?"

"Yes," Kel couldn't lie, not about that.

"Then I see no reason for us to part ways right now. Stopping courting just because of what may or may not possibly hurt us is no way to live." He bent to kiss her once more and Kel felt all of the fight go out of her. He was right even if she did want to try and spare him any future pain. "Now, into the bath and then we'll get ready for whatever this evening holds together."

Three hours later Kel found herself glaring as the last person to join their table sat. Roald likely had helped Master Oakbridge with the seating charts as Kel and Kas had been sat with Neal, Yuki, Buri, and Raoul. But their table numbered seven and Dom joining them in his parade gear told her why they had an odd numbered table. If Dom noticed her glare, he masked it well by turning to speak with Neal while Kas covered her hand with his own and gave it a squeeze.

Already Kas had had his anxieties over the evening and future feasts and parties of Midwinter quelled as several high ranking guildsmen had come to chat with him and offer quiet greetings to Kel. With no one even glancing at him beyond that, he had settled in easily and had turned his attention to Kel in enough time to notice the object of her anger.

"Don't be too angry with him, Love. He was simply looking out for us," Kas murmured in her ear.

"Looking out for us or not, he went around me and what I wanted to speak to you about. You should have heard things from me, not him," she murmured back.

"Is there a reason we are whispering?" Raoul asked, his whisper loud enough to go across the table. It drew Dom, Neal, and Yuki's attention to the couple while a thump under the table told Kel Buri had tried to kick Raoul's leg.

"Sir, Kas and I were simply debating telling you about Dom's longing to learn how to tilt from you when the lanes are open again," Kel spared one glance at her friend before looking back to find Raoul grinning at Dom.

"Ah, yes, I've heard about this longing before I believe from several of your former squad mates. I thought they might be pulling my leg but with Kel confirming it, it must be true," he chuckled as Dom's smile faltered slightly. "We'll make plans this spring about your tilting education. Perhaps you could bag a giant or two yourself with proper tilting practice."

"If you don't mind me asking, My Lord," Yuki spoke up in his accented Common. "I've always wanted to hear about how you first came by the title of Giantkiller."

Raoul had no problems telling the entire table the true story of how he had taken down his first giant and then his second one which brought Kel into the story of how she had commanded Dom's squad in taking down her first killing device in the same battle. No one pressed for more from Kel about the other killing devices knowing exactly where that story went. Instead, Neal turned to Kas and pressed him for information regarding the glaive he had made for Shinko which had both Yuki and Buri interested. Their insights on the possible market for the designed glaives kept them all entertained until the feast was over and they made their way to the party that followed.

At the party Kas was pulled away by his fellow guildsmen to be introduced about to the leaders and higher ups of other guilds, leaving Kel to face down Dom.

"I take it you are unhappy with me since you sentenced me to death tonight," he told her as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Jousting with Raoul won't necessarily kill you. I survived his training and he's never killed a man on the lanes. One had a cracked skull but that was all," she shrugged.

"Be that as it may," Dom narrowed his eyes on her. "I thought you had written to Kas and had told him your concerns. If I had known you hadn't, I wouldn't have talked to him about it at all."

Kel didn't necessarily believe he would have stayed out of it. Likely he would have sent Kas a letter warning him if he knew she hadn't offered the man warning. That, or he would have warned Kas to keep their conversation quiet and lie about what had been said between them. Dom did seem to have a way of meddling in her relationship. Most of the time it seemed to be some way of helping her but now it was starting to push her limits.

"Dance with me?" Dom asked holding out a hand to her. "You deserve to dance and Kas will be talking for a while, I bet." He nodded in Kas' direction where the man in question was talking away with several older men.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you," Kel told him as she took his hand.

"Of course it doesn't," Dom teased as he swept her out onto the dance floor. They found a space settled into the steps of one of the more popular court dances. "I take it he soothed some of your worries if you are both on such wonderful terms," Dom started once they were settled into the dance.

"I wouldn't call my worries soothed, just put off until later," Kel sighed. "I don't think he really understands. If Raoul asks me to take his place then I won't be in much of a position to stay and raise a family. Even if he doesn't ask me to take his place one day, I only just took my place as a field knight. I don't want to become a desk knight in Corus so quickly."

"You already know Raoul wants you to take his place," Dom told her firmly. "But it's your decision. And if you end up wanting children, I know you'd be the only person that could somehow make it all work. No, it wouldn't be easy, but happiness is never easy."

"And what if it doesn't work out, Dom? What if he realizes it's too difficult to be married or have a family with me?" She admitted her insecurities to him. She saw something spark in his blue eyes before he gave her a smile she had never seen before. It was small but tender and loving.

"Then you have me, Kel. If ever he turns you down, you have me." He stopped dancing then, bent over her hand, and placed a soft kiss against her skin before he left her standing among the other dancers. Kel stared after him for all of a moment before she turned to see no one else had noticed the exchange. She wasn't sure if she was happy that no one had noticed or frustrated that she had no one to go figure out whatever that had been with. Still confused, she pulled herself away from the other dancers and went to stand with Kas who simply tugged her in against him while he continued his conversation.

Kel didn't have a chance to speak with Dom about what had happened through the rest of Midwinter. While he sat at their table each night at the feasts, no opportunity arose to speak about what he had meant and he never seemed to be available to speak at the parties after.

Kel knew she could try and discuss it with others but it seemed bad form to tell it to Kas who was her constant companion throughout the entire holiday and Neal would likely not give her a straight answer if he did know what it had been about. She didn't feel she could turn to Yuki because the Yamani would likely tell Neal and Neal would then get involved somehow and still never give her a straight answer and then likely would go to Dom about it. No one else seemed close enough to the situation to be able to give her the insight she wanted, so she said nothing to anyone. In the end, only Dom could answer the question truthfully and he was avoiding her.

She wasn't sure she wanted to know what those words meant or what that look had truly been. The very small part of her heart that had been stuck on Dom since she had met him throbbed almost painfully at what it viewed the implication of the look with those words to be. But common sense told her it had to be wrong. Dom had been the one shoving her and Kas together. He couldn't possibly have more than friendly thoughts about her. But still it made her wonder.

Long Night gifts were exchanged on the morning of the third day of the holiday as was tradition and Kel presented Kas with a beautifully made leather apron for his work in the forge, a new sketch book and writing kit for his work, and a book she had found in Pearlmouth about different blacksmithing techniques from different countries. Kas had given her a beautifully made long sword with her crest stamped both under the cross guards and into the sheath. She had no doubts he had made the blade himself and thanked him profusely.

"Like I said, I got a good idea of your style with the sword that morning watching you and Dom spar," he had murmured in her ear before he had pulled her back to bed that morning.

Other gifts had come both to her and to Kas from others in the palace. Roald, Shinko, Raoul, Neal, and Yuki had all sent gifts to the two of them and Kel was quite pleased she had added Kas' name to the gifts she had sent her friends before they had gone out. He hadn't seemed to think of getting gifts for anyone else connected to her until he had received gifts himself. It had sent Kas into a small panic until Kel had revealed what she had done.

Only Dom's gift sat still wrapped until the end of the holiday. Kel wasn't sure why she was avoiding the small box and Kas didn't question why it sat still wrapped on her desk. It was likely he believed she was still angry at Dom for going around her.

As Midwinter ended, Kas begged her to come stay at his place for a while as he had to return to work. The glaive Roald had commissioned for Shinko had been unveiled to the morning glaive training group the fourth morning of Midwinter and by the end of the holiday Kas already had orders for three more set in place.

Kel saw him off to the forge the first morning after the holiday with plans to join him that evening, and then went back to her rooms. She avoided it for most of the morning before she finally turned her attention to the package no larger than her hand that contained Dom's gift to her. She carefully unfolded the paper and opened the box to reveal two identical charms the size of her palm with a piece of paper.

 _For you and Kas to use while you are separated on calls._

 _-The most wonderful and modest Captain of the Own and best friend ever_

Kel examined the charms and then turned her attention to the paper. Her heart started to pound as she realized the charms were simply very good speech and listening spells laid together. Once activated they would be able to speak to each other almost anywhere in Tortall. The range on the charms meant Dom had spent quite a bit of money on them.

It was with a sigh of relief that Kel realized what Dom must have meant that night. He had simply been telling her that if Kas and she went their own ways, he'd be there to comfort her as any good friend would. Her worries had been wrongly misplaced. But even if that had been all Dom had meant, she still couldn't get that look he had given her out of her head.

She resolved to clear it up with him when she saw him next and gathered up the charms to take down to Kas' apartment that night with the other belongings she was planning to bring. They would have to test the charms themselves to see how exactly they worked but if the charms worked right, they would at least ease Kas' worries about her when she was away. He wouldn't have to wait for a letter whenever she was away on a call and he was worried about her. She would make sure Dom knew she was grateful for that much as well.

With that in mind, Kel gathered up her new sword and made for the indoor practice courts hoping Dom might be out practicing as well.

 **A/N: I don't know where I'm going with this yet and I don't know how long it will be until I can get another chapter written. I'm sorry but I hope you will all keep reading.**


End file.
